Pet Trainer
by shadyboy
Summary: Battling is easy. He just couldn't see why Pokemon trainers were so easy to beat. The new world was nothing, but a walk through a park.
1. Chapter 1

Pet Trainer

* * *

><p><strong>I REEDITED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER, AND MAKE ME HAPPY!<strong>

**BE WARN, I HAVEN'T FIXED 2, and up, so expect errors, and lots of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

A blond young man knocked upon a door. He wore a blue shirt with black pant.

He looked back down the hill, and questioned why the old man had his research facility/home in the outskirts of Pallet town. It was too unguarded, and would be an easy place to rob, not to mention help would take long to arrive if there was an emergency.

The door was opened by a slightly brown haired professor who stood in a white lap coat. The professor's hair was greying slightly. This was Professor Oak.

"My has it been two years already?" asked Oak. He motioned for the young man to enter. "Come on in Naruto."

Naruto walked in admiring the research materials in the lap. It had everything one needed to study Pokemon. He eyed a egg hatcher machine with interest before moving on.

"I came back as you requested old man," replied Naruto. He searched his pocket for his Pokedex.

Oak gave Naruto a confused look.

"To return my Pokedex for a newer one," said Naruto, "You are already losing your memories old man."

"Oh," replied Prof. Oak as he brighten up remembering the message he had sent months ago. He ignored the jibes about his age, and answered. "That's right I did send a message. Sorry for not remembering."

Naruto nodded. He took out his pokedex giving it to the Professor.

Professor Oak left the lab room to find the newer pokedex.

Naruto looked at three poke-balls in a lighted machine that held all three. He got curious and inspected the poke- balls.

"Those three are starters Pokemon for new trainers," said Oak appearing back in the room. He carried a black box.

"Really when are they starting?" asked Naruto looking at all three poke-balls.

"Today," replied Oak and opened the box. He handed over a new red pokedex.

Naruto inspected it before simply pocketing it. "I don't see what the point of the pokedex is."

"For my research of course," replied Oak with a large smile and his index finger pointing upward.

"You'll be happy with my pokedex then, because its mostly filled," replied Naruto. It was ridiculous how hard it was to find some of those Pokemon to fill up the damn Pokedex.

Oak's smile widen. "I know. Those Pokemon you've captured and sent via pc to me have greatly helped my research."

"As long as you keep paying me, and making sure my Pokemon eat daily, you can watch them in your backyard safari, and write about them all you like," replied Naruto. The professor was actually a big help when it came to money. The old man was loaded.

"You should go visit them. They probably miss you," said Oak motioning toward the back door.

"Already did. First thing I did," replied Naruto.

"Really!" asked Oak surprised that someone had broken in without him knowing.

"I caught a new Pokemon on the way here," replied Naruto changing the subject.

"What Pokemon?" asked Professor Oak curiously.

"Well it isn't anything rare, but I like it," replied Naruto, and pulled out a small pokeball that enlarged in his palm as soon as he clicked the center.

Oak breathed in in anticipation.

Naruto lightly tossed the poke-ball away from himself. The ball opened releasing a stream of red light that slowly took shape.

A Vulpix appeared staring at Naruto questioningly. It barely gave Professor Oak a glance, but the man was greatly interested in the small fox already. Its multiple tails moving and looking magnificent as it yawned.

"Its a baby," said Professor Oak as he inspected it closer.

"I know right," replied Naruto with a smile and picked the baby fox. "I usually avoid foxes, but this little guy looked so innocent and, scared that I just couldn't leave him in such a scary forest all alone. I would have felt like shit had I left him."

Professor Oak laughed, of course Naruto wouldn't have it in him to abandon a baby Pokemon.

"Grandpa I'm here!"

The door to the lap opened, and a teenage boy entered, or at least he looked like a teen, but Naruto quickly saw that the boy was younger than he looked.. The boy had brown hair much like Oak, and wore a black shirt with brown pants.

"Gary you're here already?" asked Prof. Oak, and looked at the clock that hung on the lab's wall, "You're a bit early aren't you?"

"I couldn't wait anymore," replied Gary, and walked right to where the Poke-balls were.

"Before you get your new Poke-mon I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki one of the best trainers around, though still unacknowledged by the League or any Gym," said Oak with a straight face.

"I'm not a trainer," stated Naruto, "I simply make these weird animals into pets. Loyal smart animals with cool moves."

Gary stopped, and looked at Naruto with a calculating look. He looked Naruto over before bowing respectfully.

Naruto stared back with a blank face.

"Nice to you I'm Gary Oak," said Gary with a respectful tone.

Naruto Nodded, and said, "Just get your Poke-mon you're probably dying from excitement."

Gary smirked, and left to choose.

"There's an Evee, Squirtle, and a Charmander," said Oak to his grandson, and pointed at each poke-ball as he listed them.

"I'm choosing Evee. Grandpa you just gave the future Pokemon League Champion his first Pokemon," proclaimed Gary with a cocky smile.

Professor Oak smiled. "Work hard, and I'm sure you'll manage to become Champion."

"Thanks Grandpa," said Gary and ran out the door allowing Naruto, and Oak to see a group of people waiting for him. Mostly girls that were dressed as cheerleaders.

"He's really popular," commented Naruto. It was eerily similar to Sasuke's fan girls, only Gary seem to enjoy it.

Oak was in the refrigerator taking out drinks for himself, and Naruto.

"That's my grandson for you," replied Oak, and then added, "Why don't you try the Pokemon competitions?"

Professor Oak handed a soda to Naruto, and opened his own.

"Too old," replied Naruto, "Only kids bother with that stuff."

Oak was glad he hadn't drank his soda yet otherwise he was sure he would be choking. "I'll have you know kids aren't the only one, and you're only nineteen."

"I might, but," replied Naruto, and opened his drink. "I simply want to make enough money, and settle down peacefully."

"You might end up meeting someone to settle down with," replied Professor Oak trying to convince Naruto, which wasn't that hard really. It was easy to get Naruto to try something. "I hear that the Champion for Sinnoh is quite the beauty."

"That's Sinnoh you delusional old fart," replied Naruto then added, "A continent away crazy."

"You could go to Sinnoh later on after the Indigo League, Orange, Johto, and Hoen," suggested Oak. He already knew the date each League would accept challenge, and he listed each League perfectly, so one would be able to participate in them all, one after another."

"I think I'll try the League here in Kanto here, and if I like it then maybe I'll try out the others," replied Naruto as he warmed up to the idea. "And put in a good word for me if you ever meet her."

"Of course," replied Professor Oak. "I'll call her later tonight, and tell her about all the rare Pokemon you have captured."

"That's not subtle at all!" yelled Naruto smacking the Professor's head. "And you know her?"

"Watch it I'm having enough memory loss without your help," reprimanded Professor Oak. "Know who?"

Naruto fumed, but managed to control himself. He waved a goodbye, and opened the door. A kid with a hat entered as he left. The old fart was crazy, and he was the only one that notices.

He sighed, and opened his pokedex. It showed the map, that was good at least. The first Gym would be at Pewter city for the Pewter Gym badge just passed Veridian city who had the Veridian Gym, but the Pokedex's map clearly crossed Veridian Gym out.

Naruto sighed again, and started walking. He took out his Vulpix.

"Walk with me, you need to make those legs of yours stronger," said Naruto to the small fox. "Being cooped up in a Pokeball won't make you any strong."

Vulpix yipped in acknowledgment, and started walking at his side.

"I already have a fox," said Naruto to the small fox. "Kurama is a Nine-Tails, but he hates being summon. Kuruma says that the world stinks, and that he prefers to spend his time sleeping, then again once he's out no one can beat him in battle so I usually just leave him alone unless I really need him."

Vulpix nodded. It was already looking tired from the walk.

"That settles it. Your going to be my first choice for every battle until I find a firestone to evolve you," stated Naruto. "That way you'll become strong fast."

Vulpix felt a overwhelming sense of pain heading his way in the future, but nodded.

"Its not as bad as it sounds," said Naruto calming the small fox. "But if Kurama wakes up, and sees you he won't tolerate a weak fox, so we have to make you strong to avoid headaches."

Vulpix simply nodded, and kept slowly trudging next to Naruto. His legs sore from overuse already.

"We'll rest here," said Naruto choosing a tree to sit against.

Vulpix collapsed on the ground, he was clearly exhausted from the long walk. The place had grass everywhere making it a nice place to rest.

Naruto unsealed a small scroll from his wrist. He opened the scroll before unsealing two bottles of water from it. He sealed the scroll back into the small seal on his wrist, and turned to his fox.

"Here," said Naruto. He offered a bottle of water to the small fox. He opened it for Vulpix.

Vulpix gladly got the bottle, and bit down on the mouth of the bottle before lifting the bottle upward with his head, and gulped the water the flowed down.

Naruto laughed in amusement. "A fire type happily gulping water."

Vulpix ignored the comment, and sat down relaxed. His eye lids lowered, and drifted off into La-la land.

Naruto laughed, and picked up the sleeping fox. He placed it on his lap, and drifted off to sleep leaning against the tree. The sun was just disappearing taking the last ray of daylight with it. He was a Jinchuriki, he could probably sleep in a blizzard peacefully if he needed to, a simple outdoor summer night wasn't anything he had to worry about.

"Poke…

…

-…Poke.

Naruto eyes snapped open. He glared at the Pidgy that was many trees away pecking at a tree branch. Stupid bird thought it was a wood pecker, and was agitating his sensitive ears.

He looked around, and noticed that it was already day again. The sun was up above him bathing him in warm sunlight. Vulpix was still on his lap sleeping with a soft snore.

Naruto looked back at the Pidgy that had forced him awake, and nearly laughed out loud as he saw a familiar looking kid trying to catch it. He perked up as he spotted the kid's Pokemon. It was a Pikachu. A rare mouse type Pokemon.

Naruto silently chuckled as he watched the boy have trouble making his Pokemon obey. The Pikachu was headstrong, and too proud to be someone's tool.

Naruto woke Vulpix whose curious ruby eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Look over there," pointed Naruto toward the boy who had taken up to battling the Pidgy himself, but was easily overwhelmed with gust.

Vulpix tails wagged. Naruto took that as a sign of amusement.

The Boy picked up a rock out of frustration, and threw it at the Pidgy, and missed. The rock passed by Pidgy, and hit a Spearow. Spearow attacked back with vengeance.

"That was dumb," commented Naruto with a sweat drop, he then watched the boy run with Pikachu. Pikachu turned, and shocked Spearow, it had enough of Spearow. Spearow fell from the attack, and cried out loud.

"That just made it worse," commented Naruto as more Spearows appeared backing up the first Spearow. The Boy took his Pikachu, and fled.

Naruto thought about helping the kid, but decided to not butt in. Maybe the Spearow event will make Pikachu trust the kid.

Vulpix stood up looking at the darkening sky.

"Looks like its going to rain," stated Naruto. With a poof he had a umbrella over his head ready for the rain. He started walking for the town he had been heading for.

Vulpix stared at him in amazement before resuming to walking.

"You can ride on my shoulder once it starts raining, until then you'll walk," said Naruto with a smile, and lowered himself to pat the small fox. "Don't worry about the rain. I'll let you back in the Pokeball if you want once it starts raining."

Vulpix nodded.

•••

* * *

><p>Naruto entered Viridian city. The rain had stopped not long ago, and the sun was back out making it look like a beautiful day. A beautiful day would always come after the storm.<p>

Naruto looked at his side to see Vulpix next to him.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Pokemon center," said Naruto, and started leading Vulpix to the Pokemon center.

The city was quite beautiful with tall buildings almost everywhere. Dozens of them were business buildings, which he honestly didn't know much of. It looked like a great place to live, that was all Naruto could claim.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned upon hearing the voice and spotted Gary running toward him.

"Hey!" greeted Naruto with a friendly smile. The kid seemed arrogant, but to him Gary was an open book.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" shouted Gary. "If I beat you, an experience Pokemon trainer than I could leave confidently for Pewter City."

Naruto scratched his head. He looked down at his Vulpix, and smiled as he came to a decision. "Okay, but only because you'll be a great help for my new Vulpix."

Gary grinned, and pulled out a Pokeball. "Alright a one on one battle then."

"But first we need a more private place," said Naruto looking at the street where people were passing by.

Gary nodded.

* * *

><p>•••<p>

Naruto and Gary both stood at a nice open clearing. There were trees surrounding them, but not much. It was out in the out skirts of the city, so their battle wouldn't cause any property damage.

"Vulpix," commanded Naruto. The small fox jumped in front of Naruto. It faced Gary, and let out small steams of flames out of its mouth warming itself up for battle.

Gary threw his Pokeball. "Evee go!"

A brown dog like Pokemon appeared. It had a small white chest with brown eyes.

"Use quick attack Evee!"

Evee charged at Vulpix with a zig zag pattern.

Vulpix looked at Naruto for orders.

"Vulpix dodge, and use ember twice in quick succession!" ordered Naruto.

Vulpix dodged just when Evee was within arms reach, and threw a small fire ball at Evee's undefended back making Evee scream in pain. The second attack hit Evee's head silencing the yell. The small Evee collapsed unconscious.

The first ember had served to knock Evee's breath with surprise and the second had stopped Evee from getting any air and hurting its head. It resulted in Evee dropping unconscious.

Gary stood mouth open at the sudden loss before running toward his Evee.

"Evee are you okay?" asked Gary. He cradled the small Pokemon.

"Don't worry Evee will be okay. It was just Ember. The heat must have caused it to faint," explained Naruto to calm the young trainer. "Evee will be okay once it gets fresh air, the flames had cut off its air supply during the battle causing it to faint."

Gary nodded looking less worry. "I guess this means I need more training."

Naruto simply nodded and than looked to his small fox. "Great job Vulpix, I'm glad to see you handle the battle so well for your first."

"Evee we're going to go to Viridian forest, and get stronger!" proclaimed Gary. Evee yelled in agreement with Gary having woken up. It didn't even look hurt. "Then we'll beat that Vulpix."

Gary, and Evee both ran off leaving Naruto standing alone with Vulpix.

Naruto simply laughed. The kid didn't even let the loss affect him. At least the brat had guts.

"Come Vulpix we need to get to a Pokemon center," said Naruto. He picked up Vulpix and started heading for the center again.

•••

* * *

><p>"Oh my, that's a very healthy Vulpix," said Nurse Joy as she took a look at Vulpix.<p>

"He's naturally strong," replied Naruto to avoid telling her how he kept Vulpix so healthy. The nurses would always want to know every time they treated one of his Pokemons. He wasn't going to tell Nurse Joy that he channeled chakra into Vulpix to help it develop faster.

"Well he's perfectly fine. All he needs is rest," said Nurse Joy and took Vulpix away.

Naruto nodded, and decided to find a chair to rest. A soft couch was just what he needed. As he moved to find his couch he spotted a familiar kid again. It was the kid with Pikachu, but it was obvious that Pikachu wasn't with him.

Naruto decided to avoid the kid for some rest.

•••

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up from the sound of kids arguing. He looked toward the source of the noise and spotted an orange hair girl yelling at the boy. Ash was his name apparently, and she wanted a new bike because he destroyed hers.<p>

Naruto yawned. He stretched before getting off of the couch.

"Attention all listeners. There are Pokemon thieves within Veridian City. Kee-"

Naruto tuned out the warning from the speakers. He went up toward the counter, and picked up his Vulpix from Nurse Joy.

"Now take care," said Nurse Joy with a wave, and smile.

"Yeah," replied Naruto. He still felt a bit creeped out that every Nurse Joy looked so similar. He could see their small "Differences" due to his ninja training, but they all looked so similar that he wondered if they had some kind of insane dominant gene or something.

Naruto left the center with Vulpix on his shoulder. He channeled fire nature chakra into Vulpix. Vulpix's red coat lighten turning into a beautiful shade of red. It practically glowed.

"Hey you stop right there!" shouted a commanding voice.

Naruto stopped, and turned to see who called. Vulpix too looked curiously.

It was Officer Jenny on a motorcycle.

"Yes? Officer," asked Naruto. He didn't like the suspicious look in her eyes.

"You look suspicious enough to be a Pokemon thief, and that Vulpix is obviously being forced to obey you," said Jenny, and pulled out a Pokeball ready to fight should he attack.

Naruto sweat dropped along with Vulpix.

"I'm not a Pokemon thief ma'am, I'm just passing through with Vulpix here," replied Naruto. Vulpix yelped in agreement.

Officer Jenny locked eyes with Naruto, and stared at his eyes. Seconds passed with her staring at him. Naruto started to lose his nerve, and was about to look away when she spoke.

"I'll need to see ID of course," she said.

"Sure," replied Naruto, and started to pull out his Pokedex, but that was as far as he got before Officer Jenny's radio went on and she leaped onto her motorcycle driving off, and leaving him standing uncertain of what just happened.

"I think its safe to say she was weird," said Naruto to his Vulpix. Vulpix nodded in agreement.

Naruto shook off the weird experience, and started heading for Veridian forest. Once he pass through the forest he would reach Pewter city, and finally get his first badge. He wondered if Gym leaders were as strong as he heard. It wasn't that he never battled before, just that he never battled a Gym leader.

Naruto felt at home in the forest. It felt almost like Konoha's forest, but with smaller trees. He smiled softly as he remembered home, and his past world. His line of thought ended when an idiot dressed in a Samurai suit jumped in front of him.

"Are you from Pallet town!" asked the Samurai.

Naruto thought about it. He was from Konoha, but that place didn't exist. He had landed in Pallet town when he had arrived, so technically he was born there in some twisted way. Yes, he was from Pallet town.

"Yeess...," replied Naruto slowly, and made sure to drawl his voice out. He wasn't worried about the Samurai attacking him or anything, but the idiot was screaming in a forest full of territorial Beedrills, and many other bug Pokemons.

"Great! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" shouted the Sumurai, and brought out a Pokeball. "Pinsir come on out!"

"Okay then," replied Naruto. Vulpix took that as his cue, and jumped in front of Naruto. "I'll just put you in your place, and get to Veridian."

"I won't lose to another Pallet trainer," stated the Samurai. "Pinsir use tackle!"

"Lesson one Vulpix. Never let yourself get hit unless I tell you otherwise," said Naruto to his fox.

Naruto watched as Vulpix followed his order, and dodged all of Pensir's attack.

The Samurai seeing his Pokemon fail to hit Vulpix changed tactics.

"Pinsir use bind to try, and catch it!" yelled the Samurai.

"Use ember to keep Pincir away," ordered Naruto.

Vulpix immediately used ember creating a small circle of flames around it. Pincer stopped due to its weakness against flames. It stood uncertain what to do next.

"Use Ember again," ordered Naruto taking advantage of the Pincir's confusion and the Samurai's lack of experience to figure a way for his Pincir to win.

Pincir dropped unconscious from an unusually strong ball of ember. The Pokemon was withdrawn.

The Samurai stared at Vulpix than at another Pokeball that he had before sighing.

"You win. I don't think my Metapod can win against your Vulpix," said the Samurai.

Naruto smiled. "Well thanks for warming up Vulpix."

The Samurai slumped in defeat.

"Come on Vulpix," called Naruto getting Vulpix to follow.

Naruto looked at his wrists. He looked at the black wristbands that he had and felt the ones on his ankle. He always kept his body fit and that meant carrying a large amount of weight on himself at all times. He couldn't let himself become weak just because the world didn't have anyone capable of beating him. He preferred to stay at tip top shape no matter what.

He looked at Vulpix and smiled. Maybe it was time he gave Vulpix a wristbands as well and teach him balance by having him jump from tree branch to tree branch.

•••

Naruto and Vulpix both exited Viridian city. Vulpix collapsed on the ground extremely tired. Naruto picked him up and laughed. Vulpix had four black bands on all his legs.

"You'll be incredible strong in no time," said Naruto to the small fox. He released the seal on Vulpix making the fox relax in his hands. He himself didn't want to carry the heavy fox so he had released the seals.

"Naruto!" called a familiar voice again.

Naruto looked toward the voice and spotted Gary.

"Hey," greeted Naruto with a wave. He could already see why the kid had been expecting him.

"Grandpa told me that you'd be here," said Gary, "He told me about you deciding to fight the Gyms to."

"So did you beat this City's Gym leader?" asked Naruto curiously. Vulpix also stared curiously.

"Of course, and I'm here for a rematch against your Vulpix," said Gary, and pulled out a Pokeball. "Another one on one battle."

Naruto looked at Vulpix who was already tired from the training he put him through. "Well Vulpix is unable to battle right now, but I could use another Pokemon just this one time since you waited just for us."

Gary frowned, and held his Pokeball in thought debating whether he wanted to fight a possibly older, and more experienced Pokemon. "What Pokemon will that be?"

Naruto mentally thought about who he should bring out. He didn't have any regular Pokemon with him beside Vulpix. He whole team would make rare Pokemon collectors shit themselves. He hated going overboard on a newbie, but Vulpix was tired from training. He pulled out a blue Pokeball, and tossed it out into the battle ground.

The Pokeball released a stream of red energy that quickky gathered, a Suicune appeared in between them. Its purple colored cotton candy like mane flowed as if the wind was constantly shifting it. It stood proudly, and its eyes facing forward at Gary. Suicune had two white streamers for tails that flowed elegantly beside it. It had a diamond like crest on its head, and the wind started blowing from the north. Suicune's presence instantly made the atmosphere feel better.

Gary stared at the legendary dog Pokemon in awe, and shock before he smiled widely. He pulled out his Pokedex. He certainly hasn't expected much from Naruto, but his grandfather was right about him.

"Suicune the Aurora Pokemon and one of the three Legendary Dog Pokemons along with Entei, and Raikou. It is a water type Pokemon, and is said to have been created with Entei, and Raikou by Ho-Oh."

"Evee come on out!" said Gary bringing out his Evee. He eyed Suicune as an obstacle. He didn't think he would win, but he wasn't one to back down from a battle.

"Just be prepared to lose," said Naruto. He looked at Vulpix. "And watch the battle carefully Vulpix because you'll be aiming to be as powerful Suicune."

"If I beat him there will be no doubt that Evee, and I are the best duo!" proclaimed Gary.

Naruto simply chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Evee use toxic!" shouted Gary.

The small brown Pokemon ran toward Suicune and, spat out toxic hoping to get Suicune poisoned.

Suicune jumped aside letting the toxic hit the ground. The ground sizzled from the toxic attack.

"Suicune use Tail wind," ordered Naruto.

Suicune's white tail extended, and whipped hitting the air. The wind distorted slightly from Suicune's speed with its tails.

Evee found itself hit by a controlled wind that had hit it like a whip, and rolled hitting the ground with a thud. It struggled getting back up before falling back on the ground.

Gary saw the difference in power quickly, and withdrew Evee, and kept himself from feeling depress for losing once again. He quickly reminded himself that his grandfather had warn him about Naruto's prows in Pokemon battles. "Good try Evee, but Suicune is still out of our league."

"I'm sure you can be a match for Suicune someday," said Naruto, and lifted Vulpix up. "And Vulpix he's getting stronger to."

Vulpix yipped in agreement.

"I'll beat you one day!" proclaimed Gary, and left again.

"Glad I didn't crush his confidence," said Naruto to Vulpix who was looking at Suicune.

"Suicune meet Vulpix," said Naruto introducing the small fox.

Suicune gave Vulpix a silent nod before returning to its Pokeball.

"Don't worry about Suicune Vulpix, all of those big bad Legendary Pokemons have attitude," said Naruto to Vulpix with a laugh, and started heading for Pewter city.

Vulpix nodded.

"How about I tell you how I caught Suicune," offered Naruto to Vulpix.

Vulpix nodded.

"Well I was passing by a lake when I spotted him. He caught my interest as soon as I saw him. He tried to outrun me of course, but I was simply too fast to outrun. After running for a day he finally stopped, and confronted me. He was really arrogant at first since he planned his stop very well.

He had stopped on top of a lake, and so did I. He used the lake's water to his advantage, and was beating me, but Kurama decided to wake up at that moment, and had eagerly entered the battle. At first Suicune was shocked by Kurama's appearance, and had decided to use his most powerful attacks on Kurama.

Bubblebeams, Aurora Beam, Tail wind, Blizzard, and so much more. He had actually managed to hurt Kurama a little before he collapsed tired, and defeated. The lake had turned into ice when the battle ended.

I captured him then, but he was really pissed about it. He ignored orders, ran off for days sometime, but he always came back, until slowly he just stuck along with me. Now he sleeps and sometime leaves to take long strolls," said Naruto finishing his tale. He looked at Vulpix, and nearly deadpanned upon realizing that his Pokemon had fallen asleep.

"Oh well," muttered Naruto and entered Pewter city.

•••

* * *

><p>Naruro had Vulpix recover in the Poke-Center.<p>

"Your Vulpix had been quite tired, but seems incredibly healthy for its age," said another Nurse Joy.

Naruto took Vulpix's Pokeball and nodded. "Well I think he's just naturally strong for his age."

"Or it could be what you feed him," replied Nurse Joy with a suspicious gaze.

"Berries mostly," replied Naruto.

"Oh that explains it. Your Vulpix must get all its required nutrient from the berries," replied Nurse Joy.

"I think I'm going to go," said Naruto and waved a goodbye to her. Nurse Joy reluctantly waved goodbye.

Naruto stepped out of the Pokemon center and headed off for the Gym.

•••

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the Pewter city gym. It looked like an official battle field. He brought out Vulpix.<p>

"Are you a challenger?" asked a young man that entered the gym from behind him.

Naruto turned and smiled.

"Yes, are you the Gym leader?" questioned Naruto. The guy was pretty tall with brown hair that stood on ends and his eyes were closed for some reason.

"I'm Brock the Gym Leader," replied Brock with a nod.

"Uzumaki Naruto," replied Naruto, "I'm here for the Gym badge."

"Good I need to let my Pokemon stretch anyways," replied Brock with a confident tone.

"Great so you accept?" asked Naruto.

Brock nodded, and led Naruto into the battle arena.

Naruto looked toward his side, and watched a mini look a like of the Gym leader walk to the sidelines, and entering a safe zone.

"Hello I'm Forrest, and I'll be the referee," said the look a like of the Gym leader. "The rules are simple, each trainer is allowed to use two Pokemon only. You may switch your Pokemon whenever you want during the battle. The battle ends when your Pokemons are unable to battle."

Naruto nodded. Vulpix jumped in the battle ground ready to battle.

"Onix go!" said Brock bringing out his Pokemon.

Vulpix gulped at the intimidating size of the Onix.

"Relax Vulpix you can beat it," said Naruto confidently.

"Your Vulpix does look strong, but it can't beat my Onix. Its at a disadvantage," said Brock.

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about Vulpix."

Brock nodded. "Onix use body slam."

Onix charged at Vulpix. It threw its body toward Vulpix who felt like a train was going to hit it.

"Jumped on Onix, and hit it with Ember!" ordered Naruto. He never hesitated in a battle. He wasn't the type to freeze up, and try to think of a plan, he was the type that created plans during the heat of battle.

Vulpix followed orders, and ran up toward Onix's face before releasing a ball of flame. The ember was a direct hit that caused Onix to scream in either pain or rage. It thrashed trying to get Vulpix off, but the small fox balanced itself on Onix's head, and keep on using ember.

"Use Ember on your own tail Vulpix, and than use tail whip on Onix's head," said Naruto. Vulpix's flash fire ability to not get hurt by flames was coming in handy.

Vulpix ignited its many tails. The tails prepared to deliver painful lashing.

"Onix use dig," said Brock ordering his Onix.

Onix spun, and threw its head ground first forcing Vulpix to stop from using its fiery tail whip.

Vulpix landed on the battle ground waiting tensely for Onix to reappear.

"Vulpix don't stay still. Keep moving," ordered Naruto.

Vulpix started dashing across the battle ground.

Brock was caught off guard by the move, but he was even more surprised by Vulpix's speed. The small fox seem to leave after images from spot to spot.

"Vulpix use Extra sensory," ordered Naruto. He didn't see the battle moving on if Onix didn't rise back up.

Vulpix nodded, and stopped. It closed its eyes.

Brock prepared to give a order to his Onix, but stopped in surprise when Onix thrashed out of the ground in pain.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"Its a Psychic attack," replied Naruto. "Vulpix hit Onix with tail whip now!"

Onix was still in pain from psychic attack, and was an easy target for Vulpix.

"No!" yelled Brock in surprise as his Onix was pummeled with a direct attack that was reinforced with flames.

"Onix is unable to battle. The winner is Vulpix," said Brock's look alike.

Naruto smiled. "Great Job Vulpix.

Brock had Onix return to its Pokeball.

"That's the first time I was defeated so cleverly," said Brock. He brought out another Pokeball. "Geodude come on out."

"Don't let him hit you Vulpix," warned Naruto. Geodude was a rock type, and was super effective against a Fire type.

Vulpix nodded in acknowledgment.

"Geodude use smack down!" said Brock. He was realizing that the opponent was someone very experienced in battle.

"Get close, but avoid being hit," ordered Naruto. He watched the Geodude swing at Vulpix only to repeatedly miss. His own confidence making Vulpix fearless as it faced off against the experienced enemy.

"Grab Geodude's arm with your tails, and use ember!" shouted Naruto right when Geodude was preparing for another attack.

"Use roll out to get out of the hold," shouted Brock quickly. The trainer was too clever.

Vulpix was forced to let go when Geodude rolled its body rolled on the ground aimlessly.

"Ember!" ordered Naruto. The Geodude was still rolling.

"Geodude defense curl," shouted Brock, "Than use roll out again."

Geodude's curled up taking the attack head on. It was already resistant to the attack, and easily ignored it before it started rolling, and gathering speed as it neared Vulpix.

"Vulpix make sure your tails are burning," ordered Naruto.

Vulpix's tails lit once again from its own ember. It dodged Geodude's roll out as Geodude didn't give it time to retaliate.

Geodude spun around, and started rolling toward Vulpix again.

"Geodude stop!" warned Brock. It was about to be struck like a baseball.

Geodude struggled to halts its movement, but that was all the opening that Vulpix needed, and was upon Geodude quickly.

Naruto smiled proudly at Vulpix who had seen an opening, and took it. "Vulpix use your strongest tail whip."

Vulpix's tails glowed before it lashed out repeatedly on the rock Pokemon. Geodude's body landed hard on the battle ground from the sudden impact that propelled it back. It struggled to stay floating before dropping unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" said Forrest in awe at having seen his brother lose. It was the first time he'd seen someone use their Pokemon so incredibly well before.

Brock took back the Geodude into its Pokeball, and brought out a badge.

"Congratulation you earned the Boulder badge," said Brock, and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto took the badge, and inspected it before showing it to Vulpix who was thrilled to see it.

"Thanks Brock," said Naruto with a smile.

Brock nods. "I learned some new things from you. I've never battled someone so creative before."

"Well that's because I'm awesome," replied Naruto with a grin, before looking at his Vulpix, "And Vulpix is to."

Brock's mood lighten up from Naruto's personality.

"Thanks I have to get going now though," said Naruto, and waved a goodbye to Brock, and his brother. Vulpix yipped a goodbye before following Naruto.

•••

"Mt. Moon," commented Naruto as he stared at a dark tunnel entrance that would get him to the next Gym badge. Cerulean city was just beyond the mountain.

Vulpix trailed behind him using his tails to light the path by burning his own tails with ember.

"Keep on practicing Vulpix. Once you can ignite your tail on will, then you would have mastered controlling your tails. If your tails could heat up than they can also burn," said Naruto to Vulpix who nodded, and kept trying to use the new move that they unintentionally created during their battle with Brock.

They soon made it out of the cave's exit, and into the light. Naruto spotted a sign that pointed to Cerulean City. There were extra writings on it.

"Ash is a loser."

Naruto chuckled when he read it before moving on. He didn't know those two had a rivalry, but apparently they did.

Looking down at his Vulpix Naruto asked, "How's your tails?"

Vulpix responded by closing its eyes, and making the six tails it had light up into flames.

"Still too slow. Keep at it," replied Naruto.

Vulpix nodded, and went back to burning its tails, and memorizing the feeling to recreate it without lighting its own tails with ember.

Naruto smiled. Vulpix had already forgotten that it was wearing weights again. It had already adjusted to the weights, and was quickly becoming very strong.

"I think its time we had a break," suggested Naruto to Vulpix who collapsed on the ground in relief.

Naruto lifted Vulpix and chose a nice grassy clearing and unsealed several bowls for his Pokemons and bags of Pokemon food. Each bag had a name on it listing whose food it was.

Naruto smiled at Vulpix. "Your about to meet all of my Pokemon's Vulpix beside Kurama."

Vulpix nodded, and watched.

Naruto brought out five Pokeballs. Three blue ones, a green one and lastly a grey one. He tossed them all up in the air and releasing the Pokemons inside.

Suicune, Lugia, Latios, Rayquaza and lastly Mewtwo. The five looked incredibly dangerous from the power they radiated.

Suicune spotted the food, and silently made its way to eat. It ignored the others beside giving a single glance at Lugia.

Lugia stood on its legs, and extended its neck to look at Vulpix with its piercing eyes before moving on to eat. The food bowl had yellow Pokemon food made especially for it due to its taste. Its white body, and blue coloring making it a beautiful Pokemon to meet.

Latios was a cheerful one, and floated toward Naruto and Vulpix. Its wings were sharp, and its blue eyes that were full of mischief. Its body seem to melt with the air due to its blue color.

Rayquaza simply sniffed the air, and before moving toward a large bowl full of food. It's beautiful green, and ancient body slithering effortlessly through the air. The ancient yellow, and red lines on its body glowed with its movement.

Lastly Mewtwo stood on its legs much like a person would, and eyed its surrounding. Its long tail moving slightly. It looked toward Naruto with narrowed eyes before looking at its food that had been placed on a small table. Mewtwo's eyes glowed before his food were levitated, and floated toward it, and eating it one by one.

"Everyone meet Vulpix," said Naruto introducing the small fox.

They all looked at Vulpix before looking away uninterested.

"He's weak," stated Metwo having decided to speak.

"He was just an egg not long ago," replied Naruto with a smile. Mewtwo was upset from having lost a battle, and getting captured.

"Are you no longer trying to get home?" questioned Mewtwo. Its eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I sorta simply decided home is where your friends are," replied Naruto, and scratched his head.

"Should have realized that before deciding to capturing us all," replied Mewtwo looking slightly upset.

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. The reason he had captured all of them was because he had believed at least one of them had the ability to open dimensions, and take him back home, but that idea had failed when he met a Professor that had unknowingly informed him that no Pokemon existed that could do that. Not even Arceus the creator Pokemon. Dialga and Palkia could open dimension, but just a specific one that they were created from. He had then gave up on returning home, and started a new path.

"Mew you aren't going to hold it against me are you?" asked Naruto. He had caught Mewtwo not long ago, but Mewtwo believes him to be some evil psychopath out for world domination.

"I'm Mew two," stated Mewtwo angrily.

"Your a Mew. A bit different, but still a Mew," replied Naruto with a smile.

Naruto found himself being pulled by Mewtwo's psychic powers, but Naruto's eyes glowed before psychic pull stopped.

"Give it up, you can't beat him Mew," said Lugia as he telepathically broadcasted his thoughts. "He didn't capture you for world domination, he doesn't need us for that, he could do it himself single handedly if he chose to."

Mewtwo calmed, and stared into Naruto's eyes. "Those eyes what are they?"

Naruto deactivated them, and smiled. "It's a secret."

Mewtwo glared before calming himself again. "Where is the Nine-tails?"

"Why do you want a rematch?" asked Naruto.

Mewtwo shook his head. He was sure he would still lose if he challenged the fox again.

"He's asleep. He was impressed with you you know," stated Naruto with a large grin.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as he remembered his first lost ever. The crushing power of the Nine-tails against his enhanced psychic powers.

"Kurama isn't impressed easily," said Naruto casually. "And I can imagine how hard it must have been to face him."

"You sound as if you faced him," replied Mewtwo.

"Well I did. I actually beat his butt. He won't admit it of course, he's too proud," replied Naruto with a smile.

Mewtwo gave Naruto another look before returning to his food. He felt a bit more trust towards the blond

Naruto turned looking for Vulpix, and spotted Latios carrying him around. At least Latios was friendly.

"Yo Rayquaza how you doing?" asked Naruto as he patted the giant snakelike Pokemon.

Rayquaza gave Naruto a bland look before returning to his meal. A Pokemon of a few words, or nine at all.

"You can at least talk to me. I know you can, I won't stop trying until you do," stated Naruto with a large smile.

Rayquaza paused before looking back at Naruto, and sighed. It gave him a single nod before returning to eat.

Naruto laughed. Rayquaza was the easiest to breakout of his shell, but also the most quietest.

Naruto walked back toward Mewtwo who was eating silently.

"Hey Mew why did you attack me that day anyway?" questioned Naruto. He could ask now that Mew wasn't crazy with rage anymore.

"I was confused," replied Mewtwo. It had been searching for a place to rest when it had spotted a Latios being captured. It had quickly assumed that Latios was forced, which had been partly true. Forced by a real persuasive conversation, which he realized later after being captured also.

"I'm glad you attacked," said Naruto to Mewtwo. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

Mewtwo grunted in response.

"Mew your free to leave if you want," stated Naruto. He had actually given Mewtwo the opportunity to leave after having been healed, but had refused.

"I told you I'll leave after I beat the pet fox of yours," replied Mewtwo with his eyes glowing.

"Okay," replied Naruto with a smile. Mew liked him otherwise he would have tried to crush his skull first instead of pulling him. It was a start at least.

•••

"Well that was part of the family," said Naruto cheerfully.

Vulpix yipped in agreement mainly due to Latios's cheerful reaction to Vulpix.

"I have Kyogre, and Groudon to, but their asleep. I actually captured many Legendaries," explained Naruto. "When I first arrived, and learned that some Pokemons can open up portals I automatically assumed one of them could send me back home. So I started on a two year quest to capture all the Pokemon's of legend hoping that one could send me back home."

Naruto stopped talking upon seeing Cerulean City.

"We can finally get the next badge," said Naruto before he stopped and looked at his Vulpix. "Wait for it."

"Hey!"

Naruto spotted Gary coming toward them driving in a car.

"Hey!" greeted Naruto. Vulpix greeted him to.

"You ready I'm definitely taking down your Vulpix this time," said Gary. He jumped out of the car.

Naruto sighed. He was starting to see a pattern develop.

"Vulpix why don't we put Gary back in his place," said Naruto to Vulpix.

Vulpix yelped in agreement and jumped forward in anticipation.

"Evee come on out!" yelled Gary.

Evee appeared battle ready.

"Evee start out with quick attack," ordered Gary.

Naruto let Evee near Vulpix. "Vulpix use Tail Fire!"

"What!" yelled Gary in surprise.

Vulpix's tail ignited into flames, and whipped it into Evee, it was a devastating blow since Evee ran into it.

Evee landed burned across the clearing. Gary ran to Evee with a worried expression.

"What was that?" yelled Gary as he picked Evee up, and inspected the burns caused by Vulpix's tails.

"A new attack of course. Your Evee is the second to fall to it besides an Onix," replied Naruto and picked Vulpix up. "Since you entered to help Evee I guess the battle is over."

"Next time Naruto," called Gary from the car that was already racing away.

Naruto sighed. Next time would probably be the same. The kid will probably tell his grandfather about the new move to.

"This Gym is supposed to specialize on water type Pokemons. Its going to be hard," said Naruto to Vulpix as they neared the city.

•••

Naruto woke up. He yawned and looked around him. He was in the Poke-center of Cerulean city.

He robotically went to the counter and had Vulpix return to him from Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy tried to get his secret to having healthy and strong Pokemons and him dodging her questions. Things were starting out okay.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Pet Trainer 2

•••

The Cerulean Gym looked perfect for water Pokemons thought Naruto.

Vulpix didn't like it upon sight.

Naruto could already tell that the Gym Leaders would be using water Pokemons against Vulpix. Hopefully Vulpix wouldn't lose otherwise, Suicune would have to make another appearance.

"Hey are you a challenger?" called out a female voice from across the pool inside the Gym. It was a beautiful red head.

"Yeah!" replied Naruto with a smile.

"Daisy there's another one here!" yelled the girl. She looked to be about Naruto's age. "Its your turn."

"Another one?" said a blond girl stepping in from another door from the side of the gym.

The blond girl cleared her throat and walked toward him. She lifted her hand to give him a handshake.

"Hi I'm Daisy and I'll be your opponent," said Daisy.

Naruto took her hand and nodded.

"I'm Naruto from Pallet town and this is Vulpix," replied Naruto introducing himself and Vulpix.

The girls frowned when he said Pallet. Naruto guessed that Gary must have left an impression.

"I''m Lily and I'll be the referee for this match," said Lily shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto shook her hand.

"That's great," replied Naruto.

•••

"The rules and conditions are simple. This battle will be of two Pokemons-"

Naruto tuned the girl out. She was beautiful, but she turned the rule and conditions into a speech.

"Squirtle go!" yelled Daisy throwing out the Pokeball.

"Vulpix," called Naruto.

Vulpix jumped on the small platforms in the pool.

"Its obvious that you don't know how to battle. That was a bad move," said Daisy.

Naruto ignored the comment.

"Squirtle use water gun!" yelled Daisy.

"Vulpix don't let that hit you!" ordered Naruto.

Vulpix blurred from the platform it had been on to another.

"Fast!" said Daisy in surprised. "Squirtle stay underwater and use it to your advantage!"

"Vulpix use Extrasensory and follow up with Tail fire!" ordered Naruto. It was just like with the Onix from Pewter City again.

Squirtly popped out of the water clutching its head.

"A psychic attack," stated Daisy with a frown. She had clearly underestimated the Vulpix. "Dodge don't let that attack hit you!"

Squirtly dodged the fiery tails, but it had still managed to scratch its cheek. It held its left cheek where a burn mark appeared.

"I never seen that before," said Daisy commenting on Vulpix's attack. "Squirtle use water gun again!"

Vulpix dodged by moving on another platform.

Daisy frowned. The Vulpix was simply too fast to catch.

"Squirtle counter with Aqua tail," ordered Daisy.

Naruto quickly realized that water would trump fire.

"Vulpix back away and use Ember!"

Vulpix jumped away from Squirtle keeping its distance before throwing out balls of flames at Squirtle.

"Use quick attack to continuously to run across the water and find an opening!" ordered Naruto.

Vulpix's body glowed before it shot out running across water. Vulpix started circling Squirtle who kept turning to keep an eye on his opponent.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Lily from the sidelines. A Pokemon running on water was nearly unheard of.

"Throw embers at Squirtle, while running!" ordered Naruto.

Vulpix started tossing out balls of flame at Squirtle who kept jumping side to side to dodge.

"Water gun Squirtle!" yelled Daisy.

Squirtle used water gun, but Vulpix didn't even have to dodge as it was moving too fast to target properly.

Naruto saw Squirtle start getting disoriented from continuously spinning.

"Vulpix get him now!"

Vulpix dashed out of the circle and was upon Squirtle within the second.

Squirtle moved to dodge, but all it managed was a drunk like side-step before it was hit and sent spinning into the Gym's wall.

Vulpix jumped back onto one of the platforms. Its breathing was sped up and it looked very tired from the exertion of running so fast for so long.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. The winner is Vulpix," said Lily doing her part. Despite being shock she managed to keep herself from sounding it.

Daisy withdrew Squirtle who had fainted from the attack.

"Gyarados lets show these two a lesson they won't forget!" shouted Daisy and brought out a giant dragon like Pokemon.

Gyarados roared in agreement with his trainer.

Gyarados' upper body was above the water and stared Vulpix down.

"Use Aqua tail!" said Daisy pointing at Vulpix.

Gyarados's giant tail whipped out of the water and swiped on the platform that Vulpix had stood on. The attack missed with Vulpix narrowly dodging and running on Gyarados' body.

"Get Vulpix off you using twister!" ordered Daisy as she realized that Gyarados was in a bad position. Getting under water to escape would force Vulpix to use Extrasensory, which wouldn't be good for Gyarados.

Vulpix jumped off as soon as Gyarados started spinning creating a whirlwind around it. Water spun in with Gyarados' twister.

Naruto frowned. He could see that the twister was already too big to dodge.

"Vulpix use Tail fire and use your tails to lash out against the twister as fast as you can!" ordered Naruto softly. He knew Vulpix heard him despite having barely whispered it. It would greatly reduce the damage that the watery twister would do.

"Give it to them Gyarados!" said Daisy.

Gyarados roared before letting the twister rampage at Vulpix whose tails were lit and extended ready for the attack.

Vulpix's tails blurred when the twister reached it. The tails started attacking the wind and water attack. The room's temperature slowly increased as Vulpix's tails kept whipping wildly around it hitting empty air within its tails' range. Even the platform was hit by Vulpix's tail causing it to fracture little by little. The very wind blew away from Vulpix.

Naruto smiled. He couldn't see anymore. The entire battle field was covered in mist. He could feel Vulpix's exhausted presence. Vulpix had protected itself using rapid speed and power with its tails to keep the twister from hurting it.

"It worked," said Naruto to himself before deciding to take advantage of the mist.

"Vulpix use Extrasensory and follow up with the strongest tail fire you could use," ordered Naruto. Again he kept his voice low. He heard Vulpix yipped a soft confirmation.

The silence in the mist broke when Gyarados roared in agony. A psychic attack was proving to be effective against the giant water Pokemon.

"Gyarados!" yelled Daisy in concern. She was unsure of what to do when she didn't know what was happening within the mist.

A rapid shuffling was heard from the mist next. It sounded as if a crowd had gathered clapping before Gyarados' head appeared from the heavy mist unconscious. Gyarados' head landed on one of the platforms unconscious with Vulpix jumping off of his head.

Daisy stared shock that the Vulpix had defeated two of her Pokemons before withdrawing Gyarados.

"I lost," she stated in disbelief.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" said Lily with disbelief that they had lost.

"What!" shouted a voice from the Gym's entrance.

Naruto turned to see a indigo haired beauty standing. He quickly deduced that they were sisters.

"Violet!" said Lily in surprise before suddenly going into business mode. "We need a badge to award him."

"Again," moaned Violet before walking up to Naruto. "This is the third time."

She reached Naruto and brought up her hand for a handshake.

"My name's violet," said Violet introducing herself.

"Naruto," replied Naruto and shook her hand. Vulpix walked up next to him looking very tired from the battle.

Violet nodded and brought out a small badge. "Here you earned the Cascade badge. Definitely if your Vulpix somehow defeated Daisy's Gyarados."

Naruto took the badge with a smile. "Thanks."

Violet patted Vulpix. "First time I've met a Vulpix that can win a suicide battle."

Naruto simply nodded. He wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or pointing out the absurdity of it.

The three sisters left him with a solemn aura around them.

"That went well," commented Naruto and took a look at the Cascade badge before leaving. He started channeling chakra into Vulpix to help it replenish the energy it had wasted battling the Squirtle and Gyarados. Vulpix wasn't really hurt, beside having been tremendously weakened by the water mixed twister.

Vulpix moaned softly in response.

Naruto laughed and picked Vulpix up.

"Next is Vermillion City," said Naruto.

Vulpix didn't bother to reply.

"We're going to train your tails and your ember. Flamethrower is too easy to counter. What we need is to work on your ember until its a giant fireball powerful enough to replace Flamethrower," said Naruto.

Whenever a Pokemon uses flamethrower the flame covers its view making it a easy target not to mention that it has to continuously feed the flame making it a easy attack to counter.

Vulpix groaned in response again.

•••

Vulpix collapsed exhausted from training and groaned. Suicune gave Vulpix a pitying look before offering Vulpix some of its purified water to the small fox. Naruto had decided to bring everyone out to eat.

Vulpix gladly drank the water and felt instantly better. It had been weeks since he and Naruto had started traveling for Vermillion City. During the travel all he did was train and train.

Naruto sat on Rayquaza talking to the dragon. Rayquaza mostly ignored him and ate not bothering to reply.

Latios was stretching it's body and trying to start a conversation with Lugia who was kind enough to talk with it.

Mewtwo was practicing its psychic power by levitating rocks and moving them as if they were shields blocking invisible attacks.

"Hey Mew!" called out Naruto.

Mewtwo stopped its practice and looked at the blond questioningly.

"How about a battle huh. Rayquaza wants to stretch a bit and you want practice," said Naruto with a large grin.

Mewtwo contemplated the idea before nodding. Rayquaza seemed like a formidable opponent.

Rayquaza who had been silent until than moved. The wind shifted with just its movement and it started flying toward Mewtwo. Naruto jumped off of Rayquaza.

Mew prepared his attacks. A shadow ball was created in his dog like paws and threw it at Rayquaza. Rayquaza's snakelike body moved out of the way and opened its mouth.

Energy gathered in Rayquaza's mouth before a beam was fired.

Mew lifted his left paw. Boulders moved on their own accord and took the Hyper beam protecting him.

Mew pushed the boulders at Rayquaza who again dodged it all easily.

Mew gathered energy into its paws again and threw another shadow-ball.

Rayquaza took the shadow-ball head on and hit it with a Hyper beam. The shadow ball evaporated from the attack. The Hyper beam continued toward Mew.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed before pushing his hands against the empty air. An invisible wall stopped the hyper beam.

Mewtwo rose off the ground and flew up in the sky flying toward Rayquaza.

Mew's eyes glowed when it used Phystrike.

Rayquaza screamed from the attack before it whipped its head at Mewtwo and unleashed another Hyper beam.

Mew took the attack head on. The beam split from an invisible barrier that protected it, but it closed its eyes from the strain.

Rayquaza flew for Mew using extreme-speed. Rayquaza's green body hit Mew sending it flying backward in the sky. It followed up with thunder using a lightning attack that struck Mewtwo almost instantly. It wasn't giving Mewtwo time to recover.

Mewtwo smashed into the ground before it rose back almost instantly. The surrounding area was crushed from Mew's immense psychic power before it flew back up. Mew held out its paw and created a shadow-ball. The ball grew in power as he held it before he teleported right above Rayquaza who was quick to try and dodge, but failed.

The shadow- ball hit Rayquaza sending it falling back into the ground before it recovered and started flying back for round two. It moved excitedly ready to continue.

"Stop!" shouted Naruto stopping them.

Mewtwo looked ready to ignore Naruto, but Rayquaza stopped and started descending back to the ground.

Mew followed unwillingly.

"That was great you two," said Naruto and turned serious suddenly, "But I need you all back in the Pokeballs. Their is someone nearing us and he or she might have spotted you two battling."

"Why do you bother to hide us. We are not weak to worry about petty thieves," said Mewtwo broadcasting his thoughts.

"Well no, but it'll give us headaches if greedy people find out about you all," replied Naruto.

Mew nodded consenting and disappearing back into its grey Pokeball.

Rayquaza disappeared next followed by Latios, Lugia and Suicune.

Vulpix was left alone eating.

Naruto sealed away the materials he had brought out and sat down relaxing.

•••

"Did you see them!" said an excited voice. "Of course I did, I caught a picture."

The man continued talking back and forth to himself before stopping and staring at the picture. Rayquaza battling a mysterious Mew like Pokemon.

This man was Professor Bill and he had spotted the battle from his lighthouse by chance.

"I'm calling Professor Oak right now. Its such an incredible discovery," said Bill to himself.

•••

Naruto and Vulpix both neared Vermillion City. They stopped in anticipation waiting to see if Gary would show as usual, but both relaxed when he didn't.

"I think he doesn't want to lose so soon again. He'll probably pop up in the future with more challenges," said Naruto to Vulpix who only nodded.

•••

Naruto entered Vermillion city with Vulpix who looked relieved to finally stop the harsh training.

"This place is suppose to be where we get the third badge," stated Naruto in a bored tone. Everything was simply too easy. He had known he'd make a great Pokemon trainer, but after two gyms he was starting to doubt the Gym leaders were nothing more than average level at best.

Naruto reached the Pokemon center and entered. He took Vulpix to Nurse Joy. She looked to be the prettiest of them all. Naruto noticed that her assets were slightly bigger and her hair more soft looking than the others, but didn't comment on it.

"My sister called me the other day and said you might pass by," said Nurse Joy as she took his Vulpix.

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, just one look at your Vulpix and I can tell that your the one that defeated the Cerulean Gym Leader."

"Well I didn't know my Vulpix was that impressive," replied Naruto slowly.

"Oh, but he is," she replied. She started combing her hand over Vulpix who liked the attention.

"What else do you know about Vulpix?" asked Naruto curiously.

"That you and Vulpix used a new move on Gyarados in your last Gym battle," replied Nurse Joy. "You must be quite the trainer."

Naruto backed away slowly. "Well I'm just lucky to be Vulpix's trainer."

"So modest," replied Nurse Joy and left with Vulpix who was melting in her hands.

Naruto sighed. At least she didn't ask about his training method, but he was sure she'd be scanning Vulpix to see how healthy it was.

•••

Naruto and Vulpix entered Vermillion's Gym. He had already seen injured Pokemon's go back to the Poke-center after challenging the gym and he had gotten excited.

Naruto entered the gym and quickly spotted who he guessed was Lt. Surge.

A bulky like blond man who had a Raichu out. Both already in a battle field.

"Hey I'm here to kick your butt!" announced Naruto with a grin. He brought Vulpix out who growled in agreement.

Lt. Surge took one look at him before looking at Raichu than at Vulpix.

"Well, you can try son," replied Lt. Surge with a cocky grin. Raichu jumped forward ready for battle.

"Just like that, no rules?" questioned Naruto.

"If you beat my Raichu than you can have the Thunder badge," said Lt. Surge and cracked his knuckles.

Naruto grinned. "Vulpix use ember!"

Raichu's eyes widen when instead of a small ball of flame, a ball of fiery white flames nearly hit it. The ball of flame incinerated the Gym's wall into ashes.

"Tone it down a bit Vulpix," said Naruto.

Vulpix only nodded.

"That was a very impressive attack," said Lt. Surge looking serious. "But its not enough."

Raichu ran toward Vulpix with lightning sparking off of it.

"Raichu use take down!" said Lt. Surge.

"Vulpix counter tail fire!" ordered Naruto.

Vulpix surprised Raichu by suddenly appearing in from of it. Raichu was sent hurdling back from the hit.

"Vulpix use Inferno!" ordered Naruto not giving the Raichu a chance to recover.

Vulpix's tails sprang up and it created blue flames before sending them hurling at Raichu who was just getting up.

"Raichu move!" warned Lt. Surge.

Raichu wasn't fast enough. Raichu let out a scream before dropping unconscious.

Naruto frowned. Once again he was simply too strong.

•••

Naruto left the Gym disappointed with the Thunder badge. Raichu had been strong, but it had lacked agility and speed, which had made it a easy target.

Naruto looked down at Vulpix and chuckled. Vulpix didn't even look winded.

At least Kurama wouldn't give him a headache once he woke.

Naruto sighed. The gyms were going to be collected easily. He could already tell. Maybe the Elites would give him a challenge.

•••

•••

Please review. Do not forget. I'm putting effort by posting two stories so soon so reward my dedication!


	3. Chapter 3

Pet Trainer

Pet Trainer B

Naruto yawned as he walked through the forest of Saffron City. The fog was thick, which he dotted down as weird.

"Kind of strange don't you think?" asked Naruto to his Vulpix.

Vulpix who had been on his shoulder let out a soft yip in agreement.

"Saffron City has a Gym so that means that you'll battle again," stated Naruto with a grin.

"Vull!" replied Vulpix as it got fired up.

Its intense training had brought up its confidence, and it helped that it had yet to lose a battle. During their travel they had faced many trainers who had been soundly defeated by Vulpix.

Saffron City's gym would soon be defeated.

Naruto kept walking through the thick fog with Vulpix. He stopped when he spotted a little girl in the mist. She held a large Pokeball with her as if it was a ball.

Naruto blinked at the figure and ignored the little girl. It was the mist he told himself.

"Just the mist," said Naruto to Vulpix who kept looking back at where the little girl was standing. Her figure turning into just shades as they kept moving.

A childish laugh echoed through the mist.

"Just the wind," said Naruto to Vulpix. He of course knew that there was no wind at all.

Vulpix looked creeped out and stuck closely to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto walked past a shadowy figure of a girl. He stopped and looked at the trees surrounding them before looking at the small shadowy girl.

"I think I'm lost," deadpanned Naruto and took out his Pokedex. It had a map.

Naruto checked the Pokedex and frowned as the screen displayed only static.

Vulpix now looked thoroughly frighten.

"I must have gotten it wet," said Naruto calming Vulpix down. He put away the Pokedex and kept walking.

Naruto stopped walking after having walked passed the same tree eight times already.

"I think its safe to say that I need to climb a tree," stated Naruto to Vulpix.

Naruto ignored the creepy little girl that was laughing in the mist and walked upward on the tree with just his feet. He felt a small satisfaction when the creepy laughing stopped.

Naruto checked from the top of the tree before climbing down by just walking down.

Vulpix looked disappointed at not having seen anything, but the fog from atop of the tree.

"Don't worry we'll get there even if it takes forever," comforted Naruto with a grin.

Vulpix didn't look too happy, but consented anyways.

Naruto passed the same creepy little girl again. She was bouncing the Pokeball from within the mist. He could see her figure moving.

"Enough!" Naruto stomped his feet having had enough. He knew the girl wasn't real, he didn't feel any chakra toward her meaning she was a puppet that was being controlled from a long distance.

The ground cracked.

Naruto looked toward the mysterious figure. "I tried to ignore you, but you obviously want trouble lady!"

He brought out the best Pokemon for the situation, someone who was better at the opposing enemy who was using psychic. It had to be psychic, since not many could mess with his sense of direction so easily. He couldn't be fooled, but the most psychic could do was fuck with his sense of direction.

"Mew come out and disperse everything here!" ordered Naruto.

Mewtwo appeared its Pokeball. Its eyes narrowed menacingly at the mist. With a wave of its hand the mist dispersed immediately and faded leaving them in broad daylight. Mew looked satisfied.

Naruto eyed the little girl that could now be seen clearly. He had been right it was a puppet.

The girl ran away disappearing into the forest.

Mew stood silently staring at the direction the puppet had ran before returning to its Pokeball.

"Nothing we can't handle," said Naruto to Vulpix.

Vulpix responded by clinging to Naruto's neck with more enthusiasm.

"Stupid puppet," commented Naruto as he arrived at Saffron City. He could have been there hours earlier had the creepy girl not messed with them.

Naruto spotted a strange looking man with a brown beard walking toward them. The man looked to be hiding his face with his hat lowered slightly.

"Sir do you happen to know where the gym here is?" asked Naruto and got in the man's path. Vulpix yipped in agreement.

The man paused and seemed to jerk before nodding.

"I wouldn't advise battling against Sabrina," replied the man and started leading anyway.

Naruto followed with a grin. "Don't worry old man. Beating the gym will be a piece of cake."

The old guy stopped in front of a large building which was the Gym.

"You've been warned," said the old man and left.

Naruto ignored the creepy guy and entered the gym. The same guy that had just walked away from them was inside waiting, but he was dressed differently. Naruto figured it must have been a Abra's work. Abraham could teleport along with several other Pokemons.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym leader," stated Naruto. He decided to humor the man's disguise.

Naruto was led to the Gym leader and spotted the little girl sitting in a chair. He sighed as he realized why everything was so creepy.

The guide left quickly leaving him alone with the Gym Leader.

The puppeteer was revealed. A full grown woman sat holding the doll, which in turn held a Pokeball. The woman's hair were dark green almost black.

"I am Sabrina the Gym Leader," said Sabrina.

"Naruto," replied Naruto blandly and looked at the doll. Vulpix clung to his neck again.

"I will accept your challenge, but should you lose you will have to play with me," stated Sabrino. Her eyes glowed as she said that.

Naruto blinked very slowly. He then looked to Vulpix who too had blinked owlishly.

"Look lady if I lose I'll buy you a doll or something," replied Naruto with a different offer.

In response Sabrina released her Pokemon. It was a Abra. It looked childish as it sat on its behind on the floor.

Naruto was about to tell Vulpix to get ready, but he stopped when Mewtwo chose to make an appearance. It appeared before Naruto facing Sabrina and Abra.

"I will face this psychic trainer," stated Mew broadcasting its thoughts.

Naruto grinned. "If you want to I don't see a reason not to agree."

Vulpix looked glad it wouldn't have to battle such a creepy lady.

Mewtwo nodded and stared down Abra.

"Quiet a powerful Pokemon you have there," said Sabrina's echoey voice.

"Thanks," replied Naruto.

"Abra use Psychic," ordered Sabrina.

Abra tried to do so, but Mew moved his hands toward Abra and it found itself being smashed into the walls by Mewtwo's own Psychic.

Abra fell to the ground unconscious.

Sabrina remained silent as she stared at her unconscious Abra. The doll fell from her lap and she grabbed Abra's Pokeball rushing to its aid.

She picked Abra up and left the room, she dropped something on the ground in her haste to leave.

"Pathetic!" stated Mewtwo and returned to its Pokeball.

Naruto picked up the Gym badge that Sabrina had dropped and sighed. That was one of the easiest yet.

"Come on Vulpix lets go," said Naruto and left the Gym disappointed. They didn't even need the Pokecenter to help heal his Pokemon.

The strange man stood outside crying in happiness.

Naruto sped up and passed the man. The entire place was just too creepy.

•••

•••

"I'm glad were out of there," said Naruto with a smile as they exited civilization and into the wilderness heading for the next gym.

Vulpix didn't reply. Instead it struggled to keep up with his pace. Vulpix was once again weight training, carrying enough weight to make a Machamp hesitate to even try it.

Naruto looked down at Vulpix with a smile.

"Sorry pal, but we have to double your training because you skipped out on the battle," Naruto said, "Even if it was Mew's fault."

Vulpix in gritted its teeth before smiling viciously. With a burst of effort it jumped onto his shoulders.

Naruto collapsed onto the ground from the sudden weight on him. He got up padding the dirt off of him and looked at Vulpix who looked amused.

Naruto only chuckled and motion for Vulpix too keep walking. It looked happier to have released its frustration on him.

"Didn't think fox were actually mischievous as legend say," commented Naruto to Vulpix.

Vulpix didn't reply and instead focused on its steps.

•••

"This looks like a great place to train," said Naruto and stopped walking through the forest trail.

He looked at a large pile of rocks and smiled at Vulpix. Vulpix felt his senses tell him that Naruto was going to put him through another intense training with his weights on.

"Go over there Vulpix," said Naruto pointing to a small clearing. Naruto himself walked next to the pile of hand size rocks and picked up a handful.

Vulpix gulped as it saw Naruto grin.

"Dodge or deflect them with your tails!" ordered Naruto.

Naruto swung his hands and threw three directly at Vulpix. Three more followed almost simultaneously.

Vulpix's tails cut right through the first three, but the second was just too fast to block and so dodged only to see three more shooting toward it.

Vulpix resorted to dodging from place to place using all its speed just to keep from being pebbled down. It had no doubt that the rocks would hurt should it hit.

Naruto cheered for Vulpix as he kept increasing the speed of his throws steadily. Vulpix was quickly becoming incredibly fast and clever with its six tails.

Naruto had started getting Vulpix to use its tails more. He knew first hand how dangerous tails can be, since Kurama was incredibly clever with them.

"You can do it Vulpix!" cheered Naruto as he started throwing another wave of rocks at Vulpix.

••

-• Celadon City

After days of walking Naruto finally arrived at Celadon City. He had thought Gary might show up to challenge him again, but that didn't happen.

Naruto walked with Vulpix walking beside him. He sniffed the air when he smelled something disgusting.

"Plooom," said a soft voice.

Naruto looked down to his feet and spotted a short plants like Pokemon walking pass him. Its mouth had a drool as if it was half asleep.

"What a sad little Pokemon," commented Naruto as he watched it turn the street and disappear. That thing needed a bath.

Vulpix had his nose covered and was struggling with watery eyes.

"I know what we should do Vulpix," said Naruto as he thought of something that would make them both forget the Pokemon. "Lets go eat some ramen. Its been a long time since I had my fix."

Vulpix brighten up at the idea of food and immediately grew excited. Vulpix climbed his shoulder with its six tails waving elegantly. The tails were no longer curled together like a bun, but rather each waved separately from one another. A result of the continuos training with it.

Naruto pulled out the Pokedex and checked to see if the professor had added what he had complained about. He grinned when the Pokedex recommended a restaurant near him.

"Come on," said Naruto and ran for the restaurant.

•••

•

Naruto patted his stomach and laid back relaxed in his chair. Vulpix was still eating from his bowl.

Naruto laid his head in content and smiled at the sight of so many bowls stacked together in front of him. The food had been great, despite them not having had ramen. He would have thrown a tantrum, but he had out grown his childish personality.

A waitress came to his table and struggled with the plates before managing to take them all.

Naruto grinned as he felt refreshed.

Vulpix finished his food and looked just about ready for a nap.

The waitress came back with the bill.

"Here's your bill sir," she said. She looked happy to be finally charging him.

Naruto could already tell that he would have to pay a lot. He painstakingly brought out the money and paid the vast amount once he saw the bill.

•••

•••

"So this is the Gym," said Naruto. The building was quiet impressive. It seemed more like a community for kids though. It probably was since he heard that the Gym Leader taught kids and adults educational things.

Vulpix's tails waved and say down next to him waiting for him to find the Gym Leader. It looked determined to earn the next badge.

Naruto entered determined and stopped as soon as he saw a group of girls inside laughing and talking to one another. He wondered if he was in the right Gym, it could be Gymnastic for all he knew.

"Excuse me miss," said Naruto politely to one of the girl passing by.

"Yes," she said.

"Can you tell me where the Gym Leader here is?" he asked uncertainly.

The girl smiled. "Sure she's right over here."

She started leading him to the Gym Leader. She eventually brought him to a open battle field that was filled with people surrounding a dark blue hair woman. The battle room was being used as a classroom.

Naruto let his guide go talk to the Gym Leader. The Gym leader stopped the class after having a short conversation with his guide.

"Class we have a challenger today. It'll be a great opportunity for you all to see first hand how a battle goes," she announced and looked toward him.

"Hello I'm Erica the Gym Leader here, I accept your challenge," she said loudly for everyone within the battle room to hear.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto introducing himself. He looked at Vulpix. "And this is Vulpix."

Erica nodded with a smile and turned to her class. "Everyone please step out to the safety lines."

Naruto stepped backed away from the Gym leader and stood opposite of her. Once the ground was clear he prepared to battle her.

"Vulpix lets see how her Pokemons measure up to you," said Naruto.

Vulpix jumped in front of Naruto as usual and got into a battle stance that was ready to move at any second.

"Tangela I choose you!" said Erica. She threw out her Pokeball and brought out a blue seaweed covered like Pokemon.

"I will be the referee for this match," said one of Erica's friend. "The battle will consist of three Pokemons, the battle ends when one side no longer has a Pokemon that can battle."

"As the challenger you make the first move," said Erica.

"Go Vulpix," ordered Naruto.

Vulpix figure disappeared. The ground it had stood on dispersing from pressure.

There were three flicker like steps on the battle ground that instantly reached Tangela. The air seem to repulse from the ground where Vulpix had passed.

A flickery body appeared up in the air just above Tangela. The shadow casted over Tangela getting its attention.

Before Tangela or its trainer could react Vulpix was in the air above it and had flames burning all over itself.

Tangela moved to get away, but it hardly moved an inch before Vulpix attacked.

Flames burst everywhere on Vulpix and it grew around it before it was concentrated toward Vulpix's mouth.

Vulpix unleashed hell upon Tangela. A stream of burning hot flames hit Tangela as if the sky itself had spewed flames on it from above. It would have resembled Apocalypse.

Tangela's figure stood inside the streaming flame and screamed for all to hear. The ground grew charcoal black as the flames continued.

The battle room was instantly warm and heating up. Everyone watching had backed further away when they realized the flames were hot enough to give them blisters.

The flames died out when Vulpix stopped its attack.

Tangela was revealed looking charred. Its previously green blue color was ashen black. It stood on its feet almost as if it had been petrified.

Erica stood silent and stared at her Tangela in shock. It might as well had been dead, but the small moving of its body proved otherwise. It was still breathing and would die soon if it wasn't treated.

She withdrew her Tangela and looked at Vulpix who didn't look even the slightest bit tired from having used such a powerful attack. She was pretty sure the fire attack she just witnessed blast burn. Her Tangela never stood a chance, to use such a powerful move and remain unfazed it meant that the user would have to be strong.

She brought out her second Pokeball, but chose not to bring out Weepinbell, or Bloom. She could see the difference in power. Vulpix had been nothing, but a sudden blur to her when it had attacked.

"I surrender," she said out loud. She felt herself feel so weak along with her Pokemons. She never been so outclassed before. Hot tears streamed down her face.

"T-the winner is Naruto from Pallet Town," said the female referee.

Naruto had Vulpix return to its Pokeball. The intense training had greatly paid off. Naruto felt bad for humiliating the Gym leader in front of her own people, but he wasn't one to hold back. Besides if she truly felt humiliated she would work hard and make sure it never happens again.

•••

•••

•••

"Yes, I got the Rainbow badge," said Naruto to the com link. He kept from saying how bad he felt about beating the Gym Leader.

Professor Oak was on the other side asking useless questions.

Vulpix had perched himself on Naruto's shoulder and listening to the conversation.

"That's good," said Professor Oak and the blinked. "Oh I almost forgot!"

"Forget what?" asked Naruto.

Professor Oak ran out of the computer screen and quickly came back with a single Pokeball.

"A Pokeball," stated Naruto and stared at it. It had a small fire emblem on it.

"I got this Pokemon from a colleague of mine. Professor Elm," explained Professor Oak with a smile. "I was meaning to give it to either Ash or Gary, but they wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Handle it?" repeated Naruto.

"Vull?" asked Vulpix along with Naruto.

"Well yes," replied Professor Oak and brought the Pokemon out.

Professor Oak immediately fell over. The Pokemon had jumped onto his face and was burning him. He quickly returned it back to its Pokeball. Professor Oak ran off with burning hair leaving the computer screen again.

Several minutes went by before Professor Oak returned with wet hair as if he had just fell into a pool of water.

"Sorry about that. Had to jump into a lake," said Professor Oak referring to his backyard pond.

Naruto nodded. "That was a Cyndaquil wasn't it?"

Oak straighten himself up and nodded. "As you can see its rough around the edge."

"Yeah," drawled out Naruto as he started seeing where things were going.

"So how about it?" asked Professor Oak.

"How about what?" replied Naruto. He made himself looked clueless.

"Don't you want him, he'll be a great addition to your team, he's still a baby and could be positively influenced," said Professor Oak and waving the Pokeball in front of the com.

Naruto thought about it. He couldn't carry more then six Pokemons meaning if he took Cyndaquil he'd have to leave someone behind. Latios wouldn't take being left behind easy, or Mewtwo despite its attitude including Lugia. Meaning only Suicune would be okay with it, but Rayquaza liked Suicune too much to part with the Aurora Pokemon since it basically like Auroras, meaning it naturally liked Suicune because of the nice atmosphere Suicune produces.

Naruto rubbed his temple. If Rayquaza left then he would have a empty slot. He sighed.

"I'll send Rayquaza and Suicune to you," replied Naruto to Professor Oak.

"Great," replied Professor Oak.

Naruto placed Rayquaza and Suicune's Pokeball into the Pokeball holder next to the com and watched it disappear like a stream of red light. A single Pokeball came to him. It had the fire emblem on it.

Naruto pocketed the Pokeball.

"I've been meaning to tell you something else," said Professor Oak from the com. He held Rayquaza's and Suicune's Pokeball in his hand.

"Ask away," mumbled Naruto. Vulpix's tails patted his head.

"Bill called me the other day and showed me a picture of Rayquaza and Mewtwo battling," said Professor Oak and bringing out the picture.

"I take it he's a friend of yours?" questioned Naruto. If the Professor said no then Bill's a deadman for having taken pictures of his Pokemons.

"Yes, don't worry I told him to keep what happened to himself," said Profssor Oak. He put away the picture and then waved a goodbye.

The computer went blank before Naruto could ask anything.

Naruto sighed checked his map on the Pokedex. The next gym was Fuchsia Gym.

It was located somewhere at Fuchsia City.

•••

•••

••

"This looks like a nice place to rest," said Naruto. He sat down on soft green grass.

Vulpix jumped off his shoulder and walked to the river next to them. Vulpix drank the water.

Naruto brought out Lugia, Latios and Mew.

Latios as usual floated happily over to Vulpix and started drinking water. It was such a cheerful Pokemon by nature.

Lugia curled itself up on the grass and bathed in the sunlight. It cocked it's head over looking for Rayquaza and Suicune upon realizing they weren't there.

Mew sat down on the grass much like a person would and started meditating.

"Where's Suicune and Rayquaza?" asked Lugia telepathically.

Naruto smiled at Lugia. "I sent them over to Professor Oak. Don't worry you'll see them again."

Lugia stretched and curled itself again before simply laying relaxed. It no longer cared about anything else once it got its answer.

Naruto brought out Cyndaqui's Pokeball and stared at it.

Mewtwo opened its eyes to look at the Pokeball.

"Who is that," asked Mewtwo. Its eyes looking sharp. It expected a powerful Pokemon at least.

Naruto smiled and opened the Pokeball.

A stream of red beam came out and took shape.

Cyndaquil stood upright and doing a threes sixty before jumping straight at Naruto. Its back blazed with red flames that were meant to cause harm.

Before it could even touch him it stopped in mid air by Mew's psychic. It floated in the air and tried to free itself, but failed.

Lugia, Latios, and Vulpix took notice of Cyndaquil now.

Cyndaquil started going crazy. It opened its mouth and started firing flames everywhere it could in an attempt to free itself from Psychic.

"Hold him until he cools down," said Naruto to Mewtwo. Cyndaquil didn't look like it was ready to calm down and talk to him anytime soon.

Mewtwo complied.

Cyndaquil kept going until its once impressive flamethrower was nothing more then a puff of black smoke. It was out of energy.

Lugia grew amused by Cyndaquil and laughed. Its chirpy voice melodious to everyone.

Mewtwo stopped its Psychic move and dropped Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil looked at Mewtwo and Lugia with burning eyes that wanted nothing more then to burn them.

Cyndaquil charged at Lugia. It was obviously enraged by Lugia's amusement to its situation.

Cyndaquil charged with its small fists ready to punch Lugia. Its right fist gathered flame.

Lugia let Cyndaquil approach. It didn't even bother stopping the punch as it connected. A small burst of flame erupted from the punch on Lugia's belly.

Naruto watched amused. A fire punch was impressive, but against Lugia it meant nothing more than a tickle.

Cyndaquil looked pleased to have hit, but was surprised when Lugia laughed again. It grew angry again with a tick mark on its small head. This time it lifted its left arm. Lightning sparked off from its fist.

"A thunder punch," said Naruto to himself. Cyndaquil was pretty impressive for a baby.

Lugia again watched amused as Cyndaquil's small fist connected with its stomach.

Once again the attack did nothing. This enraged Cyndaquil and it started punching Lugia repeatedly.

Latios floated over behind it. Latios tried to calm it, but it turned and smacked Latios in the face. A small audible clap was heard silencing everything.

Naruto was surprise to see Latios slowly gain a tick mark on its forehead. Latios never lost its temper, but he supposed there was a first for everything.

Latios' left hand gathered power. It was crush claw.

Cyndaquil bravely stepped up lifting its right arm and forming a claw made of energy.

Naruto realized why Cyndaquil knew all the advance attacks it did. As Professor Oak has said. It was still very susceptible to a person's influence or a Pokemons. Cyndaquil must have already met a Pokemon that knew Thunder and Fire punch. Now it just learned Crush claw as well.

Naruto moved. He appeared behind Cyndaquil in an instant and bonked Cyndaquil's head breaking its concentration. The claw disappeared.

"Calm down Cyndaquil," said Naruto with a smile. Cyndaquil had only been a step away from getting creamed. It was a good thing that Lugia was mild manner when it came to Pokemons otherwise it would have been creamed from the beginning.

Cyndaquil didn't quite think it was ready to calm and attacked with a thunder punch.

Naruto easily dodged the attack.

Cyndaquil opened its mouth and exhaled flames at him. It had finally recovered enough of its flames to use it again.

Naruto dodged it to.

Before Cyndaquil could continue it was hit by fiery red flames charring it.

Cyndaquil shook off the burns. It was immune to fire type attacks due to its ability Flash Fire.

Vulpix stood behind it looking angry.

Cyndaquil turned to face Vulpix. It took on a betrayal like expression clutching its heart as it realized who had attacked it. It simply couldn't believed a fellow fire type had attacked it.

It opened its mouth and yelled. The flames on its back grew in size making the grass below it start to burn. The sudden blaze of flames warmed the air.

Cyndaquil turned and gave a murderous look at everyone. It squealed its name out in rage and moving its fist left and right.

Then the flames died out and it continued yelling its name for several more seconds and promptly started crying its eyes out.

Naruto sweat dropped at the sudden change along with everyone else.

Vulpix neared Cyndaquil and patted it on the head with one of his tails. Cyndaquil only cried harder making Vulpix unsure what to do.

"Mew can you translate what Cyndaquil is saying?" asked Naruto to Mewtwo who stood watching the baby flame Pokemon.

Mew looked away and turned to the river. "It misses its birthplace."

"Wasn't that a lab?" questioned Naruto. Professor Oak said he had gotten Cyndaquil from Professor Elm so that meant it was hatched by that Professor.

"I don't see why it would want to return to the lab," replied Mewtwo. He had bad experiences with labs.

Naruto rubbed his head as he realized what Mew was saying. "Not all labs are what you experienced."

Mew didn't reply.

"Cyndaquil Professor Elm wanted you to experience the outside world," said Naruto as he went with the best answer he could think of. "He didn't want you to stay cooped up in the lab so he sent you to see the world."

Cyndaquil was giving him its full attention and sniffling.

It was being babyish thought Naruto.

"He wants you to see what its like out here. Battle, swim, and umm battle," repeated Naruto uncertainly.

Fortunately Cyndaquil seem to perk up and suddenly stood confidently again. The flames on its back growing with its confidence.

With Cyndaquil calmed Lugia lost interest and went back to sunbathing.

Latios excitedly greeted Cyndaquil again. This time Cyndaquil was calmed enough not to anger the bird and managed a silent nod.

Vulpix had left and was curiously testing the river with its tails.

Naruto sat relaxing in the sun. He'd have other times to bond with Cyndaquil after Cyndaquil started getting used to his team.

At least the little mouse Pokemon was interesting. Full of bravado that was for sure and a quick learner if what he saw was correct.

He closed his eyes. If he went directly to Fuchsia City's Gym badge along with the others he'd be months ahead of everyone. He should stay and train Cyndaquil at least until before challenging Fuchsia City's gym.

He already had five badges. He only needed Fuchsia's and Cinnabar Island's Badge then he'd just go directly to Veridian to see if that Gym opens up.

Naruto smiled as he thought of where to go back to. Vermillion city seemed like a nice place. Plus he could work on building a relationship with Cyndaquil.

•••

•••

Naruto had decided to use hiarashin to travel to Vermillion City quick since he didn't feel like walking back through a trail he already passed. He usually didn't use Hiarashin, but he was starting to feel hungry in the middle of a forest and he had forgot to restock when he headed back to Vermillion.

Now he sat in a Restaurant eating curries. Vulpix as usual was eating next to him.

Vulpix had gotten a free steak out of the waitress. The waitress took pictures of Vulpix and called him adorable and incredibly cute before giving him a free steak for being cute.

"Your lucky you know," said Naruto to Vulpix. Not only was Vulpix strong, but down right plushie looking when it wanted to.

Vulpix didn't comment and slowly ate its steak.

Naruto paid for their meal and headed toward the Gym. Talk to the Gym leader if he wanted to battle Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil would probably lose, but it would be a great first battle.

•••

••

"No," said Lt. Surge.

"Eh!" yelled Naruto back in surprise that he had been turned down for a battle.

Lt. Surge straighten his posture and explained, "Last time I was beaten too easy for my liking and so I'm simply deciding not to accept the challenges of someone who already beaten me."

"That kind of ruins what I planned," mumbled Naruto.

Vulpix who was standing next to him yipped sadly in agreement.

Lt. Surge shrugged and left them alone at the entrance of the Gym.

Naruto was disappointed, but instantly cheered up again when he looked out into the see and saw the S.S Anne. Oversea travelers. He'd just have to challenge them with Cyndaquil and have it gain some fighting experience.

_•_•_•_•

•••

•••

Naruto laid flat on the floor of the harbor with Cyndaquil standing on him proudly. None of the people he had challenged been able to even put a scratch on Cyndaquil. Now Cyndaquil might develop a big head, unless he had it battle with one of his own Pokemons. Preferably Vulpix to keep it fair.

Vulpix stood several feet away stretched out and lazily watching them.

Naruto stood up abruptly causing Cyndaquil to fall, but getting caught by Naruto.

"Lets go back to Lt. Surge," said Naruto. Maybe he could convince the guy to battle them.

Vulpix hopped onto his shoulder. Cyndaquil did the same copying its senior. It was already becoming friendly to them, but still extremely cocky.

Naruto didn't really care that his shoulder was crowded. Cyndaquil weight next to nothing compared to Vulpix who was carrying the equivalent weight of two Snorlax.

Naruto reached Lt. Surge's Gym and stopped as he saw a green grass type looking Pokemon being berated by its trainer for losing against the Gym leader.

"I have no use for weak Pokemons," stated the trainer and took out a Pokeball and split it in half. He dropped it on the ground and left.

Naruto was pretty sure he had seen the guy when the S.S Anne had docked. The trainer was a foreigner meaning the Pokemon was foreign and was just tossed away for losing.

Naruto rubbed his temple as he stared at the grass Pokemon that stood silent in shock looking at the direction its trainer had gone. Should he capture it? It wouldn't be easy especially for a Pokemon that was just dumped.

Naruto pulled out a Pokeball. The Pokemon would no doubt go crazy if he let it know he wanted to capture it. Better rude and apologize later then apologize and get rude later or was it something else?

Deciding not to ponder on it Naruto threw the Pokeball at the Pokemon. It was caught by surprise and was instantly pulled in the Pokeball. The ball beeped instantly having captured it.

Naruto sighed. He had just wasted a master ball, maybe he should have just battled it, but then it would hate his gut more for physically reminding it, that it was weak in battle.

Cyndaquil rushed over to the Pokeball and picked it up much like a trainee would and said its own name confidently. Naruto could almost see subtitles translating what it said.

Subtitles= "I caught someone!"

Naruto snatched the Pokeball from Cyndaquil who looked disappointed.

Naruto sighed and had Cyndaquil return. The last thing he wanted was for Cyndaquil to open its confident mouth to say something confidently hurtful.

"So how do we go about this?" said Naruto to Vulpix.

Vulpix started a speaking long strings of its name and short vowels with its hands moving.

"I think you lost me after Vull," said Naruto after Vulpix finished talking.

Vulpix grew a tick mark and lit one of its tails on fire before promptly slapping him.

"Ouch!" cried Naruto and sighed as the small burn healed. He ignored the Gym he had been meaning to go to and turned heading for the forest. He would train and get everyone in on it. He would let his new Pokemon warm up to him if it wanted to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Pet trainer b1

•Okay please read this!

This chapter isn't exciting or anything. Its more of a filler. I plan to go way off cannon and mix in other characters.

I like Pokemon in particular, but I don't like Ash. I think red is better. Anyway I'm to mix the game, anime and manga a bit.

So don't get all surprise. Oh and I'll develop the new Pokemon further in upcoming chapters.

Thanks for listening-reading.

•••

••

•

*In a unknown forest.

Vulpix unleashed a powerful blast burn against a unsuspecting rock that was shaped to look like Lt. Surge.

The flames stopped as soon as it came.

They had started a grudge ever since they were turned down for battle.

"That was great Vulpix!" shouted Naruto. He was spending some quality time with them. Doing amusing things like jumping off a cliff with your arms tied up and trust that someone will save you. It was a trust thing to build team work called the leap of faith, though it had its dangers like when Mew almost didn't save him using psychic.

Cyndaquil stood nearby and proudly

applauded for Vulpix.

Lugia let out a soft thrilling sound to show it was impressed. The blast burn had been incredibly deadly having turned the rock into liquid magma.

Mewtwo didn't comment and simply watched.

Latios was congratulating Vulpix on its performance. It happily held Vulpix in midair, while spinning.

The newest addition a young Snivy sat beside Mewtwo and trying to look uninterested, but was unable to. The power Vulpix had demonstrated left it curious the training Naruto used for Vulpix.

It had made great progress at socializing with them since being rudely captured, but was still very volatile when Naruto tried to talk to it or do anything friendly toward it.

"Okay everyone come here," called Naruto. He stood in an open space with a smile on his face.

Vulpix was first to him followed by Cyndaquil, Latios, Lugia, Mewtwo and finally their newest member after some hesitation.

Naruto grinned at them all and held out a palm size black sphere. He showed it to each of them and walked to each tapping them on their foreheads with his other hand. Snivy snapped at him for touching its forehead, but Naruto only smiled and continued.

A small seal formed on each of them.

"The seal on your foreheads won't let any of you move pass eight meters away from each other. If you move pass it you'll be paralyzed. Its a one time seal so it'll disappear after training," explained Naruto and then held out the black sphere again. "I will use these to attack you all and you'll have to dodge them without separating."

Cyndaquil confidently jumped on top of Latios with its hands up proclaiming future victory. Latios agreed with a musical pitch of its voice.

Vulpix hopped on Lugia realizing that what Cyndaquil had done was clever. It would make staying together easier.

The Snivy hopped onto Mew's shoulder uncertainly. Mew didn't mind and waited patiently for Naruto to continue.

"I'll do my best to separate you all so you gotta give it your best!" shouted Naruto. He quickly pulled out more spheres and got ready. "I have this place covered in illusion a mile wide so feel free to move as far as you like."

In response Latios shot off into the sky taking the lead and forcing the others to follow.

Lugia turned its head to look behind and fired off an Aero Blast at the black spheres that Naruto had thrown. This protected the group only once, but Naruto was already below them and threw three more as if they were bullets.

The spheres were aimed at Vulpix, Cyndaquil and their newest member.

Mew moved directly in the path of the spheres along with its partner. It wanted to make its partner do something instead of becoming dead weight.

The spheres were knocked out of the air by Vine whips.

"Great reaction Snivy!" cheered Naruto and three more spheres.

Snivy closed its eyes feeling unsure of its new trainer. He had been always cheerful and happy towards it for several weeks now, a complete opposite to its previous trainer.

Mew used Psychic on the incoming spheres, but its power had little effect beside changing the direction of the spheres.

"Nice try Mew!" shouted Naruto with a grin and jumped on from tree to tree and getting even closer. "The spheres are resistant against Psychic!"

Mewtwo narrowed its eyes and aligned itself with the others in the air. They were a perfect triangle moving in sync.

"Time to get serious!" shouted Naruto and did a single hand seal.

All six Pokemons felt a sudden increase of weights.

"The seal is also a gravity seal. You now weight three times your own weight. It won't feel much now, but it'll quickly wear you out!" explained Naruto and started throwing more spheres at them and quicker then before at a more rapid rate.

Things quickly got complicated. Cyndaquil was forced to jump off of Latios and rely on the leap of faith, while its partner dodged the spheres.

Lugia used Psychic catching Cyndaquil and shooting him higher into the sky. This caused Latios to go after its partner.

Mewtwo and Lugia followed with their partners covering for Latios.

As soon as Latios got Cyndaquil it quickly neared Lugia and Mew before it could herd away.

Vulpix used blast burn to try and shake Naruto off, but its trainer was just too unbelievably fast.

"Time to spice it up!" shouted Naruto and brought out a blue sphere. He grinned at them. "This one explodes so I'd be careful."

A single ball instantly shot in the center of the three flyers surprising them. To move and dispersed would cause the seal to activate.

Lugia tossed Vulpix off to Latios and moved next to the sphere within a split second. A blue kinetic ball of energy appeared around Lugia who didn't even flinch when the sphere glowed. The bomb exploded with Lugia inside containing the explosion. The blue kinetic sphere disappeared.

"Don't count Lugia out!" warned Naruto and attacked the others with spheres.

The five Pokemons defended against the spheres to buy time for Lugia.

Lugia appeared from the explosion with a roared and caused the others to keep moving.

"Smart move of using Multi-scale Lugia!" said Naruto. Multi-scale cuts down the damage of a attack by half when the user was at full Hp. Meaning Lugia only felt half the explosion, which wasn't much since the bomb wasn't that powerful.

Naruto brought out more blue spheres and grinned. "This time dodge!"

The six took off to the sky. A smart move since it would give them time see the special blue spheres and react accordingly.

This caused Naruto to stop and charge his throws more. He smiled and did a single hand-seal. Fifteen Narutos appeared.

"You just made this harder!" shouted Naruto. Every clone brought out spheres of their own and started taking aims.

By now the three flyers were starting to wear out. Their speed and strength were fading forcing their companions to block more and more frequently.

Snivy quickly became a key player. Its vine whips could stop the black spheres easier then Cyndaquil and Vulpix.

Naruto cheered them on as he threw more and more spheres, but with less speed to make it fair.

•Sometime later

"That was great!" said Naruto with a soft smile on his face.

His entire team were on the ground panting. They had been pushed until they couldn't keep themselves off the ground.

Vulpix was flipped upside down much like a puppy and breathing heavily.

Lugia was trying to look unfazed but the heavy breathing was hard to hide.

Cyndaquil had curled itself up and dropped asleep.

Latios was flat on the grassy field they were on and was laying on its belly and its face on the grass.

Snivy was sun bathing and recovering lost energy and looked just as tired as everyone. It laid inside a small pond taking in the water much like a plant. It was feeling more confident with how well it did, even Mew who wasn't one to praise someone had complemented it.

Mewtwo was sitting and meditating recovering its Psychic powers.

Each had bruises. None were unscathed from their torturous training. Dodging was a lesson they wouldn't forget.

Naruto had seen trainer and Pokemons do stupid things like stand still and let the enemy attack. He just refused to follow that little law. To simply stand and take a hit it was borderline stupid. Especially when the foe uses tackle.

Naruto smiled at his team again. This time with a touch of pride.

They all somehow managed to make the atmosphere feel hateful toward Naruto who was the only one cheerful.

"We have several more weeks of training to go," said Naruto with a laugh and smile.

This made the atmosphere turn down right murderous.

Naruto shrugged it off and brought out food for everyone. "I'm sure your all hungry."

The responses was universal as they all moved toward their respectful bowls of food that they hadn't noticed he placed.

Naruto smiled. Things were going great.

• • •

•

Naruto arrived at Fuchsia City hungry. He had only Vulpix on his shoulder. The others were in their Pokeballs.

"How about some food," suggested Naruto. He walked through the city looking for a restaurant or a food stand. His eyes glazed over when he spotted one.

He stopped and checked his Pokedex. The map showed him where Fuchsia City's Gym was, he frowned when the Pokedex revealed that the Gym was in the outskirts of the city somewhere in the forest.

He shrugged it off. He would worry about that later, once he was full. He hadn't had a home cooked meal in weeks or restaurant for that matter.

• • •

"According to the map its suppose to be in the middle of the forest," said Naruto and followed the map on his Pokedex.

Cyndaquil sat on his shoulder having taken Vulpix's place. Vulpix was sleeping inside its Pokeball.

Cyndaquil replied with its chirpy voice pointing at a random direction. It was trying to take lead.

"No, that's not the right direction," replied Naruto and started heading to the closest life sign in the forest. He could feel two people Toward that direction.

Cyndaquil repeated its name and tried to convince him that it knew better.

"Alright," replied Naruto. He'd humor the little mouse Pokemon.

He started moving with Cyndaquil's direction.

They soon ended up standing on the edge of a cliff.

Naruto looked at Cyndaquil who shrugged and pointed to a new direction. This time it was right.

"Okay," replied Naruto and started heading back to where he had been at.

•

Naruto ended up at another cliff, but this time there was a bridge that they could cross.

"Finally," mumbled Naruto.

Cyndaquil took charge again and pointed to the unstable looking bridge.

Naruto frowned. The bridge looked more like a booby trap then a regular aged old bridge. He decided not to risk it.

"Latios come on out," called Naruto and tossed out Latios' Pokeball.

Latios appeared looking very happy and quickly offered them a ride.

Naruto got on with Cyndaquil and were easily transported to the other side.

"Thanks Latios," said Naruto to the very appreciated Pokemon and returned it to its Pokeball.

Cyndaquil was quick to take charge again and demanded they head to another direction.

"I think its this way," said Naruto and pointed toward the direction he knew people were at.

He ignored the Venonat that was spying on them.

Cyndaquil reluctantly agreed with Naruto and allowed him to lead.

Naruto only chuckled at Cyndaquils antic.

They soon came upon a old traditional looking home.

"Looks uninviting," commented Naruto. He automatically grabbed Cyndaquil before it could run in. "Wait."

Cyndaquil let itself be held and waited.

"Venonat told me that two idiots were heading toward here," said a girl's voice and she stepped out of the shadow of a tree that had been next to the house.

She had long dark green hair with a pink ninja styled suit on.

Cyndaquil glared at her for the insult. It looked at the Venonat that had appeared beside her and shouted its name repeatedly at Venonat.

(Cyndaquil) translation= I'm going to kick your ass.

The furry bug Pokemon slowly turned a light shade of purple and attacked.

"Use sleep powder Venonat!" ordered the trainer.

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel," ordered Naruto.

Cyndaquil jumped off his shoulder and rolled onto the ground with flames covering it. It rolled with an impressive amount of speed that quickly reached Venonat and slammed into it. It was a super effective move that would easily defeat the bug/poison type Pokemon.

The sleep powders had been useless since the flames on Cyndaquil had burned them before the attack can do what it was suppose to.

"Venonat no!" shouted the trainer and withdrew her Pokemon. She pulled out another Pokeball, but stopped when she saw Cyndaquil start glowing.

Cyndaquil slowly turned pure white.

Naruto smiled as he saw what was happening. Cyndaquil was evolving.

It turned pure white and slowly grew in size. Its body became bigger and its physic more pronounced. It was no longer mouse like, but rather rabbit like with a longer stomach.

Naruto felt proud when he saw a Quilava standing before him. It stood on its hind legs facing the trainer that had attacked them.

"Stop Iya," said a voice interrupting the soon to resume battle.

The girl now known as Iya stopped with a surprised gasp.

"Brother!" she said and turned sharply toward the voice.

A dark haired man appeared from the shadows of another tree.

"I will face this foe," stated the elder brother.

The girl put away her Pokeball and nodded. She flipped backward away from battle giving her brother her place.

"Is this Fuchsia City's Gym?" asked Naruto uncertainly. He was pretty sure it was. He was also surprise that the two people were dressed like ninjas, but he doubted they were in his level since they didn't seem to have much chakra or even know how to use it.

"I'm Koga the Gym leader," replied Koga with a strict nod.

Naruto grinned. "Then I challenge you for the Gym badge."

"Venonat come out!" ordered Koga. He brought out a Pokeball and tossed it out. "This will be a two on two battle."

Quilava stood up and the flames on its back erupted. The air surrounding it shimmered from the heat.

"Use string shot!" ordered Koga to his Pokemon.

Quilava stood and let Venonat use string shot, but the flames on Quilava's back simply burned it off.

"Sleep powder!" ordered Koga.

Quilava used flame wheel without needing an order from Naruto. It rolled ferociously toward Venonat leaving a trail of flames where it passed.

"Dodge Venonat!" ordered Koga as he saw the attack get too close for comfort.

Quilava missed Venonat by mere inches as the Pokemon dodged.

"Quilava rebound with fire punch!" ordered Naruto.

Quilava did a sharp turn and took a firm foothold within a split second and did a quick turn with its fist heading directly at Venonat who stood surprise from the sudden attack.

Venonat dropped unconscious when the attack connected.

Koga withdrew his Venonat and eyed Quilava calculating. "Your Quilava is very fast."

"Thanks," replied Naruto with a grin.

Koga nodded and threw out his next Pokemon.

A Venomoth appeared. It resembled a purple moth. Its sickly color was likely from the poisonous powders it carried.

"Venomoth use toxic!" ordered Koga.

Venomoth spat out dark grimy sludge at Quilava who easily dodged the attacks.

"Use flame wheel," ordered Naruto as soon as he saw the bug Pokemon stop.

Quilava rolled again moving faster than before and reached Venomoth.

"Whirlwind Vemomoth!" ordered Koga before Quilava could reach it.

Quilava was forced to return to its Pokeball and switched out with Vulpix.

Vulpix yawned and stretched itself. Its tails moved in a swift motion before its eyes narrowed sharply.

"That was surprising," commented Naruto. It was the first someone used whirlwind against him.

Vulpix blurred from where it had stood and tackled Venomoth. Its tails firmly held Venomoth before it opened its maws and delivered a point blank overheat.

Vulpix let go of the bug Pokemon and jumped back.

Venomoth hit the ground with a thump and didn't get back up.

Koga withdrew his Pokemon and clapped. "That was simply amazing. Your Vulpix's power is nothing to laugh at."

Naruto smiled and withdrew Vulpix who had yawned sleepily before returning.

"Thanks," he replied. At least the guy was impress instead of depressed or angry.

Koga nodded and presented the badge to Naruto.

Naruto took the badge with a smile. At least the battle was different from the others.

"Great meeting you two," said Naruto and waved a goodbye.

Koga nodded and took his sister back inside their home.

-• •••

•••

Naruto carried Quilava out into the forest. Latios happily flew next to them.

They were suppose to head for Cinnabar Island, but it was already getting dark and no one wanted to fly at night.

As they were walking they came upon a moving berry that caught their attentions. It moved little by little across the road like trail they were walking.

Naruto could easily see the string tied to it.

Quilava and Latios both sweat dropped at the obvious start of a bait and trap. Only an idiot would follow it and fall for prepared trap.

All three simply stood still and let the berry cross.

"Now that that's gone," said Naruto and pulled out a small book he had. "I was thinking of creating a new move for you Latios," said Naruto. He had been thinking of something that would compliments Latios' own abilities.

All three stopped their conversation when a very worried looking looking brown colored bird came out of the bushes. It held a white little stick that curved much like a golf club.

It moved its wings left and right pointing at a direction. It did turns and made hand signs trying to convey a message to Naruto and the other two.

Quilava scoffed. It ignored the bird.

Latios did what sounded like a chuckle and floated pass the bird.

Naruto patted the bird's head and passed. He had felt the deceitful intent a mile away. He was a walking lie detector so fooling him was next to impossible.

The bird was left standing in shock that they hadn't even grew curious of what it had been saying.

••

•••

"I also been thinking of something for you too Quil," said Naruto and showed a page of his book to Quilava. The book showed possibly moves they could try out.

Latios took on a smug looking expression as it imagined itself using the move.

Both soon were soaring left and right through the trees with Quilava holding on to Latios' wing with the same expression.

Naruto set up camp while the two were still flying through the forest. They had chosen to camp next to the ocean so that they would simply take off first thing in the morning.

••

•

•

Naruto woke up with a angry bird shouting. He got out of his tent with a yawn.

A sleepy Typhlosion popped out of the tent with a angry grunt and struggled getting out of the small exit.

Naruto gave a surprised glance at Typhlosion, but decided to worry about it later and looked toward the reason why they were waked up.

A blue bird moved left and right screaming its name out and swinging a small stick that it carried. It was the Ferfetch that they had saw the other day.

Typhlosion burst out laughing upon seeing the bird.

Latios came out of its Pokeball having sensed them them awake and joined Typhlosion in their laughing fit.

Naruto grinned at the bird. "You stole the fake bag I forgot by the campfire."

The Ferfetch'd glared and prepared to attack, but stopped as Typhlosion stomped the ground getting Ferfetch'ds attention.

Typhlosion did what appeared to be a arrogant grin and had Ferfetch lose any remaining cool it might've had.

The bird attack with its miniature wooden golf club. Typhlosion didn't move and let Ferfetch slammed its club at Typhlosion's head.

Typhlosion didn't even flinch before it grinned and forcibly grabbed the bird. Its right fist started charging for a fire punch.

Naruto bonked Typhlosion's head before it could get carried away.

The focus that fire punch required was ruined leaving Typhlosion annoyed.

"Thanks," said Naruto to Typhlosion and patted him.

He turned to the bird still in Typhlosion's grasp. "Just wash yourself. The water can clean it off easily."

Farfetch'd gave a glare and slapped Typhlosion's hand away. It gave a glare again to everyone before heading toward the ocean.

Typhlosion finally took the time to examine himself. His eyes widen in shocked surprise, then he took on a proud expression.

"I think your the first Pokemon to evolve in your sleep," commented Naruto. He was sure Professor Oak would get a laugh out of it.

In response Tyhphlosion tested out the flames on its mane. The flames burst as if someone had fueled it with gas.

"Return to your Pokeball I doubt Latios will want to carry you anymore," said Naruto. Typhlosion had greatly grown in size. Bigger then a full grown adult.

Latios chirped in agreement.

Naruto withdrew Typhlosion before he could argue and brought out Vulpix who hopped on his shoulder and curled itself with its tails and fell asleep.

"To Cinnabar Island Latios," said Naruto with a smile and got on Latios who placed its arms back in their holder and shot off into the skies like a jet.

•••

Please! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Pet Trainer B2

•I hope this doesn't feel rushed.

•I had spare time so I wrote this.

•••

•

•

"This isn't Kanto," stated Naruto. He looked at Latios with an odd expression. "I think you somehow got lost."

Latios was toying with a food machine obliviously.

Vulpix and Naruto both turned to look at the giant island that had buildings everywhere. It looked incredible and interesting, but it wasn't Cinnabar island. At least not what it should look, unless they had somehow traveled ahead in time, but that was not the case.

There were flying square robots everywhere and people moving through the streets, and with moving stairs.

A floating registry guard bot flew over to them.

"Please register," it said. The box took on a expression with blue colors. "You'll need an identification."

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and hoped it would work. It should and it was universal. He frowned when he saw it with a screen saying loading.

The bot connected with it and beeped, and flashed before taking out a card with his face on it.

Naruto took the card and then turned to Latios who had somehow got a hotdog from a food bot by the look of things.

"What better way to make you public then to come to a city with floating bots that can take pictures," mumbled Naruto. Latios' were extremely rare so he'd probably be a marked target now.

He looked down at Vulpix who was curiously watching everything. There were lots of people here.

Naruto picked Vulpix up and decided they might as well explore. Next time he'd just make sure not to fall asleep, while traveling on Latios.

"I think we're just outside the border of Hoenn if this is where I think it is," said Naruto and dragged Latios by the arm with them.

They stepped onto moving sidewalks. It was the first time they seen something like it. Naruto toyed with the idea of moonwalking on it, but decided not to.

Latios cooed at its hot dog and childishly ate as it was dragged. Crumbs of food were stuck on its mouth.

"Your the only one that could do this Latios. Turn a six day flying journey into a single travel day," said Naruto to Latios. They were so far from Kanto that it wasn't even lost.

Latios gave him a innocent look and took a innocent bite out of its hot dog.

Naruto sighed and started heading for a random tower. The place was crawling with trainers. He just saw a blastoise pass them with a girl who was squealing about victory.

"Since you were spotted I don't see why I should have you return to your Pokeball," said Naruto to Latios.

Latios did a small dance in mid air. This got it a lot of attention. Trainers who were passing by snapped pictures of Latios or pointed in awe.

Naruto shook his head and started heading to the tower where lots of trainers were coming from. It was a good place to start asking questions.

"Hurry Latios," called Naruto. It got side tracked by another Hotdog machine. He felt like trying one due to Latios squealing at how delicious they were.

Latios reached him quickly and happily followed until they reached the tower.

Upon entering one of the towers a man wearing a green uniform and official looking hat hurriedly greeted them.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the man.

"Yes," replied Naruto with a nod then took on a questioning look. "Hum where is this place?"

"Your late," said the man and pointed at a electronic schedule list hung up on the walls. "Your first battle will be starting soon."

"Battle?" asked Naruto, but the man didn't answer.

Naruto and the other two were herded along into a elevator before they could ask anything else or even argue.

Naruto was pressed against the walls due to Latios size and had to return Latios to its Pokeball.

He pulled out his Pokedex and grunted in annoyance when it brought up a loading screen. It seemed to be trying to locate him and downloading new data.

"This situation just keeps developing," said Naruto to Vulpix as the elevator started moving up.

The elevator stopped and opened. It lead to a dark hall that had lights on the side guiding those passing in the right direction.

"And next is Naruto Uzumaki from Pallet town!" said a loud voice.

"Oh," said Naruto and instantly cheered up as he realized what the voice meant, a battle. Vulpix excitedly got ready.

They both arrived into a giant battle room. The battle ground was metal and didn't extend all the way to the walls. Instead there were open spaces that a Pokemon could fly through or fall off of.

A brown haired trainer stood opposite of them. An adult teen by the look of it.

"Golem come out!" shouted the trainer.

A large round rock like Pokemon appeared. It had a bald head looking kind of strange. The body was more of a rugged orb.

"Vulpix," said Naruto.

Vulpix jumped off his shoulder and landed on the battle plate that they all stood on.

"This will be easy," said the trainer.

Naruto grinned in response and eyed the black walls. Their were people on the otherside and cameras everywhere.

"Let the battle begin!" said the referee's voice.

"Vulpix extrasensory!" ordered Naruto.

Vulpix's chocolate eyes glowed blue.

Golem didn't even know what hit it and screamed out in pain.

"Golem use roll out!" called the trainer. "Break Vulpix's focus!"

Despite being in mental pain Golem rolled hazardously towered Vulpix.

"Stop your attack and use inferno!" said Naruto. He could see that Golem wouldn't stop its rampage soon enough to dodge.

Vulpix let Golem roll in closer despite its trainer telling it to stop, but its mental pain disrupted any rational thoughts.

Vulpix stopped and gathered blue flames at the tip of its nose. Vulpix's eyes sharpen and it whip its head directly at Golem who had stopped and was looking daze.

The flames hit Golem directly bathing it sky blue flames that lingered on its body.

Golem screamed in pain and rolled into a ball of rock in an effort to protect itself.

"Golem return!" shouted the trainer and withdrew his Pokemon. The trainer pulled out a second Pokeball and brought out his next Pokemon. "Absol I choose you!"

A white sheep colored Pokemon appeared. It had menacing yellow eyes and a dark sharp half sword figure on its head and looked much like a menacing dog.

"Vulpix return," said Naruto and had Vulpix withdraw. He pulled out Typhlosion's Pokeball.

Typhlosion came out by itself. It appeared cockily and stood with the flames on its back burning heatedly.

Typhlosion stared Absol down and sniffed. It made a go away motion with the motion of its left hand.

Absol seemed indifferent, but the dark menacing aura around it grew.

"Absol use shadowball!" ordered the trainer.

Naruto decided to let Typhlosion battle itself unless he needed to step in and guide Typhlosion.

Absol did as commanded and gathered dark energy at the tip of its snout and fired it off at Typhlosion. The black ball zigzagged through the air at Typhlosion.

Typhlosion stood still and let the ball pass harmlessly and hit the black wall behind. A explosion followed afterward.

"What was that?" shouted the trainer.

In response to the trainer's question a screen appeared on the dark walls and showed Typhlosion blurring for a second. It slowed down and showed Typhlosion dodging it faster then the eye could see.

Typhlosion cockily yawned at Absol.

Naruto felt sorry for Absol who was slowly starting to lose its cool.

The trainer also grew angry at Typhlosion's cocky dismissal.

"Use razor wind!" shouted the trainer.

Typhlosion did what looked to be a flawless dance and passed through the storm of razor winds untouched.

Naruto gaped. That had been how he had moved to dodge during the last training session.

Cyndaquil must have copied his footwork then. The clever mouse was always improving.

"I'll show you the next step to that technique since you like it," said Naruto to Typhlosion and laughed. Typhlosion was acting like Kakashi.

Typhlosion took on a smug expression and kept dodging Absol's attacks.

"Absol use agility!" ordered the trainer. He figured they weren't fast enough so they'd get fast enough.

Typhlosion gave Absol a interested look and watched as Absol glowed slightly green.

"Follow up with bulk up!" ordered the trainer.

Absol glowed red this time and huffed out a small stream of steam. Its yellow eyes turning a shade of red.

Typhlosion cockily eyed Absol down again.

This time Absol rushed at Typhlosion at a much faster speed before.

It whipped its sharp knife like horn at Typhlosion.

Razor winds were rained down on Typhlosion.

Typhlosion repeated its foot work and dodged, but Absol appeared quickly next to it and had a shadow ball charged up and fired.

Typhlosion blurred dodging the attack just barely, but Absol had a second set of razor winds almost ready.

"Typhlosion hit it quickly!" ordered Naruto. The attack was too close to dodge anymore.

Typhlosion's right arm sparked.

Before Absol could do anything else Typhlosion smashed Absol's head with a thunder punch. A spark of yellow blinded everyone and the sound of thunder echoed as the attack connected.

In its haste to win it had gotten too close. Absol had gotten close just as Typhosion had originally wanted.

Absol dropped unconscious stopping it in its track. It was quickly withdrawn by its trainer.

"Melotic your up!" said the trainer.

A beautiful and long snakelike Pokemon appeared. Its body was pale yellow and decorated with blue markings. Its tail and top head were outline in red.

Typhlosion applauded and said something in its own language.

(Grrerrrer!) translation = I've seen ugly fishes before, but you take the cake.

Melotic grew angry. It was less patient then the previous battlers. It opened its mouth and pointed upward.

A whirlpool of water formed around it and expanded outward before the whirlpool of water was guided directly at Typhlosion.

"Jumped back and stop Melotic!" ordered Naruto.

Typhlosion moved back quickly.

Typhlosion lifted up its left arm and pointed directly at Melotic who was on the other side of the whirlpool that was rapidly nearing.

It took aim and cocked its arm back and supported its arm with the other before it grinned.

A small sharp ball of orange burning beams gathered at one of Typhlosion's fingernail. A laser like beam cut right through the whirlpool and hit Melotic's forehead.

"Oh! an amazing and masterful use of overheat!" said the voice of the battle narrator. "This Typhlosion is truly an incredible Pokemon."

Melotic collapsed unconscious. The giant whirlpool of water collapsed and fell down the side of the battle plate into the dark abyss below.

The trainer withdrew his Pokemon and gritted his teeth. He brought out his next Pokemon.

"Vaporeon put Typhlosion's flame out!" shouted the trainer.

A blue dog like Pokemon appeared. It had fish like manes. Its eyes were beady black.

This was another water type that Typhlosion was weak against.

"My Vapoeroen is the strongest in my team!" warned the trainer.

Typhlosion didn't seem to care much and rehearsed its punches nonchalantly. It acted much like a boxer and wagged its finger toward Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon use swagger!" ordered the trainer. It was time to fight fire with fire.

Vaporeon responded by motioning its tail to Typhlosion. It wagged back and forth baiting Typhlosion.

Typhlosion scoffed. It wasn't falling for something so simple.

Vaporeon stopped its tail and eyed Typhlosion's own tail. It smirked condescendingly and waved its tail in a beautiful manner.

Typhlosion looked at his own tail and saw the small stump he had. His eyes narrowed down.

Typhlosion crossed the distance between them with three leaps and was upon Vaporeon.

"Quick use aqua tail!" ordered the trainer.

Fortunately Vaporeon was already preparing for the attack and attacked fast enough to intercept Typhlosion.

Typhlosion was slapped back by the aqua tail. It rolled and slowly got up holding its cheek. A red tinge marked appeared where Vaporeon had slapped it.

Typhlosion looked ready to commit murder. It could dish it out, but receiving wasn't its thing.

"Calm down and think clearly!" ordered Naruto. He could already see how dramatic Typhlosion was.

Typhlosion nodded and eyed the ceilings. Plans were quickly thought up of for revenge and mixed in with Naruto's sketch book.

Typhlosion glowed red and unleashed a giant stream of flames directly up at the ceiling.

"Quick detach the roof!" shouted the narrator of the battle from the speakers.

The metal roof clicked and was hit by the stream of powerful flame. It was knocked off the building.

"Someone get it!" shouted the Narrator. "Have a bird and psychic type go quick!"

Typhlosion ignored all that and kept shooting the powerful magma red stream of flames into the clear sky.

"That's blast burn!" shouted the announcer. "A powerful secret move known only to a few!"

Typhlosion roared and the flames intensity increased and struck its flames directly into the clouds up above.

"What could Typhlosion be thinking! That blast burn is sure to take a lot out of it!" said the Narrator's voice again before fading into the background.

"That was just stupid!" said the trainer. "Vaporeon hit it with Aqua tail, while its weaken!"

Typhlosion ignored the trainer and stopped its flames to dodge Vaporeon. It looked tired from exertion, but grinned confidently. It jumped back and put some distance between Vaporeon and itself.

"You haven't practiced this!" warned Naruto. Plus Typhlosion wasn't thinking clearly either. It was doing the exact opposite he was advising, but he was also curious if Typhlosion could pull it off. He could stop Typhlosion, but he didn't want to stop it.

Typhlosion responded by confidently dodging Vaporeon and jumping away again, this time putting more distance. It grinned as it saw the darkening sky.

Typhlosion's mane burst into flames and lifted its right hand into the sky. Its paw started cackling with yellow electricity as it charged up for a thunder punch.

The sky was dark. Thunder clouds were heard rumbling as if stirred awake.

"I don't believe it!" shouted the narrator. "Is Typhlosion going to do what I think it is!"

Vaporeon quickly realized what was going on along with its trainer.

"Vaporeon use water gun!" shouted the trainer. They needed to stop Typhlosion.

A blue streak of lightning struck Typhlosion's yellow paw. The water gun was blown away by the sudden pressure caused by the thunder connecting to Typhlosion's paw.

"Vapoereon use protect!" shouted the trainer as he saw what Typhlosion was doing. If ever there was a time to use protect, this was it.

"Unbelievable!" shouted the voice from the speaker. "Typhlosion is using natures power!"

"This is Kirin!" shouted Naruto and pointed down at Vaporeon.

Typhlosion roared something at Vaporeon.

Vaporeon gaped.

(Roar) translation= Dodge this.

A streak of blue thunder struck Vaporeon before it could even twitch. The entire battle room was engulfed in a blue and white blinding flash.

Naruto covered his eyes from the flash.

His vision came back slowly. The entire room was shutting down from a power outage. Blue streaks of electric danced across the room.

Where Vaporeon had been was a unconscious and fried Pokemon it was quickly withdrawn by its trainer who had his hair spiked out from being touched by the attack. His clothes were charred and he was exhaling a stream of smoke before falling unconscious.

The door to the battle room opened and medics rushed in taking the trainer and his Pokemons away.

Typhlosion stood holding a sparking blue paw up in the air. Lightning cackled around its paw and its grimaced in pain.

"You should listen more!" shouted Naruto and shook off the electric dancing around him. It hurt, but he was experience with lightning. The medics came checking his pulse and Typhlosion who still stood in the battle plate.

The lights slowly came back on and the announcer's voice returned.

"We have had some technical difficulties, but are back!" said the voice. "The battle tower will recognize that attack as a secret move!"

"Secret" shouted Naruto.

"Yes, secret. Its a very powerful move just like blast burn!" replied the voice and a bot entered the room.

The bot projected a recording of Typhlosion against the walls. Typhlosion was shown using Kirin and Naruto standing behind calling the attack's name.

Typhlosion looked menacing as it held up its blue paw that was connected with the lightning from up above the sky. It was a incredible sight. The winds seem to be blowing away from Typhlosion and its eyes held power.

"Uzumaki Naruto from Pallet town is the winner!" shouted the voice, "And his dangerously mild tempered Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion growled.

"An electrifying end!" shouted the voice and went silent.

Naruto withdrew Typhlosion and managed to calm the medics. He had to convince them that he was okay before getting direction to the Pokecenter.

"Don't forget about your next match!" reminded the medics before leaving him.

Naruto shrugged. He was about ready to head back to Kanto. He didn't care much if he got disqualified, but a tournament usually had a grand prize.

He rubbed his head and decided it was time to train Snivy and hopefully make it evolve. The island was over flowing with trainers and would be the perfect training ground.

Latios getting lost was probably a blessing in disguise.

•••

•••

"Honestly this folks just don't give up!" grumbled Naruto as he kicked a person. The person groaned and rolled into a pile of other groaning people.

"You bastard!" shouted one. The guy who yelled struggled to even lift his head and was heavily bruised.

"Hey, hey its not my fault," replied Naruto. Team Aqua had seen it fit to invite him into their ranks, but he had turned them down and they didn't exactly like that.

"Of course we couldn't let you go. You know about us!" growled another. The guy was more beat then other.

Naruto shrugged. "Even if you had a hundred trainer ready to silence me beforehand it wouldn't have changed a thing."

Servine appeared next to Naruto and was dragging three more Aqua members. It had evolved thanks to team Aqua volunteering to be its punching bag.

"Don't worry. I don't care about expanding the sea anyway so goodbye," said Naruto and waved before picking Servine up and heading back to the battle towers.

•••

••

•

Naruto sat on soft green grass and sat with a perfect view of the battle towers. On his lap was Servine who had deemed it okay for him to hold it.

"Hey Servine," said Naruto as he looked into the blue sky. It was day time.

Servine didn't answer, but it moved a bit in response.

"You know what my life's biggest disappointment was?" asked Naruto softly. "It was this one Pokemon I heard about that made me think I'd reach home for sure.

Servine curiously looked at him.

"Jirachi…"

•••

••

•

"Hey are you Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted a loud tough guy voice.

Naruto wearily opened his eyes. The sun was just rising and he had fallen asleep where he had been with Servine.

Servine was curled softly in arms, but it had also stirred awake from the loud voice.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stared at a group of people surrounding him.

"We're team Magma," said the guy that had woken them up. He stood defiantly with a Mightyena at his side.

They were all wearing red capes and had red hood with dog like ears. They each had the same symbol on the front of their clothes.

"Umm is this a club?" asked Naruto slowly.

Servine stretched and whipped its vines as it warmed up for battle. It looked excited at the thought of more battles.

The leader of the group cleared his throat, "We're here to invite you to join us. Our goal is to increase the land mass so that the world can-"

"Pass," said Naruto as he cut the guy off. "I'm not into changing the world."

The leader looked stricken before he said, "I'm sorry you feel that, but you leave us with no choice the-"

Servine used its vine and grabbed the guy's throat and threw him across small grass hill they were on.

"Get them!" shouted the group.

Naruto rubbed his head and let Servine handle them. He still needed more sleep.

Servine was more then capable. Plus he was pretty sure he could feel Latios out of its Pokeball and was watching.

Servine used leaf storm on the nicely aligned foes. Its wide scale attack hit the people and the single Mightyena.

"Get it!" yelled the Magma leader. He glared at the sleeping man behind Servine.

The underlings brought out fire type Pokemons to beat Servine. Multiple Mightyenas were also called out with Slugmas to help.

"Our attacks keep getting overpowered!" shouted one Magna runt. His Slugma's flame thrower had been overpowered by Sevine's leaf storm.

"It keeps getting stronger!" shouted another and was hit by a a leaf storm.

"We're Team Magma! We'll be laughed at if we lose to a grass Pokemon!" yelled the leader and brought out a Slugma of his own.

"I heard about this Pokemon!" shouted another Magma underling and ducked to dodge a vine whip. "Contrary a rare ability-"

The underling was whipped by Servine and had him shut up.

Servine took its time to cleanly beat the Mightyenas and Slugmas. It used its superior speed to dodge and rataliate.

The Magma leader growled as he realized why the grass Pokemon had just kept getting stronger. Leaf storm lowers the users Special attack, but with Contrary as a ability it does the opposite. Meaning everything works in reverse when stats are involved.

"Don't let it in. It has to get tire sooner or later!" shouted another runt.

Professor Oak rubbed his head and looked at the amount of money he had to pay.

"Battle Frontier entrance fee," he said to himself and put the bill away before paying attention to his Tv. He needed to tune in the Fromtier channel and see if Naruto was really participating.

Naruto was always so surprising. To end up in Hoen, while collecting Kanto badges.

"Oh my," said Professor Oak as he saw the Frontier channel show a recap of Typhlosion battling a Vaporeon.

His eyes stayed glue to the Tv. He'd stay that way until the battle ended.

•••

••

•

Naruto peacefully ate a hotdog. Latios was with him as was a newly evolved Serperior. They were both on a small empty island. It was located somewhere in the uncharted region of the ocean.

Pokemons evolved so easily around him that he wonder if he had a talent in it, but would always realize it was simply because he was awesome.

Naruto shook those thoughts off and watched one other of his Pokemon out and about.

Typhlosion held its paw right paw and grimaced in pain. There was still left over power from the Kirin and was tormenting it. Blue electric danced around its right paw every now and then. Normal paralysis heal didn't heal it.

Typhlosion finally looked toward Naruto and asked for help. It had stubbornly refused help. Typhlosion had been trying to get rid of the paralysis itself, but it simply didn't know how to do so.

Naruto sighed and walked over to Typhlosion. He touched Typhlosion's right paw. The blue lightning slowly faded as he absorbed it.

"Next time at least learn how to manipulate lightning even a little," warned Naruto. He would have to teach Typhlosion later on about lightning manipulation.

When Typhlosion had used Kirin it had been uncontrolled and wild. It had been due to his subtle intervention that none of them had been killed.

Typhlosion grunted and laid on the grass relaxed. It looked around it and saw water. They were on a small island in the middle of a ocean.

Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes to sleep.

Typhlosion sprawled over on its back enjoying the sun. It blissfully closed its eyes.

A shadow slowly creeped over its face and covered the sun.

Typhlosion opened its eyes. A familiar blue dragon faced it.

Latios giggled.

Next to it floated a wild red Latias who also giggled.

Typhlosion growled.

Latios brought up a hand saying stop.

Typhlosion stopped to hear Latios out.

Latios motioned to look at Latias.

Latias glowed blue and clapped. A healing moved called helping hand was used on Typhlosion.

Typhlosion felt the fatigue it had disappear slowly.

Latias giggled and cheerfully flew off leaving the island and flying over the ocean.

Latios chirped and flew off following Latias.

Typhlosion dozed off in a peaceful sleep again. Latios would be back. It was simply off with its girlfriend.

•••

•••

Naruto slowly woke up. He yawned and closed his eyes from the bright sun. He blinked as he realized his pillow was too soft and that he was on an island.

He got up and stretched. He laughed when he realized Typhlosion had been the pillow.

Typhlosion was snoozing off peacefully and Latios was curled a bit above them and holding a egg. Serperior was curled up much like a snake and was soaking in the sunlight.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and slowly remembered how they had ended up on the island. Wait! An egg?

Naruto looked back at Latios so fast that he flashed. He stared at the blue and white colored egg before scratching his head. Latios was a guy so that meant Latios must have gotten the egg somewhere. He checked his Pokeballs and sighed in relief.

He still had his full team, but he would have to leave someone behind if he wanted to keep the egg.

"Great," he mumbled.

Typhlosion snapped awake and yawned. Naruto hopped away from Typhlosion. The manes Typhlosion had had exploded and nearly burned him.

Serperior grew defensive and hissed.

Typhlosion waved its concerns off. It used it charisma to convince Serperior that it had absolute control over its flames.

Latios woke up from the heat and stretch. It carried the egg as if it was used to carrying it all its life.

"Latios," called Naruto. Latios was instantly attentive. "Hhm where did you get the egg?"

Latios cheerfully chirped and explained in its own language. It seem to have completely forgot that it could talk by using it telepathic power.

Naruto sighed and looked toward Typhlosion for a explanation.

Typhlosion lifted both its hands in the air and slowly merged them into one. Then it simply pointed at the egg.

Naruto sweat dropped at Typhlosion's blunt explanation.

"Ok," replied Naruto uncertainly. "Just keep the egg then."

Latios nodded and flew to Typhlosion.

Typhlosion was suddenly given the egg and Latios chirped happily and got ready to fly them off the island.

Typhlosion grew happy that he could be carried and happily got on.

Serperior returned to its Pokeball by itself. It didn't do flying. It was a snake.

Naruto simply got on and let Latios take off. It was time they got back on track and challenged Cinnabar Island's gym. They were so behind schedule.

•••

•••

Do not forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Pet Trainer

[You guys should be happy that I finished this early. I also need ideas.]

••

•••

•

Streams of yellow chakra struck the surface of calm water and caused a large watery explosion.

Naruto concentrated on multiple beams of chakras and shooting down his Pokemons.

He was using Kyuubi's chakra to train them. Kyuubi was still asleep, Kurama had woken up once, but it had grumbled about how noisy he was and went back to its happy dreams. The days when only blood and gore existed.

He had the egg as he rode on Latios. They were partnered up and counted as a team of three.

Everyone else's goal was to hit them, while also defending themselves.

Latios glided above the ocean's water and dodged Lugia's aero blast. Water were blasted into the air as it struck next to them.

Naruto retaliated and shot down Lugia with a single stream of powerful chakra.

Lugia was blasted back and smashed into the calm surface of the ocean. It flipped on the surface several time before it sunk.

Vulpix who had been on Lugia jumped off of Lugia and used blast burn.

Flames hit the ocean below and Vulpix was propelled hit into the sky. It was using its powerful flames to fly. A clever move, but if it kept it up too long it wouldn't have the energy to even run afterward.

Steams rose where the flames hit and Vulpix disappeared in the distance as Latios kept moving with Naruto and the egg.

Typhlosion appeared next with the flames of its mane blazing. It was running across the ocean's surface. Steams rose behind it. Its long and fast stride easily kept up with Latios. Typhlosion made running on water look easy.

Typhlosion opened its mouth as it ran and attacked.

Latios took a sharp dive into the sky and dodge a weak blast burn. The stream of powerful flames passed below them.

Typhlosion passed below them soon afterward and started rolling. It was using flame wheel on the ocean's surface. An incredible combination of mastery over speed and power.

A shadowy figure appeared below the ocean's surface just below Typhlosion's moving body.

Typhlosion was thrown into the sky by a sudden force.

Latios took a sharp turn and dodge Typhlosion's flame wheel.

A aero blast nearly hit them just as soon as Latios turned, but Naruto countered by shooting another beam of chakra to cancel the blast out.

Lugia caught Typhlosion before it could hit the ocean's surface and kept chasing after Latios.

A third foe appeared. Serperior glided onto the ocean's surface. Its snakelike body effortlessly keeping up with the high speed battle.

Sharp razor like leaves shot into the air at Naruto and Latios.

Latios dodge the attack effortlessly.

The sun was bright and it was helping Serperior who glowed for only a second. It was the only warning Naruto and Latios got before Serperior used solar beam.

Latios dived straight into the ocean and dodge the white beam. The attack passed and hit the blue sky.

Latios resurfaced almost instantly with a blue kinetic energy orb around it and was blasted off into the sky. The ocean water seemed to follow Latios in the air.

Mewtwo appeared out of the large ripple explosion and was shooting after Latios and Naruto.

Latios caught itself in mid-air and took off again. This time moving faster until it was just a bullet shooting into the air.

Lugia and Typhlosion were onto Latios' tail within seconds with the others closely behind. The water below gave way to their speed.

Naruto tried to shoot Lugia down again, but Lugia used its kinetic shield and took the attack head on.

Typhlosion who was on Lugia used thunder punch and struck the chakra beam before retreating into Lugia's kinetic shield.

The beam split into two and shot in different directions. Lugia and Typhlosion had cut right through and neared them.

Naruto smirked, he gripped the egg properly. His unoccupied hand blurred as he went through one handed-seals and stopped.

Dragons made of water came out of the ocean and started trying to slow Lugia and Typhlosion down.

The two disappeared from view, but the others following behind had simply went around and resumed the chase.

Serperior appeared beside them. Razor sharp vine whips attacked even faster then they were moving.

Latios' kinetic shield deflected the attacks before it collapsed.

Mewtwo appeared above them with Vulpix. Mewtwo had a shadow ball prepared and Vulpix had blue flames at the tip of its nose.

The sky was being block and they were boxed in.

Naruto blurred through another set of hand-seals. A visible yellow energy appeared around them. It glowed white before it expanded. Expanded wasn't the right word. It exploded outward and tossed everyone away.

Loud clapping sounds were heard as the chaser hit the ocean's surface and bouncing like pebbles.

Latios used the opening to put more distance between itself and the other, but Lugia was once again after it along with Typhlosion. The two had definitely recovered in record time.

Lugia hardly looked worn down and neither was Typhlosion. Both were closing in fast and Typhlosion was constantly glowing red. It was bulking up, a scary thought since Typhlosion was already a monster in its own right.

Lugia took to the sky above and passed Latios. It was slowly overtaking them.

Typhlosion used blast burn. The streams of powerful flames came at Latios and Naruto.

Latios glowed and countered with solar beam. The resulting explosion slowed Latios down.

Lugia had used Typhlosion's attack to accelerate even faster and was further ahead of Latios. Enough to suddenly stop and do a one-eighty to flap its wings directly at Latios.

Chilly winds struck Latios. The water below turned to cold hard ice.

Lugia had used blizzard.

Naruto blurred through another set of hand-seals.

Lugia and Typhlosion were closing in, but spikes of ice rose out of the frozen ocean. The two started dodging instead of chasing.

Latios glowed as it charged a solar beam to hit Lugia and Typhlosion, but it suddenly had to whip its head back up and fire it at Mewtwo and Vulpix who appeared from the clouds above.

The monstrous solar beam struck the two.

Vulpix and Mew were pushed back into the clouds and disappeared from view. Those two wouldn't be gone for long, that would only disorient them.

Latios moved before it could be boxed in again.

The frozen wasteland was soon just a dot in the distance behind them.

Serperior appeared below Latios surprising the blue dragon. Serperior had used Latios' shadow to hide itself beneath the ocean and struck with leaf storm.

Latios eyes widen from the surprise attack.

Naruto spat out a large fire ball countering the vortex of leaves and turning them to nothing, but ashes.

Serperior was undeterred glowed green. The move was frenzy plant and by the look of it Serperior was serious.

Giant thick roots with thorns appeared everywhere shooting out of the water ahead.

Latios was going too fast to avoid entering in the now forest of roots. The roots whipped around with life of their own to capture Latios and Naruto.

Latios weaved through the roots and cut through what it could with crush claw. It couldn't go up since the plants would easily grabbed it as it rose. It needed an opening.

Latios saw Serperior getting too close for comfort. The grass Pokemon was using the vines to speed it up.

Latios' luck ran out when a single vine managed to hit it. It was pushed into a second vine that quickly wrapped itself onto it.

Naruto cut right through the vines using the wind. He grinned at Serperior who had been so close at finally trapping them.

Latios had enough of the vines and used psychic. All the vines became still. Latios shot out of the forest of roots quickly with Serperior angrily following behind.

Mewtwo and Vulpix appeared above. A shadow ball smashed beside Latios.

Explosions followed Latios who picked up more speed as the seconds went by.

Lugia appeared in front of Latios with Typhlosion. Both were blocking Latios' path. A wall of flames rose from the oceans surface.

Typhlosion was using everything it had to stop Latios. The flames increased until Lugia was engulfed in the flames with it.

Lugia used psychic. It was going to shape the flames.

The flames turned to walls then transformed into a giant ball of flame. It was a ball straight from hell.

Vulpix glowed red as it stood on Mew's shoulder. Its tails glowed and ignited in flames as it prepared to use its most devastating attack.

Mew got behind Latios and let Vulpix fire off a stream of powerful flames behind Latios forcing Latios to move toward Typhlosion and Lugia.

Naruto sat down on Latios and placed the egg between his legs.

Serperior used solar beam with the last of its power and fired at Latios to force Latios to go further ahead just as they all wanted.

Naruto and Latios both entered the giant ball of flame that Typhlosion was producing.

Every attack connected with Latios and Naruto.

A blinding white ball of energy was created with Naruto and Latios both inside.

Every one quickly realized something was wrong when more and more energy was sucked into the ball of energy, but was shrinking instead of growing.

Mewtwo used psychic to force every of its comrade to stop. It saw that all those attacks had not affected Latios or Naruto a bit.

The powerful ball of energy was sucked in as if it were food by Naruto with wispy steams rising below.

Naruto and Latios appeared from the mist unharm. The thick mist slowly dispersing.

Lugia looked singe from the effort it had put into using psychic to shape the flames into a wall and later ball. Typhlosion was burned out, but stood on Lugia breathing heavily.

Serperior was using its snake like body to float and was recovering every bit of energy it could.

Vulpix was in the same condition as Typhlosion. Mewtwo didn't look too healthy either, but it was far from out unlike the others.

"Ah that was a lot to take in!" shouted Naruto with a grin. "You guys almost had us!"

Typhlosion let out a moan and collapsed on Lugia.

Lugia slowly sunk onto the ocean's surface and floated. It too had taken too much damage to continue and had expended too much power.

Serperior remained silent as it collected energy from the now bright sun.

Vulpix didn't seem ready to give up and neither was Mewtwo.

Naruto eyed his surrounding and gulped. "That's really dangerous Mew.

An entire wave of water was rising around them. It slowly kept rising until it covered the sunlight and had everyone trapped. The only exit was the small opening at the top.

Latios slowly sunked into the water. It was tired.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and raised a flag in surrender. He could stop it, but Latios was too tire to keep moving. They were a team so if Latios was out then so was he.

The water slowly sunk back and Mewtwo splashed into the ocean water and floated with Vulpix on its head. Vulpix was avoiding water as much as it could.

Naruto laughed and patted Latios before looking at everyone.

"That was great guys. We crossed Hoen's ocean and reached Kanto's ocean in record time," stated Naruto with a bright smile. He held out a Pokedex. "But you guys failed to stop us from reaching Kanto an hour ago."

Everyone groaned except the silent few.

Latios cheerfully sang victory, but still didn't have the energy to float off of the ocean's water. Instead it floated much like a small boat and twirled in the water. It quickly took its egg from Naruto.

"Lugia and Typhlosion nearly had us with blizzard and Serperior had us surrounded at one point," said Naruto and then looked to Vulpix and Mewtwo. "You two waited for a perfect opportunity to join the others, but by then it had already been too late."

Vulpix rubbed its head in shame.

Mewtwo shrugged. Capturing Naruto was impossible, they all knew that already so it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"You've all grown strong," stated Naruto proudly. "But I'm still undefeated."

Naruto was slapped by Serperior's vine.

Defeated.

Everyone thought the same thing as they saw how Naruto had casually been slapped.

Naruto rubbed his cheek in embarrassment and jumped in the ocean after Serperior to give it a piece of his mind.

"No!" shouted Naruto as he found Serperior's vine wrapping around him. He slowly started sinking.

"I'm sorry," pleaded Naruto as he was slowly drowned. He somehow kept managing to rise back up with just head out.

Latios floated toward Naruto on the water with its egg held out upward to keep it dry. It made a rumbling noise and came to a halt. Latios chirped cheerfully and offered him a ride.

"A boat?" said Naruto suddenly and laughed.

Serperior got bored and unraveled its vine.

Naruto smiled brightly and climbed on Latios.

"Isn't this fun," stated Naruto to all and sat down on Latios with water dripping off of him. His blond hair dropping down to partially cover his eyes.

Everyone was too tired to answer, but he knew they all felt the same way.

"I'll see you all later," said Naruto and withdrew all of his team except Latios. He put away the Pokeballs and pointed toward the general direction Cinnabar island. "Swim Latios."

Latios happily agreed, and started its rumbling noise, and started sailing slowly through the ocean.

•••

••

•

"I see it," said Naruto when he spotted Cinnabar island in the distance.

Latios increased its speed and kept rumbling. It was more of a speed boat now. With its energy back it was once again speedy.

"We can finally get that badge!" shouted Naruto with a large smile.

Within minutes they reached shore.

Latios looked sad to give up being a boat, but Naruto said it made a great boat and cheered it up.

"I think the gym is suppose to be in the Volcano," said Naruto and pointed to the giant Volcano that was the island.

The town on the island was visible from where they were, but Naruto didn't feel that he had the time to wander anymore. He needed all eight badges soon, otherwise he'd miss the League that was getting closer every day.

"Now to search the Volcano!" announced Naruto. He started walking, but Latios suddenly handed him its egg with a smile and saluted him a goodbye before returning to its Pokeball leaving him alone.

Naruto stood slightly surprised, but quickly figured Latios needed to rest. He pulled out a second Pokeball and brought out Typhlosion.

Typhlosion appeared standing upright and yawning. It took its time yawning before doing a series of complicated stretches.

Naruto stood seeing very familiar looking stretches and realized that Typhlosion copied everything he did, including his stretches.

He sweat dropped as he realized Typhlosion had also done one extra stretch. Typhlosion had even stretched its small tail.

Typhlosion finished its stretches and finally looked content.

"You really scare me sometime," said Naruto slowly before he pointed to the Volcano. "We're going to the Volcano to find the Gym of this island."

Typhlosion nodded.

"Okay," said Naruto and held the egg with a better grip and started climbing. He knew that the Gym was located in the volcano based on past rumors he had heard.

•••

••

"This is most definitely extreme," said Naruto as he stood at the top ring of the Volcano. He could see liquid magma inside it.

There was a carved stone stairs that led down inside the Volcano.

Typhlosion looked happy. It carelessly jumped into the burning magma surprising Naruto.

Typhlosion came out of the magma looking completely refreshed.

"I see, the heat heals you," said Naruto and chuckled. "Come on we need to find the Gym leader."

"I'm right here," said a voice.

Naruto looked up and saw another cave. The Gym leader stood above them and the stairs. He looked to be a old bald man.

"If your looking for me than that means you want to get a badge," stated the Gym leader.

"Yeah," replied Naruto. "I'm here to challenge your Gym."

"Than go down and I shall meet you on the battle ground," replied the Gym leader and disappeared from sight.

"Come on Typhlosion," called Naruto and started running down inside the Volcano.

•

"It looks dangerous," said Naruto as he saw a battle plate. The plate floated over boiling magma. It looked as if it had just been fixed. He could make out fractures on it making him hesitate.

The Gym leader stood waiting for him and Typhlosion.

"If your scare you can leave," said the old man.

"Dream on," replied Naruto and stepped onto the plate. "Typhlosion you'll be up first."

Typhlosion ran onto the plate and stood ready for battle.

"I Blaine Gym leader of Cinnabar Island will be happy to show you how powerful fire can be," said Blaine. "Magmar come out!"

Naruto was kind of surprise when a Magmar appeared out of the Magma below. It was steaming slightly from having been inside the volcano.

"This will be a one on one battle, if you defeat Magmar then you'll be the winner," said Blaine. He was confident that his Magmar would come out victorious.

•••

••

•

"That kind of scared me," admitted Naruto to Typhlosion. They were flying on Lugia.

Lugia had decided to come out and stretch, and flying from Cinnabar Island to Veridian city was a good distance for it.

Typhlosion growled and held a slightly bruised cheek. Magmar hadn't been hard, but it had managed to land a clean hit by pure luck.

"I can fix your bruise, but you keep insisting on leaving it," said Naruto and shook his head.

Typhlosion was no longer listening and was acting much like a dog and letting the wind hit it.

Naruto laughed at the sight of Typhlosion trying to touch the clouds that they passed.

Only one more badge to go.

Break[] []

•

"There we have all eight," said Naruto to Vulpix. He pocketed the eighth badge and hurried off to meet Professor Oak.

The last badge had been hurriedly obtained since he had lost time, while in Hoen and had to collect the last badge hastily, but he had managed.

Cinnabar Island's gym had been somewhat challenging and defeating two people to obtain the last badge had been easiest badge ever.

Now all he had to do was meet up with Oak.

Then he could challenge the Champion of Kanto. He only had to defeat the Dragon master Lance. That guy seemed pretty strong when he saw him on Tv once.

"What?" cried Naruto.

"I said Lance won't be accepting any challenges this year," replied Professor Oak. "He's off investigating some criminal activity in Johto."

"Aww and I rushed here just to get the last badges in time!" moaned Naruto and sat down on a lab chair.

"Now now there's always next year," said Professor Oak in a cheerful tone.

"Did you say Johto?" asked Naruto and perked up. It was where he had captured Lugia and met the prick Ho-oh. That bird may seem all beautiful and mysterious, but was actually more of a parrot. It of course had its moments, but he kind of just avoided it and met Lugia afterward who was calm and logical. So calm in fact that he met it when he was almost drowned by a whirlpool and sucked into a underwater cave where Lugia had been asleep at.

"Yes," replied Professor Oak and started writing important details as he circled Serperior who was on a lab table letting him check it. It looked extremely poised and serene.

"Is he also a Police officer or something?" asked Naruto curiously. That sounded like an awesome job. To get paid and have adventures just like his own job. Be on duty and stop bad guys every now and then. He could get paid, while doing what was natural to him.

"Yes, the Champion title comes with many responsibility including keeping peace," replied Professor Oak.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Alright I'm heading off to Johto," said Naruto and brought out a Pokeball. "I'm going to leave Mew in your care."

"Eh!" replied Professor Oak in surprise. He immediately grew worry. "Will Mew be okay with it?"

"He'll be okay. Besides he's grown since I first met him," said Naruto and held two fingers out. "He's now two years old."

"A toddler's age," replied Oak. All Pokemons matured quickly, but Mewtwo was a special case so it probably matured slower.

"Yes," drawled out Naruto. Mew seemed so much older at times.

"Won't you participate in the league at all?" asked Professor Oak. He was sure Gary would be upset to miss a battle against Naruto.

"Nope."

"Quitting it just like the Frontier battle," said Professor Oak in a disappointed tone. "And I paid good money for that too."

Naruto ignored the Professor's rambling and brought out Mew's Pokeball. He passed it to Professor Oak who hesitantly took it. Mewtwo was a very volatile Pokemon and might destroy his lab if he accidentally upset it.

"Mew your now Professor Oak's lab assistant!" said Naruto and grabbed Serperior with a strained grunt before hastily leaving. Mew needed to learn that not all labs were for vicious purpose.

Professor Oak choked as Mewtwo appeared out of it Pokeball looking ready to kill him.

Mew eyed him suspiciously before looking at the starter Pokemons in the lab room that it had immediately located. It psychic abilities were clearly first class.

"Is this your lab?"

"Yes," replied Professor Oak slowly and worried gulped. He was slightly surprise at hearing Mew's voice.

Mew examined everything slowly before it looked back at Oak.

"It doesn't look like the ones I'm familiar with," stated Mew as it broadcasted its thought.

"Well this is a research center. To help me understand Pokemons so that people can live peacefully with them," replied Oak. He was feeling more confident since Mew didn't destroy his lab yet.

"Then I shall assist you as my master ordered," stated Mewtwo and sat down in a chair. Its tail got in the way, but it managed. It looked cute as it sat waiting for order much like its origin Mew.

Professor Oak smiled. "Great I was planning to go and research in the forest nearby. You could help me in translating if that's okay with you."

Mew nodded. It eyed the papers in Professor Oak's hand. "Are those writings?"

"Yes," replied Professor Oak. "I can teach you if you like."

Mew shook its head. With its psychic ability it would learn by itself.

•••

••

•

"No explosions yet," said Naruto and panted heavily as he carried Serperior over the mountains of Kanto to get over to Johto. He would have loved to use Latios, but Latios said it needed to nap and so he was stuck with caring for the egg and Serperior who was annoyed that he took away the attention it had and thus wouldn't carry him. It liked attention apparently, even if it was by a researcher.

Lugia wasn't one to carry people, unless it wanted to. It of course would love to swim, but that wasn't the case.

Naruto dropped Serperior and huffed. Serperior was just toying with him now.

Serperior stretched before waiting for Naruto to lead.

Naruto took the egg out of the light orange back pack he had gotten just for the egg and decided he'd carry it to keep it warm. He spotted a familiar cave and smiled. Through it he would end up near Newbark town.

It was to bad he'd miss the battle tournament at Indigo Plateau, but the thing was useless unless he could become Champion through it.

The tunnel was dark, but he easily passed through by sticking to walls and letting Serperior go ahead of him to clear out any wild Pokemons that might attack him.

It didn't battle Pokemons weaker than itself, but it wasn't above scaring others. Its glare is usually enough to silence those opposing it.

"Ah sunlight," he said as he stepped out of the cave on the side of the mountain. He was now officially in Johto territory. It was also the sister of Kanto. The two were connected through the Pokemon League. Thus meaning that two entire region had only one league. If one were to carefully check those facts than it would also be true that Kanto and Johto's Pokemon League were the most powerful out of all the Leagues due to them only having the best from two continent.

Serperior slithered toward him making almost no noise at all. It didn't look even a bit dirty despite having passed through a cave.

Naruto checked his surrounding and saw a beautiful lake. "That's the lake that'll lead me to NewBark town."

Serperior raised its head high into the air. It stood ten feet taller than Naruto as it scouted its surrounding.

Serperior was a monstrous size snake that could rival a full grown Charizard in size. It was why Naruto had been so tired carrying it. It could be consider the grass Milotic due to its beauty and royal look.

"Come on," said Naruto and started jumping down the mountain. He easily reached the bottom without having to find a safe passage down.

Serperior swiftly followed him down. It used its long body to safely move down large portion of heights.

Once down Naruto walked toward the visible lake.

They stopped at the edge of the lake and looked at Serperior. "Can you carry me across?"

Serperior stayed silent, but eventually nodded. It was a natural swimmer like most snakes. Swimming and carrying a person was easily within its abilities.

Naruto grinned and took care to carefully carry the egg and got on Serperior.

Serperior glided into the lake and swam with ease. Its body seem to float above the water.

There were some new looking Pokemons that passed them. A new wide looking fish whose name escaped Naruto.

"You know I never visited Unova before," said Naruto to Serperior as they crossed. He was curious was it was like where Serperior had come from. "Its the next place I was thinking of going to, but I started to like being a citizen of Pallet Town and research helper of Professor Oak."

Serperior silently kept moving and let Naruto tell his story.

"I'm glad I didn't go though," said Naruto with a smile. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met a beautiful creature like you."

Serperior splashed him with its tail.

Naruto laughed and used chakra to warm his arms to keep the egg warmer.

"There it is," said Naruto as he saw the ending of the lake.

Serperior sped up and got out of the water with Naruto happily hopping off.

"We're officially entering Newbark town," stated Naruto with a bright smile. "This is also where Professor Elm is suppose to live. Where the shy Cyndaquil came from."

Serperior ignored Naruto and returned to its Pokeball. At the same time Typhlosion popped out looking refreshed.

Naruto eyed Typhlosion with wide eyes. It had grown so much since he last saw it. Serperior was a fast growing Pokemon since with water, sunlight, and food it grows rapidly, but Typhlosion seemed to have grown at least two feet taller.

Typhlosion stood on two legs and looked down on Naruto. It grinned and brought its paw to his head to show him he was short.

Naruto shook his head and turned to leave, but Latios chose to appear out of its Pokeball and took the egg from him.

"Come on," called Naruto and started moving, but stopped as a red hair boy wearing a black long sleeve passed them running hurriedly away.

Naruto's eyes spotted the Pokeball the kid was clutching. The Pokeball had a small water emblem embedded on it. A emblem only used by a certain Professor to label his Pokemons.

"Latios use Psychic and bring that kid back!" ordered Naruto and pointed to the running kid.

Latios didn't hesitate and used its power. The running boy was lifted from where he was and brought back forciby.

The kid seemed surprised that he had been caught, but quickly brought out a second Pokeball and brought out his Pokemon.

A Sneasel appeared. A cat like Pokemon with sharp claws that could stand on two legs to fight. It looked ready to attack Latios.

Typhlosion stepped in front of Latios to fight the Sneasel. Latios had an egg and wouldn't be able to fight.

"Wait!" said Naruto.

Everyone stopped.

The kid was dropped on the ground. Latios had did as he had asked and didn't see any reason to continue holding the kid up.

The kid angrily got up and stared at his attackers. He looked surprised and frighten as he realized how highly evolved Typhlosion was and unnerved by Latios' appearance.

"Your Uzumaki," stated the red hair kid.

"So you know your trainers, even new ones," replied Naruto and eyed the Pokeball the kid held. "Is that yours?"

The kid eyed Naruto warily and didn't reply.

Latios cheerfully marched in between the intense silence and floated straight to the red hair kid.

Naruto was surprised by Latios' action, but decided to let Latios do what it wanted. It knew if people were evil just by being near them so it probably knew the kid better despite having just met.

Latios went face to face with the kid and cooed softly before presenting the kid the egg it held. The blue and white egg shimmered as it was presented.

The kid looked shocked and surprise at the same time, but slowly took the egg with a uncertain look.

"I guess since Latios thinks your okay I'll let you go," said Naruto and rubbed his chin in thought. "And I'll pretend I didn't see that Pokeball."

The kid looked surprise again and nodded hesitantly. He still looked guarded in case it was all a trap.

"Take care of that egg, because the Pokemon born from that will no doubt be a great help to whatever goal your trying to achieve," said Naruto and stopped Typhlosion from starting a battle needlessly with its cocky attitude and started to leave ad head for the town.

"My name is Silver," said Silver suddenly as Naruto was leaving.

"Silver," said Naruto testing out the kid's name and nodded.

The kid nodded and ran off again this time with one more future companion and his Sneasel running behind him.

Naruto looked at Latios and smiled. "Hope you know what you did."

Latios chirped confidently and did a happy dance in mid air.

Typhlosion scoffed and clicked its claws before following after Naruto.

"Don't worry. Typhlosion's just upset he didn't battle," said Naruto to Latios as they reached Newbark town.

There were several Officer Jennies running around searching for the kid they had just met.

"Halt!" shouted one Jenny that had spotted him. There was a loud whistles suddenly from the same one.

"I found him!" she shouted.

Naruto gaped as he was suddenly surrounded by Jennies. Those crazy officers were suspecting him too often to be a coincidence.

"Your the thief!" said the one that had started it all. "Where is the Pokemon you stole from Elm."

"He said it was a starter Pokemon," said another.

"Its the Typhlosion with him," assumed another one.

"He must have stolen that rare Latios too!" shouted a new one.

"Take him in!" shouted another.

"Wait!" shouted Naruto hurriedly,  
>"I'm here to meet Professor Elm, I work for Professor Oak!"<p>

They all stopped their advancement on him.

"Can you prove it?" asked the one that had blown the whistle.

Naruto slowly pulled out his Pokedex.

"We wasted time!" shouted another one as they saw the Pokedex open up and show his face and ID number.

They all ran off searching and this time left the town to do a wide scale search.

Typhlosion sighed in relief at how close it had been from being taken away.

Latios quickly went back to its cheerful attitude.

Naruto lead them to Professor Elm's lab. He knew where to go due to how small the town was and there was only one building big enough to be a research center.

Naruto rang the bell on the door.

A thin man in a white lab coat opened up. He wore glasses and looked weak.

"Yes?" answered the Professor uncertainly.

"Hello Professor," greeted Naruto and moved aside to let the Professor see Typhlosion.

The Professor immediately smiled. "You must be Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

The Professor smiled brightly stepped forward and touched Typhlosion's neck. "You've grown so much."

Typhlosion lowered its head and let the Professor pat it.

Latios cooed softly from behind.

"I guess this day isn't so bad after all," said Professor Elm and motion for them to enter. "I even get to see a Latios."

Latios did a soft greeting and even offered its small arm for a hand shake.

The Professor chuckled and shook it.  
>"So civilized."<p>

Typhlosion walked through the lab as if it were dazed and eventually came upon two Pokeballs that were being conditioned.

It stared at the two Pokeballs and tapped them both.

A baby Cyndaquil and a equally young Cheekorita appeared.

"These two are starters for upcoming trainers," said Professor Elm to Typhlosion. The Professor patted the two baby Pokemons.

"Typhlosion really missed your lab," said Naruto and remembered the tantrum Cyndaquil had thrown when he first met it.

Professor Elm laughed and looked at Typhlosion. "I missed you to, but you had to go out and see the world."

Typhlosion bear hugged the Professor. The Professor slowly lost color.

"Careful you'll crush him," said Naruto and took a empty chair to sit on.

Typhlosion sheepishly let the Professor go.

Professor Elm gasped, but chuckled afterward. "Definitely a lot strong. Naruto must have trained you a lot."

"I'm sure you saw Typhlosion's stunt on the Frontier channel," said Naruto from where he sat. Latios chirped in agreement.

"Ah yes!" replied Elm as he remembered. "Professor Oak mentioned it to me, but unfortunately I didn't get a chance to watch. My satellite had been out of service at the time."

"So professor I also came to visit you for another reason," said Naruto and decided to stop embarrassing Typhlosion.

Professor Elm nodded. "If I can help I'd be happy to."

"Well I'm looking for Lance the Champion of the Elite Four," said Naruto. "Professor Oak said he was here in Johto."

Professor Elm nodded. "Yes, he is, but even I don't know where he's at."

Naruto slumped in disappointment. "I guess I'll have to find him the old fashion way."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" asked Professor Elm as he sensed that Naruto was about ready to leave.

"Is it to find the thief?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes," replied Professor Elm. "I suppose you found out from Officer Jenny."

"I met the thief by the lake," replied Naruto. "But he's long gone."

"You met him?" asked Professor Elm and grew alarmed.

"Actually I stopped him," replied Naruto with a smile.

"Really!" asked Elm and brighten up again.

"But then I decided to let him go," finished Naruto.

"You let him go?" asked Professor Elm slowly.

"Latios even liked him enough to give him its egg," said Naruto motioning to Latios.

Latios did a innocent greeting.

Professor Elm hung his head in despair.

"We all I can confirm is he's not evil," said Naruto. That counted for something at least.

"Well as long as he treats Tododile with care then I guess it'll ease my mind," replied Professor Elm.

"Latios is a perfect judge of character so you don't have to worry about anything," reassured Naruto.

"Well I guess that does calms me a little," replied Professor Elm.

"Besides you still have two more starters to worry about first," reminded Naruto.

"That's right!" shouted Elm frantically as he was reminded. "Today is the day the trainers are suppose to pick up their starters. I almost forgot!"

"Anyway we'll be going now," said Naruto cheerfully and dragged Typhlosion away with Latios helping Naruto.

Professor Elm gave Typhlosion a tearful goodbye and let them leave.

•••

••

•

Naruto and Latios walked out of Newbark town or in Latios case floated.

Typhlosion had been in tears and so had returned to its Pokeball to hide its joyful tears.

"You know every time I see a forest I feel at home," said Naruto to Latios as they kept moving for the next town, which was Cherry-grove City.

Since he had nothing to follow Lance with he'd just have to travel through Johto looking for the Champion. Once he find him he could finally have his challenge instead of waiting an entire year. He would also have to make sure not to disrupt Lance's investigation at the same time.

•••

••

•

"This sucks," grumbled Naruto and laid on tall green grass. Next to him laid Serperior. Serperior had come out to get some sunlight and Latios had returned to its Pokeball to sleep.

"Hey are you a trainer?" asked a kid's voice.

Naruto looked up. A ten year old looking kid with black hair and gold color eyes wearing a shirt of red and white with a black and gold colored hat backward with his hair popping out in front of it. The kid wore a short for the warm day it seemed and carried a black backpack.

"Yes," replied Naruto casually. He knew napping on a route that led to Cherry-Grove would lead him to passing trainers and maybe even Lance, and had decided to purposely nap there.

Serperior stretched and lifted its head to see the young trainer. It spotted the young trainer and went back to sleep. It didn't bother with the weak.

"Then I challenge you to a battle," said the young trainer.

Naruto sat properly on the grass and faced the young trainer. "Ok."

"Cyndaquil show him our power!" called out the trainer and brought out his Cyndaquil.

Naruto touched his chin as he saw the Cyndaquil. It was the one he met at Professor Elm's lab meaning the trainer had no experience at all.

Naruto looked at Serperior who refused battle weak Pokemons. He instead pulled out Vulpix's Pokeball and kept sitting calmly on the tall grass.

"Vulpix!" called Naruto and let Vulpix come out of the Pokeball as he held it.

Vulpix appearance made the sunlight grown intense. Vulpix stepped forward and eyed its opponent.

"So what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Gold," replied Gold and he smother confidently. "Cyndaquil and I are going to be the best in Johto by defeating all eight gyms and the Elite Four."

"Good at least your aiming high," replied Naruto with a smile. "Let's begin then."

"Cyndaquil use ember!" ordered Gold immediately.

Vulpix stood calmly and let Cyndaquil use ember on it.

"You just got your Cyndaquil I see," said Naruto.

Vulpix shook off the embers as if it were harmless leaves.

"But why?" asked Gold.

"Vulpix has an ability. It can't be hurt by fire attacks, it powers Vulpix up instead," explained Naruto.

"Vulpix use your tail without the fire," ordered Naruto.

Vulpix's tails glowed and it dashed to Cyndaquil who was to slow to react. It was hit multiple times and thrown across the grassy battle ground. The attacks had been greatly toned down to allow Gold to gather some experience.

"Cyndaquil get up and use quick attack," called Gold.

Cyndaquil got up and started charging at Vulpix who waited calmly.

"That only works if your Pokemons is at the same level or close in power compared to the opponent," stated Naruto.

Vulpix dodged Cyndaquil and let the small mouse Pokemon run pass it.

"And you have to learn when to also dodge," tutored Naruto.

Vulpix moved in sync with Naruto's words and swung its tails at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil ducked under the tails and did its best to avoid the tails.

"Good your Cyndaquil is learning," commented Naruto. It seemed all Cyndaquils were quick learners.

"Cyndaquil use tackle!" called out Gold. He gritted his teeth as he realized they were being toyed with.

"You also have to remain calm at all time!" instructed Naruto.

Vulpix blurred and dodged Cyndaquil's attack and used its tail to trip Cyndaquil at the same time.

"You also need to have great reaction and must as a trainer," said Naruto to Gold. "Otherwise your Pokemons will pay the price."

Cyndaquil rolled from being tripped, but it quickly got back up, and ready to continue.

Serperior watched the battle as it laid calmly next to Naruto.

"Cyndaquil use growl!" ordered Gold. Vulpix was too powerful. Growl would lower its attack power.

"Again those move only help when user is close or equally strong as the foe," explained Naruto. "Otherwise the gap in power is too great to change."

Vulpix used its tails and slapped Cyndaquil across the grassy field and hit a tree. It fell down with a grunt.

Vulpix waited as Cyndaquil struggled to get back up.

"Cyndaquil eat your berry!" yelled Gold. He had given it a berry before the battle.

Cyndaquil popped a small Oran berry in its mouth.

"Items are also useful, but berries are one time use only," explained Naruto.

Vulpix appeared and used its tail to slapped Cyndaquil repeatedly again.

Cyndaquil curled into a ball and rolled away with the impact.

"And your Cyndaquil learned that sometime its better to go with the flow," said Naruto as Cyndauild used the power from Vulpix attacks to get a quick boost in its roll and was now rolling everywhere in an attempt to hit Vulpix, but Vulpix was too fast to dodge. It was flame wheel without the flames since flames don't work.

"Vulpix use extra sensory," ordered Naruto.

Vulpix's eyes glowed.

Cyndaquil's rolling stopped and it clutched its head before fainting.

"And be prepared for the unexpected," said Naruto. "Because you never know when the opponent will use a attack you've never seen before."

Gold withdrew his Cyndaquil and bowed before Naruto.

"Thank you for the lessons," said Gold and got up before running off to Cherry-Grove City for the Pokemon center.

Serperior curled Naruto up as he laid back on the grass. Vulpix returned to its Pokeball to resume its peaceful sleep where its sensitive ears wouldnt hear the loud noise of bug Pokemons filled in the forest.

•••

••

•

Naruto yawned as he woke up from the peaceful sleep he had taken. He took off his blue shirt and changed it to a fresh new one. He also switched his black pant instantaneously to avoid any incidents. Feeling ready he got up and started heading for Violet City.

Naruto mouth grew watery as he remembered about their famous rice cake. Latios would definitely love it since it enjoyed human food a lot.

•••

••

"They also have a Bellsprout tower," said Naruto to Serperior as they explored the city. He munched on his rice cake and aimlessly walked through the city.

Serperior didn't care about the food and simply followed.

Latios was giggling as it munched on its own food behind them. Latios was flying in plain sight, but was invisible.

Naruto for the life of him didn't know why Latios hadn't done that at the battle towers.

"Look a Bellsprout tower," said Narito to Serperior. "Its dedicated solely for the Bellsprout Pokemon."

The tower was great for upcoming Pokemon trainers.

Serperior didn't show any interest. Bellsprouts were weak so it simply had no interest.

"Oh well," muttered Naruto and started heading for the next City. It was Golden Rod City. He'd probably find a lead there somewhere.

"I got it!" said Naruto to Serperior. He quickly combed his hair and brought out make up out and lighten his skin color. His hair was now spiky and his skin was a lighter shade.

Serperior gave him a confused look.

"We'll go undercover. Find any shady people and work from within. Its what Lance is probably doing, how else would he be off the charts?" said Naruto to his beloved Serperior.

Serperior shrugged. It couldn't care less about what pointless searching he was doing.

Naruto hopped on Serperior and pointed to the direction of GoldenRod City.

They stopped shortly after Serperior come upon a obstacle blocking the route.

"A tree?" said Naruto to Serperior as they both stopped their traveling due to a large tree blocking the route they were on.

The tree looked strange.

"Serperior cut it down!" ordered Naruto.

Serperior's vines came out and prepared to lash at the tree.

The vines made a sharp hissing noise as it was swung.

"Huh," said Naruto as he just witness a tree just barely duck to dodge Serperior's vines.

Serperior stopped its vines and watched in curiosity.

"A Pokemon," stated Naruto slowly and laughed. He should have sensed it, but the Pokemon had been so still he hadn't bothered to check.

Naruto brought out his Pokedex. A rare occasion since he had seen almost every Pokemon in Johto.

"Sudowoodo the rock Pokemon. It often poses as a tree to avoid trouble and hates it when people mistakenly water it," said the Pokedex's voice.

Naruto looked to Serperior. "Well since its hiding why don't you just jump over?"

Serperior blurred as it ran in a full circle to gather speed.

Naruto almost fell off, but managed to stay on.

Serperior jumped over Sudowoodo and easily go on the other side.

"Nice jump," commented Naruto. Serperior could have jumped over a house with the speed it had gathered.

Serperior nodded and resumed its slithering toward GoldenRod City.

•••

"The city that doesn't sleep," said Naruto to Serperior as they reached the outskirts of the City.

It was night already, but the city was glowing with lights.

"We'll start our search tomorrow," said Naruto to Serperior and prepared camp.

•••

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

•Yo!

I hope this chapter come out like I intended. I tried to stretch it, but I had a hard time. A small writers block depending what reader reads it.

• Oh and I tried to keep a touch of the Anime in there, but it was kind of hard. I want Ash in the story and at the same time not really. I rather have the real trainer, you know?

•Also do not forget to review. They don't speed up chapter update, but do help motivate.

••

Here

It

Is:

••

•••

Naruto had Vulpix on his shoulder, it clung to him with its multiple tails balancing itself perfectly as he entered a bar.

Vulpix was larger now instead of the small Pikachu sized fox it used to be. The training it had gone through had made it grow slightly larger than the average Vulpix.

The bar was holding a small suspicious competition that had piqued Naruto's interest.

GoldenRod City only had one bar, so he had assumed it would also be the only one that would deal with suspicious criminal activities.

"Hey are you here for the competition?" asked one grunt who immediately confronted him just as he entered the bar. The guy was wearing black clothes with a flat hat. The guy was the definition of suspicious.

"Yeah," replied Naruto with a clueless smile. "I heard there was a competition going on for Pokemons."

"Well your in the right place," replied the guy and he pointed to a door at the side of the Bartender. "Go through that door to enter. If you pass all the doors, you win."

There were others similarly dressed people watching him suspiciously.

"I'll see you later when I win," replied Naruto and entered the door. It could be a trap, but he doubted it be anything he couldn't get out of.

Upon entering Naruto came face to face with a blue haired woman who had a Psyduck at her side. Psyducks were one of the least respected Pokemon around, meaning she wasn't much of a challenge.

"I will be your first opponent," she said. She looked quite annoyed by his presence. "This will be quick."

"Vulpix show her that we're not to be taken lightly," said Naruto. Trainers were always so eager to battle, just like when he had first arrived in Kanto. He hadn't been a trainer then, but he remembered how he had been challenged for every mile he walked.

Vulpix jumped in front of Naruto and prepared for battle. Its tails stretched and waved mystically behind it. The air slowly got warmer as its temperature rose.

•••

"Now let's see which one should we capture?" asked Gold to Cyndaquil. He was having a difficult time deciding, which Donphan to capture.

There was a herd of Donphans and he wanted one, but they all looked strong and choosing was hard.

Cyndaquil hopped on top of a Donphan who had decided to play with it.

"We have a winner," said Gold brightly and ran to the Donphan. It was friendly so that was good.

The Donphan greeted him by padding his head with its long nose.

"I like you already!" exclaimed Gold and pulled out a Pokeball. "Here goes nothing."

He threw the Pokeball at its head. It was immediately engulfed in bright red light and was swallowed by the Pokeball. The Pokeball moved making soft echoing sounds by clicking and signifying capture.

Cyndaquil picked the Pokeball up and hurriedly gave it to Gold.

"That was lucky," said Gold with a smile and faced Cyndaquil. "Others won't be easy so be ready."

Cyndaquil nodded with a lot of determination.

"Good and we also need to run," said Gold we a bright smile. He pointed up at the sky. "That Skarmory looks absolutely pissed."

Cyndaquil looked and saw a silver bird with red wings coming straight at them.

"Run Cyndaquil, your a mouse!" shouted Gold and started running for the next city. He laughed when Cyndaquil overtook him.

•••

••

•

"The last one Vulpix," said Naruto and entered the final door. The prize better be worth it.

He was greeted with the sight of thirty Team Rocket grunts all waiting for him. At least his hunch was right.

The leader stepped forward. A man wearing a black suit with sunglasses and black hair. Another man who didn't know how to avoid looking suspicious.

"I'm Team Rocket's Elite leader," said the man. He pointed at the group behind him. "You impressed us all and we decided to offer you membership for Team Rocket."

"Really?" asked Naruto trying to sound skeptical. This was the third time someone offered him to join a club. Each time he declined, but this was just what he had been looking for.

"Of course," replied the man. "Your a very powerful trainer and we admire that."

"Well when you put it that way," replied Naruto and rubbed his chin. "I like the sound of it Team Rocket."

"Will you join us," asked the Leader.

"Yes, I do like a little mayhem every now and then," replied Naruto and grinned.

The man nodded in approval. "The others will explain Team Rocket's goal to you, but first we would like to offer you proper clothes."

A Rocket grunt came forward with Team Rocket's Logo uniform.

Naruto took the clothes without hesitation and inspected them. "Do these come with bandanas?"

•••

"So far we stopped Team Rocket from stealing Slowpoke tails," said Silver to Totodile.

Totodile repeated its name half way I agreement and slowly became disappointed in itself.

"And we failed once," continued Silver. His Sneasel and Totodile had been defeated when a more powerful Team Rocket commander had shown up. They had barely managed to escape.

They needed to get stronger. To capture stronger Pokemons and train harder.

"Come on Totodile," called Silver and started heading for Violet City. He would battle the Gym there and get stronger.

He fixed his holding on the egg he had been carrying since the start of his journey and started walking with Totodile behind. They would move forward.

•••

••

"Hey you!" shouted a elder teen.

"Me!" asked Gold. He was surprised from the sudden call, especially since they were in a forest. Cyndaquil had even curled up from the surprise.

"Yeah! replied the owner of the voice. It was a brown haired teen with his bangs hanging slightly forward.

He wore a black shirt and brown pant with a Pokeball belt around his waist. He had six meaning he was a pretty good trainer.

"Have you seen a blond guy around here?" asked the teen. "He should have had a Vulpix or Typhlosion with him."

"That sounds a lot like the guy I battled," replied Gold and touched his chin. "I can't remember where I battled him though, but I'm sure you can battle me and jog my memory a bit."

"What's your name?" asked the teen. He didn't look happy about Gold's attitude.

"Gold," replied Gold with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm Gary," said Gary and pulled out a Pokeball. "I would battle you, but I can tell that you won't even warm me up, especially after I built the ultimate team."

"What?" asked Gold confused. The guy wanted information so why would he suddenly not want it.

"Since you saw him here then that means he went forward," said Gary to Gold with a smirk of his own. "He couldn't have gone back since I would have come across him, and that means he's likely in GoldenRod City or further ahead."

"Hey battle me!" yelled Gold and prepared a Pokeball.

"See ya later!" said Gary and he brought out his Pidgeot. He got on it and flew away. He didn't give the kid a chance to even try a desperate attempt to battle.

Gold simply watched as the trainer flew away from sight.

"We need to catch someone that can fly," said Gold to Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil nodded in agreement, but was slightly hesitant after running into Skarmory.

•••

••

"I look good don't I," said Naruto to Vulpix. He grinned cheekily. His disguise was perfect.

Vulpix inspected the clothing. A black pant with a black Rocket jacket. He had a bandana on his head that hid most of his hair, but it still loosely hung forward.

"You look good to," said Naruto to Vulpix. The only one that wouldn't stand out as a Team Rocket member.

Vulpix too had a bandana on. It was loosely placed and covered one side of Vulpix face more than the other.

The Bandana had Team Rocket's signature "R" on it.

Vulpix yipped in agreement.

"Come on," said Naruto and picked Vulpix up. They were charged with security inside Headquarter, which was located just beneath the Lake of Rage.

Team Rocket was at least creative and his job was simple. Just guard the door that led to the base.

Despite his successful infiltration of Team Rocket, he was still looking for Lance. The guy was a ghost.

•••

••

"Let's see now," said Professor Oak as he studied a small Pokemon. A Feebas.

It was a common Pokemon found in Hoen, but nobody ever seem to want it. He had gotten it from a Trainer who had given it up to him.

"It doesn't look much," said Mewtwo. He peered down at the brown spotted fish.

It swam back and forth inside a water tank made specially for it. The tank had a handful of seaweed, which it lived on.

"Ah, but I know something many don't know," replied Professor Oak and wrote down his observation on a clipboard. "This little Pokemon evolves into a Milotic."

Mew reexamined the fish and looked back at Professor Oak. "It still doesn't look much."

"Well maybe not, but it does evolve into a beautiful Pokemon," replied Professor Oak with a chuckle. He measured Feebas' fin size before finishing his day's work.

"Now what will you do with it?" asked Mewtwo.

"There's a nice pond in my backyard," replied Professor Oak. "It could make friends with my Magikarps."

"Another less than pleasant Pokemon," replied Mew. Magikarp was about the most useless Pokemon out there.

"Every Pokemon has a redeeming quality," said Prfoessor Oak.

"Hnn."

•••

•••

••

Naruto sat behind a counter inside a little shop. He was guarding the shop with a disguised Team Rocket member who looked like an old lady.

"This is boring," said Naruto to the old lady.

"I know," replied the grunt that was beneath the disguise. He didn't sound happy at all.

"Isn't there a mission to do around here?" asked Naruto.

"I heard that a group was going to destroy the Tin tower," said the grunt.

"The thing at Ecruteak City?" asked Naruto. Ho-Oh's old home. It wasn't all it was said to be. He had already checked the place out back when he had first traveled through Johto.

"Yeah, if we can catch Ho-Oh then our plan will come true and Team Rocket will be fully revived," replied the grunt who sounded really happy.

"How can they catch Ho-Oh? Isn't it suppose to be uncatchable?" asked Naruto. Not that he'd want it.

"Well I think their still working on that," replied the grunt in thought. "Heard they were going to go to a ruin somewhere that will show them how to capture it."

Naruto realized that the Rocket leaders weren't thinking things through. Ruins usually don't explain anything unless you knew the ancient language.

"Hey maybe I should petition to join," said Naruto with a grin. "I might just get promoted."

"You go ahead. I like my simple job and good pay," replied the grunt and took a seat. He even moved as if his hips were actually old.

Naruto nodded and removed the hidden cover on the floor and entered the base to ask permission. Team Rocket was taking its operation really slow.

They kept making him wait. Not only that, but he was still no close in picking up Lance's trail.

Already weeks had gone by since he joined them.

•••

••

•

Silver walked just in the outskirts of Violet City. He had the egg in his hands and had a Croconaw walking by his side with a Pupitar. With time he would have a Tyranitar.

"Come on Croconaw," said Silver. "We need to follow Team Rocket's trail."

Croconaw followed.

"Team Rocket will be there and we'll stop them," said Silver. "This time we'll definitely stop them."

•••

••

"Guard this entrance and don't let anyone pass!" shouted a Rocket Elite leader to Naruto.

"Got it!" replied Naruto and saluted the leader. The leader was a real jerk.

Vulpix yipped in understanding.

The leader nodded and climbed the stairs that they were charged to guard.

Five more Team Rocket member passed them and went upstairs following the leader.

Naruto looked around the place he was at. It was the tower that held two bells said to call Ho-Oh.

"Looks creepy doesn't it," said Naruto to Vulpix. The tower didn't look that special, it looked more like a ruin than anything else.

Vulpix softly said its name and looked at the statue of Ho-Oh that was on the floor.

The legendary bird stood tall with its wings open and beak opening. It was colorless, but was definitely life size.

Naruto loosened his bandana a bit and stretched. He sat down on the stairway and waited for something to happen. He rubbed his shoulder as he waited. The Team Rocket backpack he had was causing his neck to feel stiff.

"These people sure take long to come save their tower."

•••

••

"Quilava use flame wheel!" shouted Gold. His eyes were locked on the opponent's Pokemon and trying to get a feel of how it moved to come up with a counter. A tactic he had recently started working on. Sometime speed wasn't enough and he needed to anticipate an opponents move.

"Bayleef dodge and use Razor Leaf!" shouted the opposing trainer. A brown haired girl with a white ball hat. Her haired had spread out into two wavy curves.

Bayleef the grass Pokemon did as ordered and jumped out of the way.

Quilava rolled past it and did a sharp turn much like a wheel and kept spinning. It seemed to drift across the ground as if were a wheel instead of a Pokemon. Its body was much faster after having evolved and tougher.

Bayleef used razor leaf, but Quilava didn't stop rolling and instead increased the intensity of the flames on it.

The leaves burned to ashes and blown away by Quilava's power.

Quilava shot forward at Bayleef. It was aiming for a direct hit.

Bayleef prepared to dodge once more. Its legs gripped the ground and prepared.

"Hit to the left!" shouted Gold as he saw how Bayleef was moving.

Bayleef froze in mid jump as it saw its path covered and was narrowly hit. It grimaced from the flames. A soft hit, but effective. It hadn't been able to dodge properly.

Quilava rolled in front of its trainer and unrolled. It stood on all four and was just getting started. The flames on its back steadily growing as the battled progressed.

"Quilava and I have the advantage!" said Gold and grinned victoriously. "We'll definitely overcome every obstacle in our way even if its you Lyra!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" shouted Lyra and pointed at Quilava. "Bayleef hit Quilava with Solar beam!"

"Dodge!" shouted Gold.

Quilava jumped and rolled. The white beam trailed dangerously behind it as it rolled. It quickly gathered speed again and begin spinning a circle around Bayleef. The solar beam stopped as Bayleef was trapped.

"Fire spin!" ordered Gold. Bayleef was finally boxed in.

A small twister made of flame was created by Quilava's rapid circle and took shape.

The flames spun around Bayleef as if it had a mind of its own. It scorched the Pokemon and started steadily shaving off its health.

Bayleef screamed in pain and collapsed.

"Bayleef no!" shouted Lyra and ran to her Pokemon.

Gold called Quilava back and grinned. "Another victory Quilava, but this one had been to our advantage."

Lyra withdrew her Bayleef and looked at Gold. "We'll battle again when Bayleef and I get stronger."

"Sure," replied Gold and proudly stood with Quilava. "But we'll also get stronger so don't expect us to be the same."

Lyra nodded and ran off into the forest surrounding them.

"Ilex forest sure is creepy," said Gold as he stood alone with Quilava. The mist was picking up again.

Quilava agreed. It rubbed its arm. A place where Bayleef had managed to hit it at.

"We need to get pass this forest and get to GoldenRod City. We'll definitely meet that guy there and beat him!" said Gold. The guy that had arrogantly ditched him. "But first who are they?"

There was a small group of people in the distance that he could see. People dressed in black.

"Come on Quilava," said Gold and started moving for the group. "Shady looking people usually means criminals."

•••

••

•

Lance entered a ancient dome. A dome hidden deep inside the ruins of Johto.

He studied the writings on the walls carefully. The writings covered the entire dome and they seem to glow ominously.

They held the secret to reaching Ho-Oh before Team Rocket did.

"This is it," he said to himself and slowly memorized the ancient writings. Ho-Oh would appear before the one who holds the Rainbow wing. There were missing parts, but it was enough to possibly bring Ho-Oh.

Lance prepared to leave, but stopped when he heard someone's footstep. He frowned as he realized whoever it was, they had already seen the text. The person was coming from the floors below the domes, the worn out stairway.

The person had information on Ho-Oh, Team Rocket might catch Ho-Oh if they found out how to summon it. He couldn't let that happen.

Lance waited as the footsteps neared. A red haired boy appeared in the stairway. A Croconaw followed diligently behind and seemed to have already known that he was there.

"This oppressing feeling, its just like meeting him," said Silver as he appeared in the stairway. His eyes harden and his hands trembled when he spotted who was in the dome. "Lance of the Elite Four."

Why did he keep meeting such strong people when he wasn't ready. Just like stopping Team Rocket was becoming increasingly difficult.

"You," replied Lance. The thief from NewBark Town. The one who had stolen Totodile from Professor Elm, the Croconaw made him more likely to be the same thief. "Your the thief of Newbark Town. Could it be that your with Team Rocket?"

"No," replied Silver and withdrew Croconaw. Protection was meaningless if they were going to battle against the Champion. He had to focus only on escape.

"It doesn't matter either way. Your a known criminal," replied Lance. He pulled out a Pokeball. "Being here also means that your after Ho-Oh."

"Team Rocket was here before me. I simply trailed behind," replied Silver and pulled out a new Pokeball. "I'm also not after Ho-Oh.."

"You can debate that with Officer Jenny later. I can't waste my time here," replied Lance and brought out his Pokemon. The Pokeball opened in his hands.

Red beams shot out of the Pokeball and took shape. A light orange dragon appeared. It stood beside Lance, its body size twice as tall as him and its wings outstretched.

"Give up," said Lance to Silver. "You can't defeat my Dragonite."

His Dragonite was one of his most powerful and fastest Pokemon. Few Pokemon could match Dragonite's speed.

"If I battled you than I would definitely lose, but escaping isn't impossible," replied Silver. He opened his Pokeball. His only chance of escape.

"Dragonite destroy the entrance of the dome!" ordered Lance. He couldn't let the kid escape with knowledge of Ho-Oh.

Dragonite opened its mouth and fired a hyper beam. The powerful beam created a rush of gust within the dome causing dust to rise surrounding Dragonite to rise. The beam struck the ancient entrance, a loud explosion followed shortly and the entrance collapsed.

Lance looked at were the thief was and frowned as he saw what Pokemon the thief had brought out.

A small blue dragon floated next to Silver. Its eyes were sharp and its body stance looked ready to fight.

"I won't let you escape. You'll become problematic in the future if you escape, especially if you build a powerful team." said Lance. Latios' were only found in Hoen, even then one didn't just find a Latios in Hoen. Croconaw was another very powerful Pokemon that would only get stronger. The kid was already building a impressive team.

"That's if you can stop us!" replied Silver. There was no way he was getting captured after getting so far. He got on Latios.

Latios shot off into the air. It flew in a circle dodging the immediate Hyper beams that Dragonite fired.

"Use twister to stop them!" ordered Lance. If Dragonite continued with sch high powered attacks then the dome would collapse.

Dragonite prepared its attack, but the two foes did an unexpected move.

Lance's eyes widen as he saw Latios do a almost impossible turn to avoid the attack and use the hole Dragonite had made with its hyper beam to escape out of the dome.

Lance was left standing alone in the dome. Everything had been too quick and he had underestimated the kid.

"Catching them will waste our time!" growled Lance. He got on Dragonite, he needed to get to Ecruteak City. The only place that might have the Rainbow wing. Ho-Oh's old home.

•••

••

"I give up," said Gold as he crawled on the wet grass of Ilex forest. He looked up at the Elite Team Rocket leader he was facing. "Did you think I would say that?"

The opponent was a man wearing a business suit with glasses. He was another member of Team Rocket's elite member.

The Rocket member glowered at the attitude he was receiving. "Delibird use aerial ace and teach that brat manners!"

Quilava appeared beside Gold and blocked the attack. It skidded back and carved its foot print on the ground.

"I thought that Pokemon had fainted already?" said the Team Rocket elite and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, there's no way you could defeat five of us."

Four more Rocket elites stood behind watching the one sided battle. They were enjoying the show.

"Well its not like your just going to let me walk away," replied Gold with a cheeky smile. He was in too deep to just try and escape.

"True," replied the Rocket member. "You better be pray you get into heaven kid."

•••

•••

"This goes here and this here," said Professor Oak to himself. He smiled to himself when he deciphered the writing. "There my morning crossword puzzle done."

"Puzzles?" said Mew from behind the Professor. It was unfamiliar with the concept.

"Puzzles are pieces that are scrambled, but must be together to create a whole," replied Professor Oak and crossed out the word in the Newspaper he had.

"But what you did were letters," replied Mew with a question mark above its head.

"Puzzles can be anything from Rocks to letters," replied Professor Oak and got into a lecture mode. "Its a practice known to help ones mind."

"Mind?" asked Mew curiously. It focused immensely in meditation to boost its psychic, but if what the professor said was true, then there was a new method to help its psychic power grow.

"Well there are many methods," replied Professor Oak and started listing many mind games.

•••

••

Gold was carried slowly through the forest of Ilex forest. His eyes were closed and clothes were torn. His breathing ragged and his lips bruised.

The one carrying him was Typhlosion. Its powerful body was also injured and kept a slow steady pace. Its eyes were fill with determination to reach a city and get help for its trainer.

Each step was getting heavier and heavier for Typhlosion, but it wasn't going to give up.

It would get help before collapsing.

•••

••

Naruto perked up as he heard a loud ringing noise go off. The noise was alarming since it had suddenly gone off, but he remembered that Team Rocket's goal was to break the bell and see if Ho-Oh returned.

He heard footsteps immediately. People were climbing the stairs to get to the golden bells.

Four people appeared out of the stairway. Three were familiar faces. Brock, Misty, and Ash the trainer from Pallet Town.

"You your Team Rocket!" shouted Ash upon seeing the Logo on the Bandana.

"Maybe I am maybe not," replied Naruto with a cheeky tone. He grinned at them. "But I can't let you folks pass up there just yet."

"But I thought Team Rocket had been nearly destroyed a year ago?" asked the last person with the trio.

"That's true," said Brock and kept a careful eye on Naruto. "Someone did indeed nearly shut Team Rocket down in Kanto, but not entirely."

"Oh that," said Naruto with a soft smile. "Well Team Rocket had recovered enough to get back into business."

"What?" said Ash to Brock. "But we had been fighting Meowth and those two for a while now."

"Those three hadn't been the horrifying Team Rocket that had been around before you were a trainer," replied Brock and he looked to their companion. "Morty this guy is likely just one of many."

"Well you better hurry or they just might start a fire," said Naruto and casually sat down on the stairway that he was blocking. Vulpix hopped off of his shoulder and prepared to hold them off. "A second burned tower wouldn't really get Ho-Oh in the mood to return home."

"We need to hurry!" shouted Morty and threw out a Pokeball. "We need to fight him all at once."

A Gengar appeared in front of Morty.

"Cyndaquil!" shouted Ash and brought out his own Pokemon.

"Fortress!" called out Brock as he too joined in. A round shell like Pokemon appeared with spikes on its shell.

"Shelder!" called out Misty. A dark clamp like Pokemon appeared.

"Four on one," said Naruto with a overconfident tone. "And one of you isn't too bright so its actually three on one."

"Cyndaquil use ember!" shouted Ash and attacked.

Vulpix took the hit. The flames were sucked in as if Vulpix's own body was a vortex.

"What?" said Ash confused.

"Your the one that's not bright," said Naruto and laughed. "Flames don't work on Vulpix."

Ash started to rebuke, but was cut off.

"We don't have time for this!" shouted Morty and pointed at Vulpix. "Gengar use Psychic!"

Vulpix fired a powerful blast of flame at Gengar before it could concentrate enough to use Psychic.

Gengar moved to dodge.

"Fortress use take down!" ordered Brock immediately.

Vulpix dodged the attack with ease and let Fortress smash into the wall behind it.

"Water gun Shelder!" Ordered Misty to her Pokemon.

Vulpix moved and ran trough the room nearing the opponents. It let the stream of water chase it and suddenly grabbed the standing Cyndaquil. Vulpix used Cyndaquil as a shield. The water gun hit Cyndaquil and caused it to squeal in pain before being dropped on the floor.

Vulpix jumped back to dodge another attack from Fortress.

"Cyndaquil!" shouted Ash in worry.

"Well it was standing there so no use in letting a good shield go unused," said Naruto. "At this rate I might just die of old age by the time you four get pass me."

"Why you!" shouted Ash. He returned Cyndaquil and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Gengar use shadowball!" yelled Morty.

Vulpix dodge the attack and quickly dodge another water gun from Shelder.

A ringing sound came from Naruto's pocket. He grinned at the four. "Looks like I don't need to hold you four off anymore."

The Team Rockets above were probably already evacuating the building. The loud noise outside was probably a helicopter meant to pick them up.

"Vulpix lets go!" shouted Naruto and sprinted toward the window of the tower.

Vulpix dashed to him and grabbed onto his shoulder just as he jumped out of the window leaving the four behind.

His backpack opened up and turned into a jet pack. He shifted his weight and started heading for the Helicopter that was above the tower. Ho-Oh would be stupid if it actually returned after ringing a small bell.

••

••

•

Silver stood in GoldenRod's hospital. He stood across Gold a trainer he had met and battled once before. A rival of a sort.

He had heard rumor of someone being injured by Team Rocket and had decided to investigate.

"I heard you ran into Team Rocket?" asked Silver. He was looking for them, he was sure with Latios he could possibly stop them.

"Yeah I did," replied Gold. He got out of the bed with a little struggle. He was wearing a white hospital gown. "Why you here looking for them?"

Silver gave a silent nod.

"Officer Jenny didn't get anything out of me, what makes you think you can?" replied Gold and took Silver's back pack without permission.

Silver was going to protest, but didn't. He didn't have anything important in it and seeing Gold in a hospital gown gave him an idea of why his backpack was being ransacked.

Gold took out a black shirt and blue pant. It was Silver's, but he couldn't get his own since the hospital was refusing to let him go.

"I want to stop them," replied Silver slowly.

"I'll tell you if you agree to accept my help," replied Gold with a confident smirk. "Or rather you help me, but since I tripped and got hurt, I'm helping you."

Silver nodded. Gold was already healed enough. The guy was very determined so he doubted small injuries would hold him down.

•••

••

Naruto checked the faces of every Team Rocket members as he walked through the base. He had thought Lance would be hiding inside Team Rocket, but he was wrong.

At least Team Rocket didn't gain any information on Ho-Oh during their visit in the tower.

He also had a odd feeling. It felt as if he wasn't safe anymore.

•••

••

Gold stretched his leg and looked at the Lake in front of him.

"This is it," he said to Silver who stood behind him. Gold pointed down at a empty open field of grass that was beside the Lake. "Beside the Lake of rage is the HeadQuarter, that's what I heard before I was seen."

"Tyranitar come out," said Silver and tossed out a Pokeball.

A giant Pokemon appeared. It stood on two legs and looked deadly. Its ability with ground attacks were perfect for creating an entrance.

"Make a hole into Team Rocket's HQ," ordered Silver. His eyes looked down at the open field. "Start over at the center."

"Come out Typhlosion," called Gold. They would get even with what Team Rocket had done with them.

"Anything else I should know before we get in there?" asked Silver. He was sure there was another reason why Gold had so easily teamed up with him.

"Yeah," replied Gold with a grin. "Be prepared to face off against Celebi the time Pokemon. They captured it at Ilex forest."

"That won't be easy," replied Silver. If they use its power everyone would be in trouble.

"Definitely not, but what else can we do," replied Gold. He smiled despite the situation. "There's no way I'm going to back out just because they caught a legendary Pokemon."

Silver nodded. They weren't the only one with a legend on their side. Latios was a legendary dragon itself.

"Besides she's here," said Gold and looked at a figure appearing in the distance. "We're now officially a Team of three."

Silver looked to the new ally that Gold had called. Lyra the last member of their newly built team. He wasn't one to usually team up, but he already realized that he didn't stand a chance against Team Rocket alone. He was also sure Lance of the Elite four might appear to help stop Team Rocket. The man's appearance at the dome made him positive of that at least.

•••

••

Boooooooooooooooom! Crrraaaack!

Boooom!

A several loud explosions echoed deep within the base of Team Rocket. The blast powerful enough that even the ground above was blown upward creating a open roof.

Dirts, grass and rocks rained down from the explosion. Everything that had been near was broken into pebbles.

"Who did that!" growled a annoyed Naruto as he stepped out of the residue smoke from the bomb. He looked steamy.

His disguise had been mostly destroyed, but he didn't look much hurt beside his blond hair looking singe. His pant was ripped at the ankle and scorched. His shirt was gone leaving him shirtless. Harden muscles were revealed as the smoke cleared away.

Naruto's eyes locked onto the closest living thing near him. A Team Rocket Elite stepped into the destroyed space. A man wearing glasses and business suit. He resembled a evil butler more than a Team Rocket thief.

"You survived that!" said the Team Rocket elite with a touch fear. "I was sure that it would definitely kill you this time."

"You surprised me," replied Naruto and took out his Pokeball belt, one Pokeball was missing. He had protected it just as the explosion had gone off. "Latios greet him for me."

The man opposing Naruto jumped and rolled just in time to avoid getting blasted by a Solar beam that caused the cloud of dust in the air to clear a path. The Solar beam caused another explosion in the already destroyed section of the base.

"So how did you know it was me? I was under disguised," asked Naruto.

Latios moved in front of Naruto and waited.

"Shut up!" growled the Rocket Elite. His hands were quivering now. "Why can't you just die!"

"That's twice now," replied Naruto. "You have been saying nonsense about us having met before."

"It won't make any difference," replied the Elitist suddenly. "It won't be easy defeat all top five members of Team Rocket!"

Naruto looked up at where the Elitis had moved. Four more Rocket members had appeared. They were the best of Team Rocket. Each wearing business black business suits. Their hair color differed though. Red, blue and black.

"We would like to overwhelm you with every member, but there are some kids attacking this base," said the Elitist. "This time you can't win. I know all your moves!"

"Do you really?" asked Naruto with a bit of curiosity. The guy was shouting nonsense, but he was found by the guy after all.

The five opposing him brought out their Pokemons. A Labras, Dewgong, Slowbro, Kingdra, and a Gyarados.

"Your team looks dangerous against a dragon type Pokemon," replied Naruto slowly and than locked his eyes on the one that had tried to blow him up. "I'm not letting you escape if we had met before."

"Against five of us that is thirty Pokemon against six," replied the Team Rocket leader with confidence. "This time we'll definitely defeat you."

•••

••

•- A bit before that. Time travel back.

Gold crawled into the hole that Tyranitar had dug. Silver and Lyra followed behind him.

They entered a grim looking hall. It didn't seem to be well maintained, but it was large. Big enough for a Tyranitar to stand its full height.

"You didn't say you needed help overthrowing Team Rocket," whispered Lyra to Gold. He should have at least given her more details.

"Why you scared?" asked Gold with a challenging grin. "You could back out if you want."

She frowned at his attitude. "I'm not scared, I'll help cuz I'll feel bad if you end up hurt."

"Please focus," said Silver, while he watched the hall. Team Rocket members could be at just the corner.

"So what's the goal here?" asked Lyra slowly.

"Kick their ass," replied Gold. Simple and brilliant.

Typhlosion entered the base through the hall. It had gotten stuck in the hole due to its size. It immediately agreed with its trainer.

"But first we need to destroy all their computers and data," reminded Silver. The experiments needed to be destroyed.

"Meganium come on out," called Lyra.

Her Bayleef had evolved into its finally form. It had a beautiful flower as a neck. A true grass Pokemon that melded in with nature.

"We'll split and destroy everything we can until they notice us," said Gold with a confident look. "Once they notice us we'll start fighting."

"Be careful to not let them surround you," warned Silver and started leaving.

"I'm not stupid," said Lyra and then slowly glanced at Gold. "But Gold might be a different story altogether."

Gold grinned and took ran after Silver.

"Be careful Lyra," he called out and disappeared. "And I'm not stupid."

Lyra laughed then slowly sighed. Their plan wasn't even a plan. It was up to her to come up with one. First she had to find a blue print of the base. Next was to find the electric generator of the base.

•••

••

Lance walked through the halls of Team Rocket. He had found their base after stopping the rampaging Red Gyarados. Experiments caused by Team Rocket that had demanded his attention. He hadn't searched out Ho-Oh yet, but he had been about to before the Red Gyarados had appeared.

"These people just don't know when to stop!" he growled. His red hair blew from a powerful gust of wind caused by his own Pokemon.

A Dragonair glided through the air and seem to wrap him. Its body coiling around him like a tamed snake.

Five Rocket grunts laid on the ground unconscious. Their Pokemon laid beside them defeated.

"Come on. I need to find their scientist," said Lance and kept walking through the halls of Team Rocket. He was also certain that Team Rocket was having other problems beside him him entering their base.

He had heard from Professor Elm that Gold a trainer with a Pokedex had escaped the hospital. According to the Professor Gold was after Team Rocket.

If Gold was truly after Team Rocket then he would have already found them. Why else leave the hospital so soon unless he already knew where they were. Further reports from the hospital revealed that a red hair teen had visited Gold just before they disappeared.

There was only one red hair kid that he knew of that was somehow related to Team Rocket.

••

•••

•

"I really don't like it when people aren't honest," said a calm voice.

The owner of the voice sat casually on a chair and leaned back on it. The chair lifted itself backward and he balanced himself with the two hind legs. He was facing a large group that knew something he wanted to know.

"We haven't met anyone like that," replied one. His voice was quivering a bit.

"A Vulpix. That's the only Pokemon he might have with him out publicly," said Gary. "If you don't reply thing might get messy."

Gary's Arcanine growled. It stood in front of him and took a menacing step toward the opposing group.

"There was a guy. A guy with a Vulpix several months ago!" yelled out one. He clamped his mouth shut quickly. He looked left and right waiting to see if Team Rocket might be listening in from the back room.

"So tell me where he went?" ordered Gary.

The guy hesitantly gulped. The group with him took a step back from him.

•••

••

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Pet trainer 8

* * *

><p>I'm back!<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra had some trouble sneaking through Rocket's HQ, but in the end she reached the majority of their generators without alerting anyone of her presence.<p>

Meganium was a perfect partner. The soothing scent that Meganium naturally let off, made any nearby Rocket grunt feel calm, and anxiety free.

She nearly managed to gain contact to all the generators. Almost sabotaged everything that powered the underground Headquarter.

Unfortunately a bird ruined her plan. A Delibird.

Lyra was caught by surprise from sudden its Gust attack. Meganium was thrown against the wall of the tunnel, leaving her defenseless.

Alarms went off. The loud screeching scream of the sirens ringing in her ears.

Luckily she escaped harm from Delibird's gust attack, but she was its prey for those few moments.

She evaded its physical attempt to catch her. She looked to Meganium, it wasn't looking too good, and was drunkly trying to stand. Her plan needed to come into play a bit early, before the Bird and the nearing Rocket members manage to abolish her plan.

Lyra pulled out the trigger. A small green box with a red button, on its side it had the word 'Boom.'

Her momentary double tasking had given the Bird an advantage.

The bird slammed its ever-present bag on her.

Lyra had reacted accordingly though. She had first pressed the switch that would blow the HQ's generator up. At least a blackout would occur. Than, she threw herself with the coming bag.

The bag tossed her against the wall with Meganium, who had just gotten up looking healthier. The attack hadn't hurt as much as it should have, but hitting a wall left her in daze.

The lights went out.

Lyra returned Meganium in its Pokeball, and made a break for it. The darkness aided her escape. She was too out of it, to fight the Bird.

Lyra made her first goal to find a place to hide, and adjust her plan a bit.

••••••

* * *

><p>Alarms rang. It was the first warning Gold, and Typhlosion got, before Team Rocket grunts were running everywhere.<p>

Immediately they had been noticed. They looked so out of place among the Rocket grunts to begin with.

Typhlosion was quick to use flame wheel and take out the majority.

Gold wasn't stupid enough to try and take on an army of rocket grunts at the same time.

"Typhlosion, use smoke screen!" shouted Gold.

Typhlosion didn't hesitate to follow order.

As soon as the underground base was full of smoke screen, Gold ran for it with Typhlosion behind him.

The spider Pokemon Ariados' appeared behind them, and gave chase after them. A Quagsire appeared behind the Ariados to help, but it was slow to catch up with the running party.

The Pokemon were more competent than their trainers who still didn't realize where Gold had ran off to.

Gold quickly saw a perfect place to stop their pursuers when they made a corner turn. The corner didn't branch out like the many corners that they had passed before.

"Use fire spin to slow them down!" shouted Gold and stopped running.

Flames burst from Typhlosion's back as it charged up the attack.

Gold pointed at the sharp turn of the tunnel. It was a perfect corner where they wouldn't see it coming.

Typhlosion guided the vortex of flame at the corner. It would stop their pursuer long enough to lose them.

"Come on Typhlosion!" called Gold and started leading. He needed to regroup with Silver, and Lyra. Things got easier when the lights went out, and the underground base became as dark as a natural cave.

••••

* * *

><p>When the alarms started ringing throughout the Rocket secret base, Silver did something that would would automatically even the score.<p>

Feraligatr had used hydro pump at the group of Rocket grunts that had all been conveniently in one large room.

They had knocked the door down and blasted as many of grunts they could.

Few had the reflex needed to keep from getting KO'ed. Those that did didn't even amount to half a dozen.

The room had quickly flooded out with unconscious grunts, and later dangerous attacks from the remaining grunts. Growlith, and Zubats' retaliated moments after the devastating surprise attack. Grunts were screaming for revenge.

The come back of the grunts might have been successful had the lights not gone off leaving them blind, and surprised.

It was all very convenient, especially for Silver, and Ferilagtr. Feraligatr didn't need to see his opponents to counter-attack.

Silver acted quick and took advantage of the confusion. Feraligatr used hydro pump, and blindly rampaged.

They didn't need to see their target, a wide sweep took down the remaining grunts.

Now to regroup, and take out the remaining grunts. After that came the leaders of Team Rocket.

••••

* * *

><p>•••••<p>

The rubbles surrounding them was blown by a powerful gust of wind. The tunnel like base's roof had been blown off leaving it exposed to the world. The section of the underground base was destroyed.

Latios dodged ice beams. It made a wrong move, and found itself heading towards an Ice beam head on. Latios opened it's mouth to fire something back.

Latios had returned to its pokeball. Naruto pocketed Latios' Pokeball.

He decided not to battle the five anti-dragon team of Pokemon with a Dragon.

Vulpix appeared from the rubbles of the destroyed base. It didn't look happy as it got ready for battle.

"Show them your power Vulpix!" shouted Naruto. He eyed the five Team Rocket Elites. They were immediately changing strategies.

Dewgong lifted its head, and started using whirlpool.

Vulpix opened its mouth in response, and spat out a giant ball of fire.

The two attacks canceled out. Steams rose from the clash.

Gyarados took the opportunity to squeeze in a cheap shot. The Hyper beam it used shot through the hazy battleground, a result of the steam.

Vulpix moved. The rubbles everywhere made it hard to do a straight sprint, and resorted to jumping from boulder to boulder. The base was now just a ruin. The rubble like ground now had trenches in them.

A Labras, Dewgong, Slowbro, Kingdra, and finally a Gyarados. Things weren't looking good for Vulpix.

Naruto released the weight on Vulpix.

Vulpix immediately started moving swifter. The opposing team's attack would slip by Vulpix at the last moment.

The suited leaders of Team Rocket immediately noticed. The orange head one, the only one that had a decent haircut in Naruto's opinion used a weather move.

"Kingdra, use Rain dance!" shouted the orange head.

Naruto didn't want that to happen.

Reading Naruto's intention, Vulpix moved to stop the Pokemon, but the other four defended. It was momentary, but Kingdra glowed, and that was all that was needed for a Rain Dance.

Vulpix looked up as the blazing sun disappeared. It's natural advantage taken away, and replaced by a weakness.

It didn't have time to ponder the change in weather, Slowbro attacked.

Ice punch, a physical punch packed with the power of a ice beam, and likely to give a black eye, aside from the freezing.

Vulpix blurred to dodge the punch, and raised its temperature as rain started pouring.

Naruto motioned for Vulpix to retreat at his side. He grinned at the five Rocket Admins. His grin fell as he saw a bluish glow on his form.

"It seems you five caught me," stated Naruto blandly. A second later, and he was forced on his knees by a powerful kinetic force. Psychic was powerful, especially when the user was Celebi.

Water splashed from his sudden drop.

Vulpix wasn't exempted from the treatment that its trainer was receiving. Vulpix was more brutally smashed into the rubbles, caving it in. It was similar to gravity crushing them. The cave in quickly filled with rain. A bad situation to be in, but Vulpix only raised its body temperature, and steams started to continuously rise from its body. A waste of energy, but better than the alternative. Drowning wasn't exactly how a fire Pokemon wishes to die.

The green time Pokemon floated behind them. It had a dark expression, a dark ball must have been used to twist its nature.

"Victory is ours now," stated the first Admin. The black hair one, the one that seem to hate Naruto more than the others. The leader always hate the opposition most.

"You might have won here, but unless Celebi can afford to lose its focus on Vulpix, and I, than you five have to take care of those three yourselves," replied Naruto, and forcibly pointed at a group of three teen standing up on high ground, the edge of the blown roof, which had been the ground at the side of the Lake of Rage.

Silver, Gold, and Lyra stood with their starters. They looked ruffled up, but their expression were filled with determination. The rain only served to darken their appearance.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW. IT HELPS. it won't give faster updates, but support is nice. Oh and try to tell me what you liked and what not. Don't flame me though. I haven't been flamed as bad as I always imagined. Most just constructive critiques. I can live with that.<p>

Well that was short. I'm trying to get back to it. This was hard. Really hard. At some point all those awesome imaginations I had died.


	9. Chapter 9

Pet trainer 9 real

Johto Team vs Team Rocket Admins

••••

* * *

><p>Yo, I kind of rushed this one. I just got myself at a corner, and I needed to get out of it. Also I need a beta, not really beta, but someone who can fix the existing chapters. I tried, and I left myself hurting.<p>

Also please remember that Gary is also Blue. I tried to explain some of Blue's exploit while searching for Naruto also. Don't be surprised.

Some of your readers had repeatedly mentioned that my paragraphs were too scattered, I tried to fix that.

so remember BETA.

* * *

><p>Red, blue, black, blond, and orange hair. Naruto squinted as he finally took the time to look at the Elites of Team Rocket. They all looked the same to him, except their leader who wore glasses. Naruto grunted as Celebi forced him back on his knees, there's something about defiantly getting up, when you know something would make it hard.<p>

Ignoring Celebi's harsh treatment, he moved his gaze to the Johto Trio. Their Pokemons appears strong, and well developed.

The three didn't question what was happening, they seem to know of the situation.

A Typhlosion, Meganium, and finally a Feraligatr. A strong and dangerous combination. Those three had the power to counter any type of Pokemon. It was basically Three against 30 though.

The three starters started running at the Admins. Without requiring their trainer to tell them who the enemy was.

"It's too late to stop Team Rocket either way," shouted Team Rocket's pseudo leader. He turned to his colleagues. "Do not underestimate these kids!"

"Blueno, and Yeglo take that bastard a safe distance from here, and keep watch over HIM!" reminded the Leader as an afterthought. "Malbred, Ranger, and I will take care of these brats."

Their name matched their hair color making Naruto assume that they were using code names.

The blue, and blond respectfully nodded and retreated with Naruto who didn't seem bothered by his captivity. Their Pokemon retreated with them, they were the owner of Kingdra, and Labras.

Naruto couldn't move as Celebi kept him on a tight leash. Vulpix was dragged against the muddy remains of the floor as they left the battle premises. The Leader of Team Rocket really didn't want him to escape.

Naruto took a glance at the Johto trainers.

The battle had began.

Meganium was first to attack. It used Leaf storm, an area wide attack. The destroyed base was flooded by the storm, existing rubbles started flying everywhere, and mixing in with the leaves.

The Rocket Elites held their ground as the storm neared them. They were going to counter, but a counter quickly became impossible.

"Typhlosion help Meganium out!" shouted Gold. He glared at the Team Rocket Admins. They were the ones who had defeated him at Ilex forest, and now he was going to pay them back.

Typhlosion used flame thrower, and set the storm on fire. It didn't let up on its attack.

The Leaf storm was a fiery part of hell, and anything flammable was immediately set on fire. The attack torched all. It seem to have traveled softly toward its target, but that was only due to its monstrous size. The rain dampened its heat, but not enough to weaken its scorching touch.

The Three elites moved back as it neared. They couldn't possibly outrun such an attack.

Dewgong, Slowbro, and Gyarados all moved in front of their masters.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted the Leader. His glasses flying off from the wild storm's fiery wind. His black hair was rustled by the same storm.

Malbred, and Ranger saw their Leader's plan. They were going to face the attack head on. The Rain dance in use would more than even out the power-play here.

Dewgong, and Slowbro charged up with the already charging Gyarados. They coordinated quickly, and faced off against what once was a regular Leaf Storm.

Highly overpowered stream of water clashed against the fiery storm.

The attack dispersed leaving falling debris that were on fire, but the burning debris would quickly go out due to the rain.

The Rocket Admins didn't get a chance to celebrate their quick escape.

They didn't let up as Feraligatr attacked next Earthquake.

The remains of what was once a hideout caved in, and the ground started opening up. The rain didn't make it easy from slipping into the newborn pits.

•••

* * *

><p>Naruto was pressed on the grass. They were still beside the Lake of Rage. His clothes was muddy, but the rain was quickly cleaning him, not that his destroyed shirt was going to ever be worn again.<p>

Vulpix was again pressed into another crater. It didn't look happy with all the mud that clung to it's fur.

The battle taking place not far from them was visible. He grinned madly at how strong Silver had gotten, and not to mention the other kid. Gold was definitely growing, despite how great he was already. The girl, he didn't know her, but her Meganium was pretty strong.

Naruto sneaked a look at Celebi was was carefully watching him. The psychic attack was still active keeping him stay on his knees. There were many methods to escape Celebi's psychic, but he wanted to see if he even needed to intervene. The teenagers were doing great, and their teamwork despite being obviously first time was great.

Vulpix didn't mind being drowned by the rain, it looked relaxed as it realized that he wasn't worried. The steam coming off of it was likely annoying it though.

Naruto relaxed, and waited for the inevitable last ditch plan that Team Rocket would pull. He already figured out what Team Rocket's acting leader meant now, when the man had tried to blow him up, and failed. The nonsense now made sense, Celebi's presence explained plenty.

Naruto looked at Vulpix's lazy form, it no longer seem to care about the situation, and was actually trying to nap in the middle of the rain storm.

The two Team Rocket Admins guarding them silently watched. The two looked extremely paranoid around him.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything someone attacked.

The two Admins were knocked across the grass-field. It was very fast, and if Naruto hadn't been looking he would have missed it.

A Scizor had punched the orange headed one. The business suit dressed Rocket admin was sent skidding on the grass. It was definitely a one hit Ko.

The Scizor then moved toward the still barely reacting Rocket admin and smacked his head with its claw. The Admin dropped, the same claw glowed and fired a Solar Beam at Celebi who was too concentrated on Naruto to notice.

Celebi dropped unconscious with the Solar Beam to the head.

Vulpix was upon Celebi instantly, and made double sure that the time Pokemon was out of the battle. Close Combat, a brutal assault on the evil Celebi.

Naruto himself got up and stretched. He looked at his rescuer, not that he had needed rescuing, but he needed to be polite. He returned Vulpix, before it could do more harm to the evil Celebi, revenge wasn't exactly a thing he supported.

Naruto's first thought was to toss a Pokeball at the unconscious Celebi. The ball instantly captured the fainted Pokemon, and teleported away. He couldn't carry more than six, and it was now in his Pc.

"It's been a while Blue," greeted Naruto with a light grin.

Gary was on a Pidgeot, and silently watching. The Scizor nowhere to be seen, it must have returned to it's Pokeball.

"I traveled across two regions to find you," stated Gary, he didn't look happy. He got off of his Pidgeot.

He wore a dark green leather jacket, with a white collared shirt underneath it, light brown pants with brown shoes. His light brown hair didn't dampen with the rain, but it was starting to. He had a small backpack hanging on his shoulder.

"Well I didn't know, I'm sure your grandpa would have let you know my location had you asked him," replied Naruto with a shrug.

Naruto casually looked over at the battle that had been happening in the distance, everything had gone silent. The Team Rocket Admins hadn't been very strong to begin with, only experience, and no talent.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle, the Elite Four means nothing if I can't defeat you!" shouted Blue with his hand turning into fist. "I defeated them all, and every famous trainer worth my time, I bonded, trained, and struggled to reach new heights. I want to finally see if its enough!"

Naruto grinned at the determined expression on Blue's face. He reached into his Poke-belt and chose one member of his team. "I accept your challenge."

Blue smirked, and quickly signaled Pidgeot to prepare for battle. Blue hesitated a second before doing something else, he reached into his bag, and brought out a black shirt.

Naruto's smile widen as he remembered that he didn't have a shirt on. The explosion had destroyed it earlier.

He caught the rolled up shirt as it was tossed, and he quickly put it on.

"Although this isn't the best place, let's start that battle," suggested Naruto, and opened up his Pokeball. "This place won't look the same, I could just tell."

Latios appeared. It was floating in front of him with anticipation. Latios' serious expression was in place, as if knowing that this battle wasn't going to be easy.

Naruto's peripheral vision caught sight of the three teens. They had the Team Rocket Admins tied up, and had been walking toward him, but had stopped to watch what was unfolding. He had expected the quick defeat of the admins though, so he wasn't surprise much.

"On three, One, Two, ...-" Naruto snapped his finger.

Latios took off. Its mouth opening to attack.

Glittering stars shot out toward Pidgeot. Pidgeot took flight at an amazing speed, it was known to fly at Mach two, and it didn't disappoint. It definitely moved faster than the speed of sound.

Swift was a known attack to never miss, and it didn't.

Pidgeot was hit, but it was nothing more than a scratch. A slight touch on one of its feather.

Latios chased after Pidgeot. A sky battle, and both were infamous for their control in a aerial battle.

The Pidgeot wasn't the average Pidgeot either. It was the size of a full grown Charizard, and the talons to easily crush a person. If that didn't tell someone that it was powerful at first glance, than not much would.

"You know what I learned during my journey?" asked Gary as he watched his Pidgeot lead Latios around. It was beautiful, and the rain didn't slow them down any.

"What?" asked Naruto, and kept his attention on Latios.

"That when you become strong enough, you don't need to keep shouting orders, your Pokemon could read your feelings or intent. They're magnificent creatures once you open yourself to them, Pokemon battles become easy to win, but its not something that I learned easily!" said Gary, and returned to watching Pidgeot use its agile body to move in ways that Latios couldn't.

Naruto's blue eyes concentrated as he became entranced by the battle.

Latios got tired of being lead on, and used psychic.

Pidgeot saw the attack coming, and whipped its body backward, and directly faced Latios.

Latios could almost see a smirk on the Pidgeot's face as it faded. Aerial Ace.

Latios whipped its body around much like how Pidgeot had done, and came face to face with Pidgeot. Pidgeot's aerial ace missed as Latios managed a close dodge, and countered with Crush claw.

Latios struck Pidgeot as it dodged the foe's Aerial Ace. Pidgeot's beak glowed, and struck before the force of the Crush claw sent it crashing into the grass below.

Latios shook its head in pain. Close Combat, a quick physical assault, but Pidgeot had moved extremely fast. The pecks from Pidgeot would have been equivalent to a drill hitting your forehead.

Latios floated above trying to regain its sense. Its head felt hazy, a planned attack maybe. Pidgeot could have struck anywhere, but instead it had gone for the head.

Pidgeot appeared from the grass. It didn't have any visible injuries, but it didn't mean that it hadn't been hurt. The crater on the grass field was proof to that.

The downpour was also disappearing, the rain was fading away, and a bright sunny day was appearing.

Latios charged. It moved away from the rapidly nearing Pidgeot, it needed a moment to clear its throbbing head.

Below!

Latios sensed Pidgeot, before it appeared. It opened its mouth, and fired the Solar beam it had been charging. Pidgeot was quick to react, but didn't dodge.

MirrorMove!

Latios knew it had to dodge the moment Pidgeot glowed, and took the attack head on. Pidgeot screamed in pain as it took the damage, but its eyes were on Latios. Pidgeot's beak glowed white, and opened.

Latios' own Solar Beam came back at it. It did a flip much like a plane, and dodged, but Pidgeot was doing more than just returning the attack, it was controlling Solar Beam.

The Solar Beam did a sharp angle turn, and struck Latios.

Latios was sent reeling down at the wet grass below. It used crush claw as it smashed into the ground to reduce the damage.

Latios whipped itself out of the crater seconds after it crash-landed. Its head looking for Pidgeot. It found Pidgeot, but it wasn't happy.

Pidgeot was glowing a light shade of blue, and aiming straight at it. It was to late to dodge, Latios lifted its claw. It took Brave Bird head on, the crater deepen as it was smashed back, but not before dealing back some damage.

Pidgeot's blue aura turned into a fiery looking flame as it smashed into Latios, and bounced back much like a rubber ball.

Blue streaks of lightning danced on Pidgeot's wings as it took the recoil, and the last minute Crush claw's damage.

Latios flew out of the crater quickly whipping out mud the crater, it was not going to give Pidgeot the time to use such powerful move again.

Latios was dirty as it took flight, and flew rapidly toward Pidgeot that was still taking in the recoil. Latios had patches of mud on its once clean white, and blue body.

The sun was out now. It was midday, and the day looked beautiful, but Latios couldn't care any less. It was focusing on Pidgeot.

Latios opened its maw, and used Ice beam. The streak of blue beam shot at the flying bird.

Pidgeot as predicted dodge. It dropped low in altitude, and was just barely keeping from touching the grass below. The ice beam viciously chased after it, and froze the grasses below.

Latios wasn't done. It flew right above Pidgeot, and used swift. It put all the power it could into the star like attack, and created a shower of stars.

Pidgeot couldn't dodge that. It was pelted by Swift. In retaliation Pidgeot sped up. Its wings glowed, before it flapped toward Latios.

Four white streak were thrown at Latios. It easily dodge them, but that proved to be a mistake.

The white streaks exploded behind it. A powerful gust of wind hit it from behind, nothing that would hurt it, but it lost mobility. Enough for Pidgeot to repeat the same move, Hurricane.

Latios roared in pain as the streaks of white line hit home. They streaks exploded creating wind with enough cutting power to make it feel like it just through a grinder.

Latios could see stars already. It looked at Pidgeot, and saw that the massive bird wasn't doing to good either.

Psychic.

Latios glowed blue, and quickly caught the tired bird. It got right above Pidgeot who struggled to break free of the attack, but it was too late. Latios' arm glowed as it powered up crush claw, and opened its mouth.

Ice beam.

Podgeot's wings turned frozen, and psychic was lifted. Pidgeot as a result started falling straight down.

Latios flew down with Pidgeot, it used Crush claw to finish the fight, but Pidgeot wasn't going to have any of it.

Pidgeot used its remaining mobility to flip and face Latios, and instantly clamped onto its opponent with its giant claws. They were plummeting straight down to their trainers.

Latios smashed Pidgeot's large chest with its claws, but Pidgeot wasn't letting go. The frozen wings as well as it's claws weren't going to let go.

Latios charged up. Pidgeot's head whipped at it much like a viper, and its beak glowed. Close combat again.

Latios steeled itself, and felt the barrage of pecks land on its body.

Boom!

Latios crawled out of the crater unable to to tell if Pidgeot was out of the battle. It looked back to confirm if the battle was over. Pidgeot was struggling to stand with its frozen wings, most of the ice had chipped off, but it wouldn't be able to fly.

Latios looked back at itself, and noticed that its belly stung. Mirror move. The Solar Beam it had used in the last second had partially deflected at it.

Pidgeot jumped into the air, and opened its wings out. It glided straight at Latios. The familiar blue glow shrouded its body, and its wings folded.

Latios opened its mouth, and used Ice Beam. The blue beam struck at Pidgeot, but Pidgeot took it head on, and smashed its head directly on Latios chest.

Latios felt its breath knocked out as it was thrown across the wet grass. Its chest had taken far more punishment than it could handle, a powerful attack like Brave Bird right after having its own Solar Beam hit it, at the same time plummet from the sky and brutally greet the Earth.

Pidgeot smashed into the grass again, and struggled up. Most of its body was covered in ice, and the recoil sparks danced around its body. It laid itself softly on the now dry grass, the rain had long evaporated, and was like any normal day.

Latios didn't get back up. The Blue dragon fainted, while Pidgeot struggled to remain conscious. Latios' body was hit by a light red beam, and it returned to its Pokeball.

Naruto held Latios' Pokeball with a soft look in his eyes, before putting Latios away to rest. He eyed the Pidgeot that had given its all against Latios. The Bird was returned to Blue/Gary who smiled proudly at its Pokeball.

"That was amazing." stated Naruto, and brought out his next Pokeball. "This is the first time someone has managed to defeat one of my Team members."

Blue smirked at him. "Pidgeot trained hard for this moment, this victory, we're so close to achieving it. Defeating your Latios means we're no longer dreaming of victory, but its now a possibility."

Naruto nodded. "Typhlosion your up next!"

Typhlosion appeared from its Pokeball. Flames erupted from its back as it warmed up, and confidently stepped forward.

Blue quickly brought out his next Pokemon. Pidgeot was no longer in the condition to even fight a newborn Pokemon. He needed someone strong to take out the Typhlosion. "Snorlax send his Typhlosion packing home."

Snorlax appeared. It's massive body was definitely big, but Typhlosion wasn't exactly small. It was still smaller than Snorlax, but not by much.

"Snorlax, use everything you have against Typhlosion!" yelled Blue and pointed at Typhlosion. He knew better than to underestimate one of Johto's famous Pokemon.

Typhlosion attacked first. It disappeared from where it had stood, and delivered a powerful Thunderpunch directly onto Snorlax's stomach.

Snorlax skidded back, and groaned. It was quick, and bear hugged Typhlosion as it skidded. It didn't hesitate in its counter, and used Zen Headbutt.

The ground under Typhlosion opened up, as Typhlosion had just practically been nailed down by the force. It growled in pain, and clutched its head.

Snorlax smashed head with Typhlosion, and promptly let go. It wobbled back drunkly as it left itself dazed.

Typhlosion shook its head, and growled. It ran on all four legs and tackled Snorlax onto the ground, and came face to face with the sloth Pokemon. Typhlosion opened its mouth, and fired Overheat on Snorlax's head.

Snorlax immediately pushed off Typhlosion, and screamed in pain from the powerful flame base attack.

Snorlax smashed its right foot onto the ground. Everything around it started collapsing. The ground was opening up, and leaving the field of grass looking like a rocky field.

Typhlosion jumped from place to place, and avoided the now rough terrain. It took a deep breath, and used Bulk Up. It turned to Snorlax, and nodded to itself. It needed more power to even make that Pokemon curl, instead of groan.

More Bulking up if it wanted to get through that thick layer of fat.

Snorlax roared at Typhlosion, and started a slow run that quickly turned into a full blown sprint, with enough momentum Snorlax curled into a ball. The sheer size was dangerous, Typhlosion wasn't going to let itself get crushed by a lax Pokemon.

The rubbles meant nothing to Snorlax's Roll Out, it bounced like a basket ball, and neared Typhlosion. Typhlosion could already see Snorlax's mastery over its Roll Out.

Typhlosion jumped from where it stood, and let Snorlax roll pass it. Snorlax bounced back as predicted, and tried again.

Snorlax's rebound lowered its speed, and power. It was obvious one couldn't possibly due a perfect reverse, not without slowing down first.

Typhlosion saw the brief window of weakness, and moved in close with a counter. Another Thunder Punch. The two attacks met head on. Snorlax pushed forward against the steel wall that it smashed into.

Typhlosion grunted as its fist took in all the power in Snorlax's roll out, and pushed back harder. The ground beneath Typhlosion started to give in making Typhlosion push harder. Its foot dug in, and the flames on its back roared to life.

Snorlax's body was sent reeling back through the air, before landing flat on the destroyed battle ground. Yellow electricity sparked off of its body.

Typhlosion grinned toothily when it saw Snorlax trying to get up, and failing from paralysis. It wasn't one to miss such a opportunity, and opened up its mouth.

A light orange flame gathered in its mouth, and attacked. Blast Burn, a secret move known to a select few, the attack made a direct hit on Snorlax who had been unable to dodge.

Snorlax's entire body was smothered in the flame, the flames gathered around it, and became completely hidden in the fire. The area around it turned charcoal black. Typhlosion's Blast Burn was abruptly stopped when a solar beam nearly struck it.

With Blast Burn cut off, Snorlax became visible. Its body was black much like one would be after falling in a charcoal pit. Snorlax didn't look happy, and its normally expressionless face was angry. Despite it looking only angered, it was obvious that Typhlosion had done some serious damage, but Snorlax was a Pokemon known to have Health to spare.

Snorlax started an all out sprint towards Typhlosion, it was now truly riled up, furious even. OutRaged.

Typhlosion dodged the furious swipe it did at him. The attacks only got faster, and Typhlosion ended up taking more, and more hits from the surprisingly fast Pokemon, but Typhlosion quickly adapted and started fighting back.

Typhlosion's punches were sparking with each contact, using its Thunder Punch, while Snorlax's entire body glowed, and grew stronger with each passing moment. Typhlosion got absorbed into the battle, it pounded Snorlax's charred face, and was swiped at in return. Typhlosion was winning, the paralysis that Snorlax had was hindering it.

Typhlosion lunged at Snorlax, and pushed it to the ground. A Solar Beam struck its face immediately, the white beam split off from Typhlosion's face, but it didn't deter it. Typhlosion shut Snorlax's mouth up with another Thunder Punch, and caused Snorlax's own attack to explode in its mouth.

Typhlosion was thrown back from the explosion, and got up shaking itself to take away the ringing noise in its ears.

Snorlax was no longer getting back up. The explosion would have knocked anyone out, even someone like Snorkax.

Typhlosion sat down. Its legs were hurting, and its entire body was aching from Snorlax's furious assault. Typhlosion felt relief wash over it when it felt the familiar sensation of being returned, and Naruto's voice proudly congratulating it.

Naruto pocketed Typhlosion's pokeball, and pulled out Lugia's ball. He looked at Blue who was saying something to Snorlax, who had already returned to its Pokeball.

"Lugia, show them why your the master of the sky, and sea!" shouted Naruto, and tossed out Lugia's ball.

Lugia's magnificent form took shape in the air. Its large body effortlessly flying, as it took in its surrounding.

What once had been a large open field of grass was nothing more than a burned, and remodeled ruin. There were patches of ice from Latios, and Pidgeot's battle, destroyed grass field from Snorlax's Earthquake, and burned grass from Typhlosion. Creators from both battles. The landscape was already unrecognizable.

Naruto could see cameras surrounding them. Flying cameras, and people from the distance. They had been there since Latios' defeat. People had been arriving to watch the battle.

The Team Rocket Admins had been taken in by office Jennys, and were keeping people from nearing the unsafe battle ground. He wasn't the only one to notice it either, Blue had long noticed the people flocking to watch their battle.

"This is what happens when the Champion of the Elite Four battles!" shouted Blue, and spread his arms open. "I didn't just defeat the Elite Four, I defeated Lance during my time trying to find you, and became Champion of Hoen, and Johto!"

Naruto grinned at the surprising revelation. He had been wondering why the battle hadn't been interrupted yet, and that piece of information explained it. His goal to defeat the Champion was still the same, and this only got more simpler. Lance may have been strong, but Blue defeated him. Now Blue was his goal.

Blue brought out his next Pokemon. A Dragonite appeared, it looked as powerful as the tales about it were. A powerful dragon that few had ever managed to capture, and even less had tamed a Dragonite.

"Hoen, and Johto's Pokemon League is known to be the strongest of all the regions!" stated Blue with pride, and looked upon his Dragonite. "Two regions, we battle it out, and only the strongest of both region is crowned Champion. Do you know what this means Naruto?"

"No," replied Naruto uncertain where Blue was taking the conversation at.

Blue grinned, and looked proudly at his Pokemon. "It means that right now, I'm the most powerful trainer in the world!"

Dragonite took that as its cue, and attacked, it took off into the air as nothing more than a blur. The flying Dragon was as expected, fast. Dragonites had been known to be able to fly around the world in less than sixteen hours.

Lugia swerved in the air, and dodged Dragonite's attack.

Lugia moved like a viper through the air, twisting, and firing off an Aero Beam at Dragonite. The colorless beam missed, Dragonite was agile, and circled around the beam, while at the same time closing the distance between them. A brave, and confident maneuver that few would try.

Dragonite opened its powerful jaws wide open, and a green sphere gathered in its mouth. Dragon Pulse.

Lugia let Dragonite think it would get a hit.

Just as Dragonite released the attack, Lugia simply phased out of existence. Dragonite's eyes widen in surprise, before it was slammed by Lugia from behind. Extreme Speed was exactly what its name implied.

Dragonite couldn't keep up, and was quickly being shot with quick bursts of Aero beams. It dropped to the ground immediately. It couldn't get a clear view of Lugia who was disappearing from place to place. It was fast, but it wasn't as fast as Lugia. It needed a wide spread attack. Dragonite opened its maw, and a orb of orange shot out of its mouth, and into the sky. Draco Meteor, it was wide spread, and hard to dodge. If it didn't hit, it would at least slow Lugia's flash appearances.

The orb exploded up high into the sky, and remains of it scattered, before it rained down like a meteor. It was a beautiful attack, almost like firework.

Lugia slowed to dodge the meteors that were everywhere just as Dragonite had wanted.

Dragonite quickly Locked On Lugia. It wasn't going to let a faster opponent from winning. Having a clear sense of idea where Lugia was, and were it was going, Dragonite used Thunder Bolt. The yellow streak of thunder shot out of Dragonite's horn, and toward Lugia with a hundred percent accuracy.

Lugia quickly saw that it wasn't an attack that could be dodged, and took the hit. A normally super effective move, and would have knocked out any other Pokemon, but Lugia had multi-scale. Its scales cut the attacks power by half. It grunted from the pain, and saw Dragonite looking weakened.

Lugia glowed a soft blue just as the attack ended, and was instantly directly above of Dragonite. Lugia flapped its wings, and unleashed a blizzard.

Dragonite, and everything surrounding it froze into solid ice. The chilly wind continued, it didn't stop, and reached everything. The lake that had been out of reach froze, the entire field of grass. It must have been at least eighteen acres, all frozen with one move.

Naruto, and Blue didn't fear the blizzard, it swept around them leaving them untouched. A testament to Lugia's mastery over its attack.

Lugia stayed in the air watching carefully to know if the battle was over. Unfortunately Dragonite didn't give up so easily, it's frozen form glowed red from within the ice. Lugia knew that move, it was Out Rage.

The ice shattered like glass, and Dragonite flew up directly at Lugia. It was lost in rage now.

•••••

* * *

><p>Gold watched the battle, and ignored the surrounding world around him. He was thankful that Lyra had answered all of Officer Jenny's questions about Team Rocket.<p>

He, and Silver had been captivated by the battle from the start. The battle was on a whole new level, he was seeing the world's strongest Pokemon trainer face off against another trainer that seemed to be famous.

Officer Jenny didn't ask Lyra to many questions, and believed the answers given. One added bonus due to the Pokemon Champion's presence.

Jenny had set up a blockade around the Lake of Rage. Camera crews, and reporter had showed up quickly to report on the end of Team Rocket, but upon seeing the Champion Battle they forgot all about Team Rocket.

Gold watched Lugia and Dragonite battle it out in the sky. The two clashed with such power that he could see the air displacement, small shockwaves from their clash. His keen eyes could only keep track of so much, he sometime lost track of their movements, it was only due to his training with Typhlosion that he could see such a fast paced battle.

Dragonite's reflexes were amazing, it was the only thing that allowed it to fight on even grounds with Lugia who had superior speed.

Gold brought out Typhlosion, and let it watch one of the most amazing battles in history. Silver, and Lyra did the same. This was a new height for trainers to reach, it wasn't impossible anymore. It wasn't impossible to train your Pokemon to be strong enough to freeze an entire field in an instant.

Pokemon could fight at Mach speed, it wasn't just a idea. These two accomplished it. Typhlosion's dash that was so fast it looked like teleportation, and Snorlax, a big Pokemon thought to only have raw power, also obtained speed that was to fast for the eye to see.

Latios, and Pidgeot. The two had demonstrated sky battle that seem unreal, speed without sacrificing power. This battle was unraveling, and with each move that the two Pokemon made a new myth like scene played out.

•••

* * *

><p>Lugia, and Dragonite smashed into the frozen land. Lugia kicked Dragonite with its legs, and took off into the sky. Dragonite followed behind with its mouth open, a familiar green ball of energy gathered in its maw.<p>

Lugia dodged the Dragon Pulse, and flipped to face Dragonite. It folded its wings forward, and made both touch.

Dragonite took a sharp dive as soon as it saw Lugia gain enough space to counter. It aimed to smash into the ice, and avoid getting directly struck.

Lugia's wings generated a small spark, it was all the warning Dragonite got, before a streak of Thunder struck out.

Dragonite smashed into the frozen land, before a blinding white flash followed.

Lugia's keen eyes saw Dragonite saw Dragonite barely escape the attack, but unfortunately ice was a conductor, and the Thunder still hit. The thunder may have been watered down due to the distribution, but it was still a painful shock.

Dragonite didn't immediately rise to fight, instead it stayed in there.

Lugia waited for Dragonite to make the first move. It couldn't simply go after Dragonite who could easily retaliate. It would only take one more wrong move to end the battle. Both were starting to slow, and both knew it.

A dark red ball of energy shot out of the ice, and flew upward, directly at Lugia.

Lugia easily dodged it, and started moving as fast as it could, before Draco meteor did what it was known for.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW. GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG<p>

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G

GGG


End file.
